Chronicles of the Past
by Senna-X3
Summary: When Tsuna and Emna defeat Daemon, Daemon somehow sends Tsuna to his time. 150 years into the past. While Tsuna deals with Primo and the first generation, Enma and Tsuna's guardians must figure out a way to get Tsuna back. Alive.
1. Chapter 1: BadBadBad

So, my first ever KHR fanfic! X3 I hope you guys enjoy it. So, this starts at the "End" of the battle vs Daemon Spade (even though the chapters aren't there yet. Sorry if anyone's OOC or anything!)

Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns it all.

* * *

><p>On an island off the coast of Japan, an epic battle was taking place.<p>

"Gah!" Tsuna was thrown out of the sky and into the ground, sending up a cloud of dust as he hit the dirt painfully.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma yelled, spinning in his position in the air to look down at his friend. Tsuna winced and shook himself, getting to his feet. He looked up at a worried Enma, eyes widening as Daemon approached the redhead from behind, a scary looking smirk on the man's face.

"Enma, watch out!"

Enma's eyes widened and he spun around just in time to dodge a near fatal stab from the man. He managed to escape a fatal injury, but still got a pretty big cut along his arm. He winced, flying backwards to put some space between him and Daemon.

"Tsuna! Get him!" Enma yelled, lifting his hands and using gravity to send Daemon towards Tsuna.

"Got it!" said Tsuna grimly, lifted both his arms and firing an X cannon towards the first mist guardian. It flew straight, hitting Daemon straight on the chest.

Tsuna let out a breath as Daemon hit the ground, dirt flying up and hiding man from their view.

The two leaders of the tenth generation families had been fighting too long. Both of them had various cuts, burns, and bruises all over their bodies. They had been using dozens after dozens of combo attacks, managing to destroy all of Daemon's decoys so only the real one was left. They also managed to break the others out of the illusion, but they were too injured to help, not to mention the fact Vindice wouldn't even let them. And even though they managed to destroy all the clones, Daemon still had every single flame, other then sky and earth. If they didn't hit the finishing blow soon, they would be screwed.

They managed to beat Daemon down quite a bit though, but Tsuna's hyper intuition was telling his something big was going to happen…And it wasn't good.

"Good job Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled from the sidelines.

"Haha, you did it Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna shook his head. The man wasn't gone. He was sure of it. But he must have sustained some kind of damage from an attack like that…

He could still feel Daemon's presence. It was there…

The dust started to part as Enma dropped down beside him.

"Is he…gone?" Enma muttered, staggering slightly. Tsuna glanced at him worriedly.

"No…" Tsuna said quietly. Enma stiffened at the word, starting to squint through the dust.

The dust soon completely parted, revealing a severely injured and angry looking Daemon.

"This…" He took a step forward "Isn't over…"

Tsuna couldn't believe it. He was critically injured and he still up? He thought he managed to beat the man down enough so he could move…but this was Daemon.

"You're done Daemon." Tsuna said, glaring at the first generation mist guardian. "You're too injured to do anything…and my intuition tells me that it's not an illusion." He said grimly.

Daemon's (technically Mukuro's) eyes narrowed. "Don't be so sure…" Daemon lifted the claw-like arms on his back, as well as his real arms, and pointed them all towards Tsuna and Enma. "This will be the final attack."

Tsuna's eyes widened, his intuition going wild. Some bad was going to happen. Really bad.

"Enma, get away!" Tsuna suddenly yelled. Enma glanced at the boy in confusion.

Daemon's arms started to glow Tsuna's eyes widened a second before the blast of multicoloured flames shot out of his arms. He quickly glanced at Enma.

Frantically, Tsuna shoved Enma out of the way, pushing the red head out of the line of fire. Enma staggered, looking back just in time to see his friend being swallowed by the flames. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

When the flames disappeared…Tsuna was gone. Enma stared at the spot his friend just disappeared, eyes wide.

Tsuna was….he…

There was a silence.

"Jyuu…JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera suddenly yelled in panic, running forward. Enma was still frozen as Gokudera passed him, the self proclaimed right hand man running to the spot Tsuna last stood before kneeling down.

Yamamoto also ran forward, but instead of to where Gokudera was, he went to Daemon, who was now lying pathetically on the ground.

Yamamoto kneeled down beside him. Enma thought that Yamamoto was going to try to talk to him calmly…but the rain guardian was unusually violent.

He seized Daemon by the collar, shaking the man roughly.

"What did you do to Tsuna?"

Daemon smiled a creepy grin, poor Mukuro's head lolling slightly. "Somewhere where you will never get to him." He said.

Somewhere where you will never get to him? The words replayed in Enma's head. That sounded bad. It probably was bad. Bad.

Tsuna…he didn't die did he? Enma mentally cringed at the thought before banishing it from his mind. That was impossible.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera yelled, now standing beside Yamamoto. He punched Daemon straight on the jaw, making the man's head snap back. "Where is Jyuudaime?"

"I sent him…to my time." Daemon smirked, not seeming affected at all. "I will be meeting him there now." A wisp of sinister mist left the body, Gokudera's fist hitting Mukuro's now empty, fuglyfied body.

Okay. Enma thought, fists tightening. This is bad. This is really, really bad. 

* * *

><p>Tsuna was going to die.<p>

Well, that wasn't his only problem at the time, but he was pretty sure it was the most important. The last thing he had saw after pushing Enma out of the way was the flames. The funny thing was, they didn't really hurt.

After he was completely engulfed in the flames everything went black. Then he was falling.

The first thing that registered in his mind was the sound of guns clicking, something sliding, which sounded like a katana out of it's sheath, and something metal, clinking. Tsuna blinked and look around to find himself on the top of a table.

Around the table were people. They all had a wide variety of weapons pointed at him, including guns, a sword and...handcuffs?

A man with chin length red hair and a tattoo along the right side of his face snarled something in a language Tsuna didn't understand. Italian? He shoved his guns in front of Tsuna's face. Tsuna gulped, staring.

But, even through the fear, He swore he's seen the man before...

Tsuna blinked. Wait a second...

"….G..." Tsuna's eyes widened in realization. What was the first storm guardian doing here? Tsuna blinked in realization, looking around the table with growing dread.

The man pointing the sword was the first rain guardian, Ugetsu. A priest sitting in surprise was Knuckles, the teenager cowering in his seat was Lampo...and the man now handcuffing his hands together was Alaude. That means the man behind him probably was - wait, handcuffs?

"HIIIIIEEEEE?" Tsuna felt himself being pulled backwards, being dragged backwards by the arms as the first cloud guardian started to drag him away.

G roared something in Italian that Tsuna, once again, didn't understand. Tsuna looked up and let out a squeak as G pointed his guns. Why was he pointing them? He might hit Alaude too!

By instinct (thanks to Reborn actually) Tsuna rolled (more like fell) off the table. He closed his eyes for an impact with the ground, but instead, he bumped and landed on something soft. There was a volley of gun shots, missing Tsuna's head and penetrating the wall behind him.

"G." Whatever Tsuna was now lying on awkwardly spoke calmly.

Tsuna's eyes flew open at the familiar voice, looking up.

Tsuna's brown eyes met surprised and curious sunset orange ones.

...

He was lying on Vongola Primo's lap.

...

...

Tsuna blacked out, fainting

* * *

><p>I know, this is really short, but I want to see how interested you people are in this fic before continuing? Haha? If you like it so far, please review to let me know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Japanese?

Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/favorited/are reading this right now :D I'm surprised so many people were interested.

* * *

><p>Giotto sighed and sat down on his usual spot at the front of his table, glancing around at his guardians.<p>

There was trouble brewing within the Mafia. The Vongola had become too big, too powerful in such a short time, and of course, other families wanted to get rid of it. Alaude had also recently came back from a mission, bringing news of an alliance within families apposed against the Vongola. They all had a common goal; get rid of the Vongola once and for all.

It was bad. With all that was going on, it looked like a full out war could start. He sent Daemon out on a scouting mission a little bit ago and he wouldn't be back in awhile.

Giotto honestly wished he could switch spots with Cozart right now. Cozart got to live a nice calm life...and Giotto had to deal with a huge growing mafia family. He hadn't even seen the red head in _years_.

"So, everybody." Giotto spoke up. They all looked at him. "You probably know, but I was thinking of making a peace offering with the other families against the Vongola."

G "tched" disagreeably and Alaude gave Giotto a cold stare.

"I doubt that any of them will be willing." Alaude said. "Either way, it would be easier to just kill them all."

G now sent Alaude a glare. "What are you talking about? We can't just wipe them all out!"

"It is necessary."

"Giotto's right. An alliance is the best!"

Giotto blinked at the words. Wasn't G just disapproving of the idea? He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, listen-"

"Weaklings like you always avoid combat." Alaude said to G, ignoring Giotto as usual.

"What did you say?"

Giotto rubbed his temples. Good thing Daemon wasn't there. He would just be adding fuel to the fire...

G was now pulling out his guns, and Alaude, his handcuffs.

And Giotto thought that G had matured somewhat in the past years...

"Haha, calm down." Asari laughed serenely. "No need to fight over something so small."

"Shut up!" G growled, giving Alaude a death glare.

"We can work this out to the extreme!" Knuckle encouraged.

Giotto was so happy to have Asari and Knuckle as his guardians. If it were only G, Alaude, Daemon and Lampo...

"Can I leave now?" Lampo whimpered, eyeing G's guns in terror.

It happened in an instant.

Giotto had closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, sitting on the table was a brown haired kid with his back to him. But Giotto could just see the boy's face enough to see large, innocent looking brown eyes.

The boy actually looked pretty beaten up, with multiple brusies and cuts on his body. Was he in a fight recently?

Everyone's weapons were imediatly on the poor kid. G's guns were redirected, and Asari took out his katana.

Giotto blinked in surprise and looked up at the ceiling. There were no holes there...and the window was closed...he was sure the kid wasn't there a second ago.

"Who are you?" G growled. The boy stared at G's guns in fear before his eyes flickered to the storm guardian's face in realization.

"...G..." The boy eyes widened as he started to look around, taking in his surroundings. Immediately, when the boy wasn't paying attention, Alaude came from behind and handcuffed him. It took the boy at least ten seconds to realize it.

"EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!" The boy let out an ear piecing girly shriek that made Giotto wince slightly. Alaude started to drag the boy away, probably taking him to interrogate him.

Giotto didn't know why...but something, probably his intuition, was telling him the boy wasn't doing anything wrong...or maybe it was telling him the boy was no danger. He sure did look _innocent_. Well, either way, when he opened his mouth to stop his cloud guardian, G spoke up first.

"What are you doing?" He roared. Already angry at Alaude before hand, he fired, forcing Alaude to duck, letting go of the kid. The kid, who was still on the table, desperately rolled off the table and...landed on Giotto's lap. The bullets aimed for the kid missed him by an inch, hitting the wall behind instead. Giotto mentally groaned in irritation. More repairs...

The boy now lying on his lap looked up at Giotto. Giotto looked back down curiously.

...

...

The boy fainted.

Giotto blinked in surprise.

"Primo!" G yelled, running to Giotto's side in an instant. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Giotto said mildly, lifted the kid from his lap. "You shouldn't have shot G. The kid fainted."

G snorted. "Yeah, right. He managed to dodge my bullets. He fainted when he looked at you. Your must be pretty scary looking."

"Compared to you? I don't think so." Giotto stood up with the boy in his arms. "Knuckle, can you give this boy a check up? He looks pretty beaten up..."

G imediatly protested.

"But Giotto, he's an intruder!"

That was true...not to mention the fact that in the Mafia, you're not supposed to trust anybody.

"Aw, but he looks pretty innocent though." Asari studied the boy curiously. "Maybe he got lost? He might be a foreigner. He's wearing odd clothes..."

"Got lost? He appeared out of nowhere!"

Giotto sighed as Asari and G started bickering. "Knuckle."

Knuckle walked over to Giotto and took the unconscious boy from his arms. He glanced the the boy's face, blinked, looked up at Giotto before down at the boy again.

"Hey...Giotto, this kid looks a lot like you."

"…He does?"

Asari peered down the the boy's face too.

"Hey...don't tell me you had a secret son, Giotto!"

G stared as well before glaring at Giotto. "Giotto! You banged up a girl and had a son...and you didn't tell me?"

Giotto stared at his guardians in disbelief. They couldn't really think...

"You guys can't be serious." Lampo sighed, looking at the boy. "This kid looks at least fifteen. Giotto would have to be maybe, thirteen or something to have had this kid."

Once the word registered in everybody's head, they all stared at Giotto.

G narrowed his eyes at Giotto. "Giotto...you didn't..."

Thanks a lot, Lampo.

Giotto let out a irritated groan, "No, this is not my kid! You guys can't really think this kid is mine."

"But he looks-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"He-"

"No already! No, I didn't have a secret child or anything stupid like that! G, you were there when I was thirteen."

G scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah..."

Knuckle laughed. "Don't worry Giotto!" He chuckled. "I'll take him to a guest bedroom." When both G and Alaude glared, he added "And I'll guard him to the extreme! He won't be able to escape or anything."

Giotto nodded his thanks as Knuckle walked out.

"Giotto!" G protested. "If he's not your kid, he's a spy!"

"You shouldn't be so trusting." Alaude growled.

Giotto sighed. "He's just a child, don't worry."

"He might be a spy!"

"Why is he so heavily injured then?" Giotto held up his hand to stop the two from saying anything else. "You know what, everyone is dismissed for now, okay?"

Alaude gave Giotto a glowering look before exiting. Lampo was already long gone.

Giotto glanced at the last two, Asari and G.

"Do you two want to go check on the kid with me?"

G immediately nodded. Asari smiled and nodded as well.

Giotto sighed before turning. "Also, G, your paying for the repairs for the the wall."

Tsuna felt himself come too. He was lying on a nice warm bed. He didn't want to wake up...

Where was he again? Hm...well, he remembered saving Enma...fighting Daemon Spade. And...Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, eyes still closed. Oh, and not to mention the first Vongola Guardians. And Primo. He remembered now. He landed on Vongola Primo's lap. What an odd dream that was.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again as a voice started yelling in his ear.

"Oh, you're awake to the EXTREME!"

There was Ryohei, yelling in his ear.

"Maa maa, don't scare him, haha!"

And there was Yamamoto's cheerful voice...

"Shut up!"

And Gokudera...

"Guys, don't be so loud...Why are you even speaking in Japanese anyways?" Another voice spoke, sighing.

"Haha, I want to practice my Japanese a little bit. I haven't had any practice in weeks."

"G?..."

"Che."

"Knuckle?..."

"It's fun!"

"..." Vongola Primo sighed.

...

...Primo?

Tsuna sat up bolt upright, eyes snapping open.

Sitting at the side of his bed was Knuckle and standing were Asari and Primo. Leaning by the doorway was G.

Tsuna stared at them all.

...So it wasn't a dream after all.

"Who are you?" Knuckle said kindly. "I healed most of your wounds for you. Why are you in Vongola's Mansion?"

It was true. Tsuna didn't feel _that _much pain compared to before...

"Idiot!" G hissed. "He's Italian, obviously! Switch back!"

"Oops. Sorry." Knuckle then said something in Italian that made Tsuna blink in confusion.

He swallowed nervously. "I-I'm Japanese." He said, the words coming out in a whisper.

Everyone in the room stared at him in surprise.

G immediately turned to glare at Asari, who laughed.

"What a coincidence!" He chuckled. "And we were speaking in Japanese too..."

Primo sighed again and turned to Tsuna.

"Who are you then? Why are you in this mansion?"

"Yeah, and how did you know me?" G added. "You said my name."

Tsuna bit his lip nervously. If he lied, Giotto would know thanks to his Hyper Inuition...

"I-I'm from Japan." He murmured. "I...don't know how I got here...I was in Japan, and next thing I know, I was here."

"You expect us to believe that-?"

"G." Primo said before turning back to Tsuna again, curiously. "How did you know G then?"

What was he going to say now? Tsuna cursed himself for saying the storm guardian's name out loud. The only way for him to know the guardian's name was for him to be part of the Vongola...

"Um...I'm part of the Vongola..."

Primo's eyes flashed in surprise. "So young?"

"Y-yeah...I had no choice."

That defiantly wasn't a lie.

"Well, we do have some people in Japan." the Vongola founder said thoughtfully. "Is your father part of Vongola?"

"Um...yes."

"Do I know him?"

"...I really, really doubt it."

Primo stared at Tsuna for a moment. Tsuna thought he saw a flash of suspicion before the man nodded. "You can stay here for now, if you'd like. Why were you so injured when you got here?"

"I...got in a fight."

"I…see." Primo nodded again and stood. "I must go then. You can stay and rest for now. G, Asari, Knuckle, let's go."

The first generation guardians nodded and they all left the room with Primo.

Tsuna stared after them for a minute in disbelief before flopping down on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

That was a pathetic story. There was no way Primo and his Guardians believed him. Primo _had_ to be letting him off easily, unless the first generation were all idiots.

Daemon _must _have known where he was sending Tsuna. He even had said "This will be the final attack." He might even be in this era too…Tsuna shivered at the thought.

Did that mean Daemon was in this mansion now? Tsuna's eyes widened at the thought, his fist clenching in the bed sheets. It couldn't be. If he was…

Daemon wasn't at the meeting Tsuna interrupted. Maybe he was off on vacation or…something. Hopefully something that would take him a while to get here.

Tsuna sighed and curled up to the side, ignoring the stinging pain for his unhealed wounds.

...

So, to sum it all up, he was basically stuck 150 years in the past...with no way to go home.

...

Tsuna hoped everyone at home wasn't worried.

* * *

><p>Enma stared.<p>

Two of the Vongola's mechanics, Irie Shoichi and Spanner, were tinkering on Lambo's ten-year bazooka. "Let's try to find a way to alter it." They had said "Maybe we can make it go to the time of the first generation Vongola."

Getting the bazooka was a hard feat itself; they had to take it from Lambo when the kid was asleep, on the ride back to Namimori.

Enma didn't really get how it would work though. First of all, both of the mechanics were Enma's age. He had iquired about it with Reborn, but the Arcobaleno had said something about memories from the future.

Apparently, the Vongola had gone time-traveling before.

After the Vongola guardians and Enma had managed to compose their selfs, (Reborn had to hammer them on the head to snap them out of it) they started to...yell into empty space. Actually, only Gokudera had yelled, and he was yelling at Vindice to let the Shimon guardians out. Enma was kind of touched.

Turns out Daemon technically wasn't defeated. Vindice had said that they would fulfill their part of the bargain once they had. So it was basically impossible.

On the bright side, they hadn't taken Enma away.

"According to my calculations" Irie suddenly said, glancing at Enma, who was sitting on a nearby chair, watching the mechanics gloomily. "One day here equals three days in the past. It's different from the future."

One day in the present meant one _month _in the future. When Reborn first pointed it out, Gokudera started yelling at Yamamoto (even though the boy hadn't said anything), Lambo started crying, Hibari started glaring at Mukuro with new intensity (they just stopped fighting too), and Mukuro started "kufufu"ing. Good thing the past was different.

Oh, and Mukuro. Mukuro had absolutely refused to re-enter his body until Chrome...fixed his body. They all eventually calmed down at the end. That was when Reborn rounded up a bewildered Irie and Spanner and shipped them all to the nearest lab/workshop.

"But..." Spanner suddenly said, taking the lolipop out of his mouth and looking up from his work. "That's still pretty bad. It's been about 10 hours since young Vongola's been gone. That's nearly 30 hours in the past. Young Vongola could have been sent anywhere in the world."

Irie shot Spanner a frantic look before turning to a very depressed Enma.

"A-ah, well, since the ten-year bazooka switches the present person with the future person, i-it's possible that he was sent to his nearest relative, which would most likely be Primo!" Irie stuttered out, trying to cheer the red-head up. "A-and, it's most likely they won't kill him on the spot- Ah!" Irie slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes widening. Enma slumped further in his seat.

"Great job Irie."

"S-Spanner!"

Spanner sighed and glanced up at Enma again. "Don't worry too much. Young Vongola can take care of himself."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3's probably going to be later then when this one came. Maybe next week, or this weekend.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Asari Ugetsu

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited! **

* * *

><p>"GIOTTO! WAKE THE HELL UP!" A voice yelled, banging on Giotto's bedroom door.<p>

Giotto blinked groggily from sleep and looked up as he fastened his cloak on, glancing at his door.

"G…"

Thanks to G, Giotto had barely gotten _any_ sleep. The man had been arguing with him about how the kid couldn't be trusted, at least appoint someone to stand guard, he might be a spy…

"_Primo!" G growled when they were out of the boy's earshot. "Are you crazy, dammit? Your trying to get us all killed aren't you? You seriously can't believe him!" The man threw his hands up in irritation. "What's wrong with you? That was obviously a complete lie!" _

"…_G…"_

"_Did you hear his story? First of all, you didn't even ask for his name, second, since when did we have people in Japan, and third, even if this kid is in the Vongola, he SHOULDN'T. STAY. HERE!" _

"_G…" Giotto sighed, rubbing his temples. "I just have a strong feeling that this boy means absolutely no harm. Why would a spy think of such a stupid story? I think he is saying the truth…but it seems like he's hiding a lot. Also, _

"_Well, thanks for stating the obvious!"_

"_Haha, G, I've never seen you this angry since that time with Daemon." Asari laughed lightly, glancing at Giotto. "And plus, you know Giotto and his Hyper Intuition. It's never been wrong once, ne?"_

"_Well…"_

"_G, if it makes you feel better, I'll interrogate him in the morning." Giotto offered._

"_You?" G scoffed. "The leader of the Vongola interrogate one kid? I think you should make Alaude useful and make him do it." G said, crossing his arms._

"…_G…"_

Giotto shook his head. G was way too overprotective…

"GIOTTO!" Said man jumped with a start as his bedroom door was blown of its hinges, flying to the other side of the room and hitting wall on the other side of the bedroom before falling on the bed, bringing plaster from the wall down with it.

"…"

Great. More repairs. Giotto mentally sighed.

"Giotto!" A very worried looking G sprinted in, looking around the room wildly before his eyes landed on Giotto. He immediately relaxed. "Oh. Your okay."

Giotto stared at his broken door and wall before raising an eyebrow at his right-hand man. "Why are you destroying my bedroom…?"

G glanced around quickly before turning to Giotto seriously. "I did it because I thought you were hurt or…something."

Giotto stared in surprise "…Why would you think that?" He said quietly, unnerved by G's sudden sombreness.

G scratched the back of his neck, looking away.

"The kid…he disappeared."

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt…lost.<p>

He had woken up in the morning, sore all over from his wounds (no different from usual), and very, very hungry. He hadn't had any lunch from the day before, not to mention dinner. Tsuna glanced out the window. The sun was still low. It must have been morning. At home, on a normal day, Lambo would have been waking him up…he would be smelling his mother's delicious cooking…Reborn would be threatening him to hurry up for school…Gokudera and Yamamoto would be waiting outside…

He missed it already.

Sighing, Tsuna stood up, putting on his shoes and straightening his shirt before walking out of the room.

The hallway looked different from the ones Tsuna was use too. It was so fancy...and the hallway was just so _long_. Tsuna had never been in a house...or mansion this big before. Other then the Vongola HQ in the future, but that had easy to memorize landmarks so Tsuna could actually remember...and Tsuna still lost his way a lot there. In this mansion, there was just...a hall. With many rooms. And a couple of paintings Tsuna doubted he could remember.

But he was hungry…so he had picked a random direction and walked.

And now, he was lost.

Wandering through the hallway, his stomach growling, Tsuna wondered if he should have just stayed in his room until someone came for him. Suddenly, he heard music.

It was a soft sound, like a flute. It sounded…like the type of music he sometimes heard at home. It was clear, Japanese traditional music.

It was…so sad.

Tsuna sped up, walking faster towards the source of the music, turning a corner before stopping abruptly. The music was coming from a room with a door ajar to his left. He reached for the door handle and stopped, biting his lip. Should he really be doing this?

Tsuna inched forwards and pressed his eye to the gap.

It was Asari Ugetsu, the first rain guardian. Tsuna recalled what Reborn told him.

_Asari Ugetsu held his flute over everything else, even his life. But, once his friend Primo was in trouble, he sold his instrument for a trio of short swords and one long sword. He gave up something he held over his life for his friends._

Just like thought. Well, Yamamoto still plays baseball but- "A-ah!" Tsuna gasped as he accidently leaned on the door, forgetting that it was open. The door opened, and Tsuna fell forward, let out a startled "EEP!" as he hit the ground.

"Ah, are you okay?" Tsuna looked up to see the first rain guardian looking down at him in surprise.

He'd forgotten how much the man resembled Yamamoto. Tsuna straightening up. "S-sorry!" He squeaked, bowing slightly.

"No, it's alright." Asari smiled, putting his flute down before leaning down and taking Tsuna's hand ad grasping it firmly, pulling Tsuna back to his feet. "Were you listening?"

Tsuna thanked him and dusted his shirt, looking at the ground, too embarrassed to look up.

"A-ah, yes…you play the flute?" Tsuna asked. He thought the man had quitted.

Asari laughed, making Tsuna look up. "Yes. Not as much as I used to, but I still do play."

"I-I see…" Tsuna raised his head slightly, looking around the room.

It was very…traditional compared to the other rooms around the mansion. There was a bamboo mat on the floor, swords hanging on the wall, the closet door looked like it had been replaced with a shoji screen. There was even a small table with cushions around it.

"I miss my homeland very much." Asari said, seeing Tsuna stare. The man smiled. "But, if I can be of use to Giotto here, I will be here."

Tsuna looked at Asari, smiling nervously. "Um…I miss my home too." He confessed, giving a little laugh and scratching the back of his neck. "And it's only been a night…"

Asari nodded in understanding before gesturing to a small tea set on top of his dresser.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Um…yes please." Asari nodded and gestured Tsuna over to the small table. Tsuna sat on one of the cushions.

Asari was very similar to Yamamoto…but he was more polite and soft-spoken. Maybe it was because Yamamoto was a athlete while Asari was a musician…

As Tsuna mused, the sound of boiling water soon filled the room. Asari came over with the tea and sat, pouring Tsuna and himself a cup.

"I don't think I got your name last night." Asari said, smiling.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ah. My name's Asari Ugetsu."

Tsuna nodded, even though he already knew. He picked up his tea cup and took a sip before placing it back down again, watching the water ripple. "I…I have a friend who also gave up something important for me."

Asari raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I gave up something important for Giotto?"

Tsuna eyes widened. _'Oh shoot!' _"Ah! Um…" Tsuna gulped under Asari's stare. "You left Japan for Primo, didn't you?" He squeaked.

"Ah, yes." Asari nodded, sipping his tea. "Yes I did. But, I also sold my old instruments for swords to help Giotto too."

"O-oh. I see." Tsuna muttered. That was close. Way too close.

"What did your friend give up?" Asari asked curiously, staring at Tsuna. "If it's not too personal, of course."

Should he really be giving out anything else?

"I-it's fine…he gave up a sport…"

"Hm? Is it Kendo? Sumo? Or is it a western sport?"

"Um…western sport…" Tsuna doubted baseball had came to Japan yet…

"I see." Asari smiled. "What did he give it up for-?"

"UGETSU!" The door burst open revealing a panting G. "Have you seen…" He trailed off as he saw Tsuna and Asari, both sitting around the table drinking tea.

"Oh? Are you playing a game?" Asari said curiously, staring at G while taking a sip of tea. "Playing tag with Lampo?"

"…" Tsuna eyed G's clenched fist worriedly.

"Um…Asari-san…you shouldn't really…"

"YOU BASTARD!" G yelled at a mildly surprised Asari. "WHY ARE YOU TWO IN HERE DRINKING…TEA? AND KID!" Tsuna squeaked as G turned to Tsuna. "WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR ROOM?"

"I-I was hungry…"

"YOU WERE HUNGRY-?"

"Maa, maa." Asari smiled, standing up and walking to G's side and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, G. He didn't do anything wrong."

G shrugged Asari's hand off his shoulder, giving the man a look that would kill any other man. "Tch!" He growled, storming away, looking absolutely furious.

"….hm." Asari stared after the man. "G's being a bit more angry then usual…"

Tsuna stood and stared after the red-haired man before looking at the rain guardian again. He stood up, bowing. "S-sorry! I shouldn't have left my room-"

"No, it's not your fault Tsunayoshi-kun." Asari said, turning the Tsuna and smiled. "He's just being unusually moody."

"That's probably because he went through all that trouble to wake me up." A voice sighed. A familiar man with blond hair walked into Tsuna's line of sight.

"Oh! Giotto!" Asari said in surprise. "What happened?"

"He knocked down my door because he was worried this child was attempting to assassinate me." Giotto said, glancing at the said boy. Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"Assassinate..." Asari laughed. "G's just being protective as usual, right?"

"Yeah." Primo smiled gently, chuckling before glancing at Tsuna again. Tsuna got a bad feeling.

"Can you come with me? Tsunayoshi was it?" Tsuna fought back a wince at the slight commanding edge to the man's voice.

"Uh...sure..." Tsuna stood up, feeling more then a bit worried.

Giotto smiled at Tsuna's expression. "Don't worry. Your not in trouble."

Maybe. The unspoken word hung in the air, making Tsuna bite his lip before nodding, walking to the blond. Asari sent Tsuna a reassuring smile.

"Follow me." Giotto walked down the hallway, gesturing for Tsuna to follow. Tsuna waved to Asari before following. Primo led him down the hallway before turning and opening a door, revealing an unoccupied room.

Primo walked over and sat on the chair next to a desk while gesturing Tsuna to sit on the bed. Tsuna gulped and complied.

The two stared at each other for a minute in an awkward silence.

"Who are you?" Giotto finally broke the silence, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, staring at Tsuna with a sudden emotionless expression that surprised the boy.

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous to be in the same room as his great-great-great grandfather...

Primo appraised him for a moment. Tsuna stared at the ground, hoping he wouldn't ask anything too specific.

"Are you related to me in some way?" Primo inquired. It took all Tsuna had not to gasp in surprise. "Some of my guardians believe you're my...son or something. Are you a cousin?"

Tsuna stared at the ground some more, clenching his fists. "Um, n-not r-really..."

Tsuna thought he Giotto narrow his eyes, but when Tsuna looked up, the man's eyes were as light-hearted as usual. "I see." Primo leaned forward a little bit, resting an elbow on the desk next to him. "Why are you here, Tsunayoshi?"

"I...I don't know." Tsuna muttered shakily. "I just ended up here...somehow." Tsuna mentally slapped himself for not thinking of a better excuse.

"Where are you from?"

_Stop asking questions! "_Japan..."

Primo sighed. "Tsunayoshi, do you realize that the Vongola has no people in Japan other then Asari and a couple of his friends?"

_Oh, crap_. Tsuna eyes widened. He was soscrewed…

"I want to know the truth Tsunayoshi." Primo said seriously, his orange eyes staring straight into Tsuna's brown ones. "You just appeared out of thin air in the middle of our meeting, and it looks like you'll be staying here for quite awhile too. I want to be able to trust you while you're here."

Could Tsuna really tell him? Maybe to wouldn't change the time line that much…but what if it did? But It might not...Tsuna shook his head, forcing the confusing thoughts out of his head. If he didn't tell…Primo would keep asking until he did, since he obviously knew Tsuna was hiding something.

He...had no choice. Even if he didn't believe him, either way he had to say _something_. Tsuna looked up and stared into Giotto's eyes again.

"If I tell you..." Tsuna sighed in defeat. "You can't tell anyone."

Giotto raised an eyebrow before nodding.

Tsuna took a deep breath and looked down again. Here it was…

"You probably won't believe this…but…I'm from the future…"

Silence. After nearly a minute had passed, Tsuna looked up again.

Primo's eyes were wide I surprise. "What?"

"I'm...from the future...150 years from now..." Primo's eyes widened further when Tsuna added the "150 years".

After a minute of two, Primo seemed to recover and gestured for Tsuna to go on. Tsuna looked down at his hands. "I wasn't lying before...I am from Japan, and I am in the Vongola. My dad really is in the Vongola too...and in the future, the Vongola has a lot of people in Japan." Giotto seemed to be staring at Tsuna disbelievingly. "The Vongola's become one of the most powerful families in the Mafia..."

Giotto stared at Tsuna, looking dumbstruck. Finally, he said "The Vongola are still in 150 years?..."

Tsuna was a bit surprised. He believed him. "Y-yeah...we have a nin- ah, I mean Decimo."

Primo stared at Tsuna for a moment.

"…I need some proof." Primo sighed, rubbing his temples. "I can't believe you just like that…"

Tsuna nodded. "You're Vongola Primo. You and G created the Vongola together. And…" Tsuna wasn't sure if he should mention it… "Your best friend, Shimon Cozart. He was the one who thought of the idea of creating a vigilante group."

Giotto stared in surprise. "Alright…I believe you." Tsuna let out a sigh in relief. But then Primo continued. "But how did you know it was Cozart? And why are you in this time period?"

Oh shoot. "Well, like I said, I have no idea how I got here and how to get back…Long story. Really long." _Please don't ask me to say it…_

Even though Tsuna told Giotto about the future, he didn't want Primo to know he was Vongola Decimo…

"I would stay to listen to it." Primo said, glancing at his watch. "But I have a very important meeting in 5 minutes."

Tsuna nearly slumped in relief. "O-oh."

Giotto looked up and smiled at Tsuna reassuringly.

"To anyone other then my guardians, you will be introduced as my distant relative. Since you do look like me…"

It was closer then he would ever know. "O-okay…"

Primo suddenly stood up. "Alright, then I'll give my guardians a quick introduction of you before I leave." When he saw Tsuna's anxious look, he added "I won't tell them about the future…" Tsuna nodded gratefully and followed Primo out of the room.

Eventually, after many twists and turns that Tsuna tried to memorize, they eventually got to a small room which held a dining hall, obviously for everyday use. Sitting by the fancy looking wooden table in the center of the room was all of Primo's guardians, minus Daemon Spade and Lampo. Alaude was sitting in his own private corner while G, Asari, and Knuckle sat together. It looked like Knuckle was trying to strike up a conversation with Alaude though. And failing miserably.

They all looked up from their conversations when Primo and Tsuna entered the room. Alaude narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, making the boy gulp in fear. He was just like Hibari…without the "Bite you to death" motto.

"Everyone" Giotto began, glancing at a now shaking Tsuna in confusion, who was now averting Alaude's piercing glare (it was near identical to Hibari's) like his life depended on it. "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's from Japan, and will be staying with us until he's able to get back. And, don't attack him in his stay here." Primo gave G and Alaude a pointed stared. "Tsunayoshi, you've met these people, but they are G, Alaude, Asari, and Knuckle." Primo pointed each of them out. "Lampo probably went to visit his family, and Daemon is on an extended mission right now." So that was where that man was…Tsuna hoped he wouldn't come back in a long, long, long time. Primo glanced at his right-hand man. "G, take him around town today, okay? He's a foreigner…you probably want to explore a little, right?" He glanced at Tsuna.

Well, that was true…but touring around town with G…Tsuna flinched as the man gave him a heated glare, but nodded.

"I'll be going now. But G, I need to talk to you for a moment." The red head narrowed his eyes and nodded, standing from his seat and following Giotto as he walked out of the room

Knuckle and Asari smiled at him before turning back to their breakfast while Alaude continued glaring at him, giving him…Tsuna mentally groaned. Why did Primo have to leave him in the mercy of these people?

* * *

><p>"What is it, Primo?" G grumbled, kicking the wall of the corridor lightly.<p>

"I'm pretty sure this boy is trustworthy." Giotto sighed, glanced at the dining room. "Trust me. But the only problem is the fact that he's hiding something. I think it's big."

"Then why do you trust him?" G growled.

"Hyper intuition." Giotto smiled, tapping his head.

G stared at the man sceptically. "Right…Are going to head to that diplomatic meeting now?"

"Yeah." Giotto said grimly. "With the way things are going, it looks like there really is going to be an all out war soon."

Giotto was headed to a meeting with many mafia family heads. These ones were actually the nice ones, and Giotto was hoping they would being willing to start an alliance for the coming war.

"You've got guards? Are you sure you don't want any of us with you?"

Giotto laughed, patting G's shoulder. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I got my gloves."

"…right…" Giotto sighed at G's reluctance.

"I better get going." Giotto patted G's back before walking away. "Also, take care of Tsunayoshi. I have the feeling he's important."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was supposed to be way longer, but I still have one stupid gym exam left…who even cares about gym? -_- Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: G and Guilt

**School is OVER! ^.^ Anywho, there's some Italian in here, so sorry if I got it wrong X3 Er, and also, SEPCIAL SPECIAL thanks to "The person who lives over the rainbow" XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>G glared at the kid, Tsunayoshi's face, wondering how such a timid little kid could be important enough for Giotto to say so.<p>

After Giotto told him that the boy was trustworthy, he had slowly walked back to the dining room, trying to analyze how the boy had won Giotto's trust so...so easily. Well, Giotto was a _bit_ too open to be healthy, but...what did the kid say to earn his trust?

Of course, he trusted Giotto's opinion, but he couldn't help but be suspicious. The kid did appear out of nowhere, after all.

When he finally got back to the dining room, the boy had already joined the idiot Asari and brainless Knuckle, chatting it up and munching on some bread or whatever, smiling and nodding to Knuckle's enthusiastic words.

The kid was defiantly in the mafia, since Giotto said so. But how did he manage to look so innocent when the mafia was filled with blood?

"Oh!" Asari smiled as he walked into the room. "G! Tsuna and I were just talking about you-"

G walked out.

But sadly, soon after, around lunch, he remembered that Primo had wanted him to bring the boy out into town and reluctantly dragged himself out of his room and started searching for the kid. Once he found him (he was with Asari again) he dragged the frightened looking boy out of the room and out of the Vongola mansion.

G had forced the boy to start walking on his own (he swore the kid had no guts) and took the kid to the bakery. They'd got a seat, and there they were. Sitting in an awkward silence, the kid nervously nibbling on a sandwich, and him glaring at the kid's face. He was probably scaring him, but he honestly didn't care. He was too busy thinking to notice.

At one point of time, the kid had looked up from his sandwich and opened his mouth to speak, looking at G, but as soon as he saw him glaring at him, he let out a frightened squeak and hurriedly looked down again.

What a chicken…

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at his bread like his life depended on it.<p>

Why was he glaring? Why?

Tsuna gave a quick glance up. Well, he wasn't glaring at him anymore. He was glaring at his coffee…Tsuna mentally shuddered. G was as scary as Gokudera before he pledged himself as Tsuna's right-hand man…maybe more. But hey, at least G didn't try to kill him. But that was probably thanks to Primo. And…G did try to kill him when they first met. Tsuna mentally sighed, finishing his last piece of bread.

He waited a couple seconds for G to notice the fact that he was done, but the man seemed to be too busy staring…glaring at his cup, looking deep in thought. Tsuna thought back at what Reborn told him awhile back…

"_He assisted in the creation of the vigilante group, which later became the Vongola. He was a childhood friend of Primo, also serving as Primo's right arm." _

Tsuna stared at the man. He…he was like Gokudera-kun to the core… Reborn had also told him how the man, well, as a child at least, was quick tempered, hard to gain trust from, and extremely loyal to those who do gain it…

…Tsuna missed his own self proclaimed right-hand man thinking about it.

"Um….G-san…"

The man looked up and blinked as he saw that Tsuna was done.

"Oh. You're done?" Tsuna nodded nervously as the man stood up. "Alright, let's go then. Primo wanted me to show you around town, so that's what I'm going to do."

"O-okay…" Tsuna stood up and followed the man out of the bakery, leaving the smell of fresh baking bread behind.

The two started to walk around town, G pointed out various buildings. Tsuna glanced at the red-head whenever he did. He wasn't that scary when he wasn't glaring.

Along the way, they ran into a few people. G seemed to be acquainted with everybody in the town. He greeted a florist, a couple random townspeople, and a convenience store owner, talking to all of them in Italian.

"Oh! A cat!" Tsuna exclaimed in one point in time, crouching down to greet a small cat that reminded him of Uri greatly. When he held out a hand to pet it, it walked away. "E-Eh?" Tsuna watched as it walked straight to G…and rubbed it's self against the man's leg. Tsuna honestly thought the cat had met its end…but surprisingly, G leaned down and stroked the cat's head.

Tsuna's mouth fell open in surprise. He snapped it shut when G looked up again.

"Let's get going." The man muttered, abruptly straightening up and starting to walk away. Tsuna's eyes widened and he ran forward to catch up. He glanced down at the cat again before he left.

_Was that…fish?_

Later, when they weren't looking at churches and clock towers, G seemed to glare at every suspicious looking person they passed by. Tsuna was a bit curious (and unnerved), so he asked.

"Um…G-san, why are you glaring at…everyone?" Tsuna said, staring at the red-head. G seemed to glare at Tsuna for a moment for answering.

"There are lots of foreigners around today." G muttered, looking around him, looking a bit distracted. "I have to look out for any suspicious looking people. They might go after Primo. I have to protect him…"

Tsuna blinked. That sounded like someone he knew…

"_Jyuudaime!"_

"…" Tsuna mentally sighed.

Suddenly, Tsuna was jolted out of his thoughts as G grabbed Tsuna's shoulder, stopping the boy in mid-step. "Che…let's go another way." G muttered as he eyed a group of suspicious looking men in suits standing in the middle of a public square. G started to push Tsuna towards a different road. Tsuna glanced at the men. Were they…part of the mafia?

Before the two of them could successfully get away, one of the suited people happened to look their way. Sadly, they recognized them, most likely thanks to G's hair.

"È Guardiano Tempesta Vongola di Primo!" One of then men yelled in Italian, making Tsuna blink in confusion. The others started to turn. Tsuna heard G curse under his breath, stopping where he stood.

"Don't say anything." G muttered before turning to the men, his face emotionless.

"Vongola Primo ha un figlio?" One of the men roared, laughing, making Tsuna flinch at the loud voice. He glanced up at G's face. The man looked really serious. That must mean the people were bad.

"No. Questo è un suo parente da un paese straniero." G replied in a tight voice.

Tsuna now really wished he listened in those times when Gokudera-kun attempted to teach him Italian. He wasn't exactly the best student…he was no good in English, let along Italian. Everything they said sounded like

"Che deve dire che questo ragazzo si preoccupa molto, no?" One of the men said, giving Tsuna a look that made the boy shiver in fear.

G said nothing in reply to what the man said, only giving the man a glare before suddenly grabbing Tsuna's upper arm and dragging the boy away, making Tsuna yelp in surprise. Only once they could see the Vongola mansion in the distance did G let go.

When he was let go, Tsuna gasped and put his hands on his knees, panting. G had practically _ran_ the whole way!

"Who…who were those people?" Tsuna managed to say, managing to get some of his breath back. "What…what did they want?"

"…" G glanced back they way they had come before speaking. "They're a mafia family that came for Primo's meeting called the _Vuoto_. They're… just trying to cause trouble, you could say.

"What did they say?" Tsuna didn't know why, but he felt as if they had said something that had to do with him.

G's face seemed to tighten at the words.

"Nothing you have to worry about. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>G clenched his fists as him and the kid made their way back to the Vongola mansion.<p>

Those bastards…

"_It's Vongola Primo's Storm Guardians!" One of the men roared. __Some of the men turned, and spotting Tsuna, G heard them mutter the word "Son."._

"…" _G cursed under his breath in Italian and turned, whispering for the kid not to say anything before turning to the people, his face completely clean of emotion. _

_Damn the Vuoto Famiglia….__G didn't even understand why Giotto invited that family for the alliance… _

_That certain Mafia family, as well as most of the families Giotto had invited,__ lived far away from this town. This town was mainly ruled by the Vongola, so no other families dared to come near. But…since Giotto had called a meeting for an alliance, families from all over Italy had come to this small , Primo had posted countless guards around town to prevent anything from happening, but, with some many other families around, it was going to be hard to keep the peace. _

"_Vongola Primo had a son?" One man said in laughter, leering at the cowering, oblivious brunette next to him. _

"_No." G replied __firmly. "He's a relative from a foreign country."_

"_Then he must care about him a lot then, no?" The obvious leader or the group sneered, staring at Tsuna and making the boy flinch closer to G's side. _

G's face darkened. The man was practically threatening to use Tsuna as a hostage against Giotto!

He had to tell Giotto when they got back…He knew he should have gone with him, but that idiot insisted. He could be protecting his best friend and leader instead of having to watch over this brat…

* * *

><p>Tsuna glanced at G's face for the fifth time in a row. The man still didn't notice. Still busy glaring off into space…again. Tsuna bit his lip and spoke up.<p>

"Um…G-san…are…are you good friends with Primo?"

The man blinked and shook himself, glancing at Tsuna in surprise, and to Tsuna's surprise, no glare.

"Eh…yeah…we were childhood friends." G said suspiciously, giving Tsuna a look. Tsuna tried to smile.

"Oh…just curious…but how did you meet?"

G stared at Tsuna for a couple seconds. "…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looked away.

"Well…when I was five or something, I was trying to save a cat from a tree." G muttered. Tsuna blinked in surprise. A cat? "I managed to climb up and help it get back down…but then I realized how high I was…and that the branch I was on was breaking. Luckily, Giotto happened to pass by and used his own body as a cushion, softening my fall by…a lot. Instead of cracking my skull open, I managed to get away with a broken leg. But Giotto walked away with a broken arm…" G sighed, reaching into his pocket and taking something out. A cigarette? G took out a lighter as well, lighting the cigarette and putting it in his mouth. "From that day on, I swore that I'd stay by his side. No matter what, through thick or thin."

Tsuna stared in surprise.

This was Tsuna's basic story: Saved Gokudera from blowing himself up. Afterwards, Gokudera pledged his absolute loyalty. Met Yamamoto. The boy soon gave up baseball from the sword.

Giotto's story: Saved G from dying. G soon pledged his absolute loyalty. Met Asari. He gave up music for the sword.

_GAAAH!_Tsuna yelled in his mind, clutching his head. What was wrong with his family?

"Oi…are you okay?" G said, sounded a tiny, tiny bit concerned as Tsuna seemed to nearly rip his hair out.

"Ah…no…sorry." Tsuna let go of his hair and walked normally again. "Do you…do you like cats, G-san?"

Tsuna watched as G "tched", turning away. Were the man's cheeks red? Tsuna wasn't sure if it wasn't just a trick of light or not. "I don't know what you're talking about."

…Well, that made it kind of obvious. And Gokudera had Uri too…Not that Uri liked him.

Tsuna laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that…I have a friend who's really similar to you. But…he's a lot rasher, has a really quick temper, a bit too stubborn, and kind of over-protective." Tsuna sighed. He really missed his friends…

G raised an eyebrow. For a second, Tsuna thought he was going to question him like Asari had, but the man said nothing.

"Oya, isn't that how you were when you were young?" Tsuna turned at the voice to see Lampo holding a bunch of what looked like food in his arms. He was obviously back from visiting his family. Lampo glanced at Tsuna. "Hey mini Primo."

…Mini Primo?

Since G already seemed pretty pissed off, the red-head didn't seem to be able to hold himself back. His eyebrow twitched. "Bastard…" G put the teen in a headlock.

"Ow! Owowowowow!" Lampo wailed, clutching at the arm constricting his airway. Tsuna winced as all the food fell to the ground.

"Um…" Tsuna opened his mouth to say that they were causing a scene….but the words didn't seem to come out once he saw the look on G's face. Scary.

"Stupid kid!" He growled angrily, a crying Lampo still in the headlock. Eventually though, G let Lampo go, the teen falling pathetically to the ground. "Don't say things that aren't true!"

Lampo, who was lying face down on the ground muttered "You just proved my point."

"Why you-!"

"Maa maa, no fighting!" A cheerful voice laughed. Tsuna glanced up in relief, and surprise. They were closer to the mansion then he thought. They were close enough for Asari to hear and come out, laughing cheerfully.

"Give Lampo a break." Asari laughed, walking over to Lampo and helping to poor teen up. "He's right, isn't he?"

G gave the two of them a death glare. Lampo seemed to shrink slightly, but Asari only laughed again. The man stormed away (A/N: Stormed away? Get it? "Storm?" Storm guardian? HAHAHAHA…okay, not funny. Cough. Sorry, couldn't help it.), leaving Tsuna slightly scared.

Asari laughed, patting a frightened looking Lampo on the head and smiled at Tsuna. "Your friend sounds exactly like G when he was young."

Tsuna smiled back nervously. "Ha…ha….yeah…" Primo's family…was exactly like his. Maybe that was why ninth called his family "the second coming of the first generation".

Although…Tsuna felt a bit bad for listing Gokudera's bad qualities, and Lampo saying that it was just like G…G must had felt pretty insulted. As Tsuna thought about this, he started to feel more guilty,

"Okay, Lampo." Asari glanced at all the stuff on the ground. "Are those from your parents again?"

Lampo seemed to recover. "Yeah." He muttered, leaning down to pick up all the stuff.

Asari glanced at Tsuna, probably seeing the guilty expression on his face. Asari smiled gently. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. G's always like that."

Tsuna forced a smiled onto his face and nodded. But he still couldn't help but feel guilty…

* * *

><p>Tsuna slowly tipped-toed down the hall, stopping at the room Asari had directed him to. Tsuna stared at the door nervously.<p>

This…This was G's room, right? Tsuna nervously lifted a hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"I-It's me." Tsuna stuttered nervously. He heard a sigh from inside the room.

"Come in." Tsuna opened the door to the room, peaking inside.

G was sitting on an armchair with an open book in his hands, wearing glasses. The red-head took of the glasses and stared at Tsuna.

"What do you want?"

Tsuna winced at his tone of voice and rubbed the back of his head. Why was he doing this again?

"Um…well, I just wanted to say sorry for before." Tsuna muttered, looking down. "And…also, my friend who kind of resembles you…he's really nice!" G raised an eyebrow as Tsuna started to ramble. "He's really over-protective, but it makes me happy! I use to be called dame-Tsuna, but he was the first person to care... And, he's actually the first friend I've ever had, and even though he's really rash, he tries his best, an when he does lose control, that's just him, and how he is, but I know he really tries not too, and even though he doesn't let people it, he's really nice when he does let people in and…and-!" Tsuna took a deep breath and was about to continue, when G stopped him.

"Oi…calm down a little." G sighed and put down his book, making Tsuna stop. "I don't really get why you're apologizing though."

Tsuna felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"A-Ah, s-sorry!" Tsuna squeaked, bowing low and looking down at his feet, now feeling completely embarrassed. "I just thought…he…um…"

Tsuna stopped talking when he felt a hand on his head. Blinking with surprise, he looked up only to see G walking out of the room.

"….eh?"

G chuckled.

'_He really reminds me of Giotto.'_

* * *

><p>Gokudera, Tsuna-kun's right-hand man, banged his head and fists against the floor, yelling about how he was sorry and that he was a failure as a right-hand man while a usually cheerful Yamamoto seemed more subtle then usual, sitting on a chair near Enma and staring at Spanner, Irie, and now Giannini work on the ten-year bazooka.<p>

It's been ten hours since Tsuna had disappeared. That meant 30 hours where Tsuna-kun was.

Tsuna-kun could be dead for all they knew.

Hibari and Mukuro were at it again, tonfa against trident, seeming unconcerned about the current situation. But Enma could tell by the way they seemed distracted, the way their eyes kept travelling to the bazooka before snapping back to their opponent that it was the opposite. Even they cared…in their own way. Tsuna-kun's guardians really are an odd bunch…

The reason everyone seemed a bit more depressed then usual was because when Giannini came in and found out about the present situation, he had stated in front of everybody that it wasn't possible to get Tsuna back to the present, saying some stuff Enma didn't understand about the time-space, parallel worlds, etc, etc.

Of course, after he stated those words half of the people in the room wanted to kill him.

Yamamoto had to hold Gokudera back. Hibari and Mukuro (probably just looking for a reason to fight) went at Giannini, only to block each other, making the situation worse by starting another fight. Even Reborn took Leon from his hat and pointed the gun at him, saying he didn't give a shit and wanted them to find a way _or else_. On the other hand, Chrome just seemed to look a bit more depressed then she already was in a corner, Lambo started to cry, and Ryohei said "I don't understand what you said, but it sounded bad to the EXTREME!"

Enma sighed and curled up into a ball on his seat.

"YOU! KOZARTO!" Enma looked up in surprise to see Gokudera was no longer on the floor, but looming over him, fists clenched. "It's your fault Jyuudaime was sent to the past! If you were more careful-"

Enma saw Yamamoto look at Gokudera in surprise from the corner of his eyes. "Gokudera…"

"If you just trusted Jyuudaime, he wouldn't be in this mess! He could have got out of the way, easily, but you were in the way, and he decided to help you instead! You're not worth it!"

Enma flinched at the harsh, but very very, very true words Gokudera spat at him. Those were the words that had been echoing in Enma's head ever since Tsuna saved him. And now, Gokudera was yelling them in his face.

It was true though…it was his entire fault. He should have talked to Tsuna-kun. He shouldn't have listened to Julie, who was under the possession or Daemon. He…he should have listened to what his heart was telling him, and not listened to what everyone else was saying to him, their own judgement clouded by grief. He…he never felt so guilty, so _sorry_ for what he'd done in his entire life.

And he couldn't do anything about it. Even when he wanted to help Tsuna-kun the most, he couldn't.

"Maa maa, Gokudera." Yamamoto said in a fake cheerful voice and putting on a fake smile that even Enma could see through. "Don't worry too much! Tsuna's got his gloves and pills, right? He'll be able to defend himself!"

Gokudera turned to the boy and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the fake, painful looking smile on Yamamoto's face.

"…Che." Gokudera spun around and stomped away. Yamamoto stared after the boy before turning to Enma and smiling.

"Haha, don't worry about what Gokudera said." Yamamoto laughed. "We're all a bit worried about Tsuna, ne?"

Enma gave the boy a tiny smile before burying his face in his arms.

'…_I'll bring you back Tsuna-kun…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all the reviewsfavorites/alerts! Seriously, I read every single one and...er...think about it? X3 Next chapter's probably going to come a bit late next week, but I'll try to write a lot in that time span! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Lampo, Knuckle and Cozart

Emna tried to make himself as small as possible as Gokudera yelled at a terrified looking Irie and a bored looking Spanner. Giannini was already gone, cowering somewhere (and he was older then both Spanner and Irie).

"IT'S BEEN FUCKING 24 HOURS!" Gokudera bellowed, his fists clenched at his sides. "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAD FINISHED YET?"

"G-Gokudera-san." Irie stuttered his hands held up as a useless defense against the terrifying storm guardian. "W-We've been working a-all this time and w-we n-needed to s-sleep too!"

"Jyuudaime is stuck who-knows-where, and you sleep!" Gokudera yelled. "I stayed up all night!" He added.

"Not that it helped." Spanner spoke up from beside the bazooka, typing something into the computer hooked up to it. Enma tried to shrink a little bit more. Gokudera looked ten times more furious.

"S-Spanner!" Irie cried. Gokudera spun to glare at the younger blond.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared, whipping out his dynamites.

"You're disturbing the peace." Enma's eyes widened and he turned at the cold voice. I-It was...Hibari...with his tonfas out... Hibari started forward, towards Gokudera, raising his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death." He growled in a murderous tone. Enma felt his eyebrow twitch. How the hell did Tsuna-kun stand all of this?

The aura coming from the cloud guardian was scary... Enma winced, scarier then Aldehied when _she_ was angry.

"You want to fight?" Gokudera demanded, turning to Hibari and lighting the dynamites in his hands. The two glared at each other. Enma honestly thought Gokudera had no chance. Yamamoto, who was sitting beside Enma again, probably realized this and stood from his seat.

"Maa, maa." The boy was suddenly beside Gokudera, patting the silver haired boy's shoulder while grinning. "No need to be violent! It will only take a couple more days, right?" Yamamoto added, glancing at Irie, smiling. The boy nodded in relief.

"Y-yeah, it'll take us little longer." Irie laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "But-"

Irie was cut off at the sound of metal hitting metal. Hibari had launched himself forward, and Yamamoto got his sword out just in time to block the incoming attack. '_Where did that come from?' _Enma thought dazedly.

"Don't get in the way." Hibari growled. Yamamoto grin began to waver as the guy began to push against Yamamoto's sword, Hibari's other tonfa coming forward for the hit.

"Ah, not good." Yamamoto gulped, straining to push Hibari's tonfa back.

"Oi. Tsuna's not here, so take control of things." Enma, who was watching everything with a kind of fear and fascination, jumped in surprise as Reborn's voice spoke up from beside him. Enma stared at the Arcobaleno standing on a nearby table.

"...What?" Enma said, staring.

"Go into your hyper dying will mode before they-" Reborn nodded at a mostly one sided battle between Hibari and Yamamoto. "-destroy the bazooka."

Enma blinked and glanced at the battle. They _were _getting dangerously near the bazooka...But Enma didn't really think he had the right to stop them. Tsuna was their leader...they'd kill him…but he dragged Tsuna down, making the boy disappear…

Sadly, Gokudera decided to join the fight now.

"BASTARD!" The boy threw multiple dynamites, scattering them all over the place, mostly around Hibari and Yamamoto. And the ten-year bazooka.

Enma gasped. If it was destroyed, Tsuna-kun would never come back.

Enma ran forward.

Hurriedly, he went into hyper dying will mode, using gravity to send the dynamites across the room. Just in time too. Just as they were out of range, they exploded, destroying the wall. Luckily, the place didn't collapse. Enma sighed and lower his arm, letting his dying will mode disappear.

That was way to close-

"GYUPYAHAHAHA! Hahaha, Lambo-san wants to play too!" Lambo's cow printed costume appeared at the top of the steps. Lambo ran down the stairs, a grenade in his hand.

"Lambo!" I-Pin cried, chasing after him. "Stop it!"

"Hahaha!" Lambo threw the grenade, straight at Enma, who was right next to the bazooka. Enma's eyes widened just before the grenade exploded.

BOOM! There was a huge explosion, soon followed by a burst of pink smoke, filling the entire room.

"Ah, no!" Irie yelled, coughing as he waved the smoke away from his face, staring at the bazooka. It was now lying on the ground.

"Uh oh." Spanner sat up, readjusting his goggles. "That's not good."

"What the hell happened?" Gokudera demanded, getting back to his feet. Everyone (except Hibari, obviously) had been knocked of their feet from the explosion. Irie rushed to the bazooka.

"This is really bad!" He gasped.

"Hm? Where'd Enma go?" Yamamoto wondered out loud, looking around in confusion. The smoke had cleared by now, revealing the red-head was missing.

"Uh oh. Shimon decimo was sent." Spanner muttered, now next the bazooka and examining it closely. "Since he was so close to the grenade when it exploded, there's a high possibility that he will be unconscious wherever he appears…Also...since the bazooka was damaged, there's a possibility the "time" will become unstable. Like one day here could be a month or something there now."

"Wait, but did you program it to send the person to the person with the same blood?" Irie asked as Spanner hooked the bazooka back to the computer again.

"Yeah. I did that."

"So you're saying that there will be a high chance that Enma will be unconscious where ever he arrives?" Reborn inquired.

"Yeah!" Irie typed into the computer frantically, looking like he was in a lot of pain from his stomach. "We can only hope he landed somewhere safe..."

No one noticed when Reborn tipped the rim of his hat down, a smirk gracing the Arcobaleno's features.

* * *

><p>Cozart stretched in his bed, yawning.<p>

Ah, the goodness of sleep.

Cozart sighed. Taking care of a mafia family that moved every other week wasn't that easy. He need these times like these where could just sit back and relax. He rolled to his side, eyes still closed.

There was something warm beside him, and still being half asleep as he was, he instinctively hugged whatever it was.

_'Ah...warm...'_

Then the thing moved. It was almost...human.

…human…?

Cozart's eyes flew open.

Lying right in front of him, inches from his face, in his arms, was a kid, maybe fifteen or sixteen, fast asleep. Oddly, he had the same coloured hair as him.

Oh, and he looked exactly the same as him. But younger.

And...he was sleeping on the same bed.

And...he was hugging him.

"GAAH!" Cozart backpedalled, accidentally falling off the side of his bed his haste.

Holy shit there was a kid on his bed! Cozart scrambled to his feet and stared at the kid.

He didn't...no. Cozart felt his head. Okay, so he wasn't drunk last night. And the kid was clearly wearing clothes so _that _couldn't have happened. And the kid was sleeping on his covers, not under like Cozart was. So...he must have came after he went to sleep. Cozart was pretty sure the kid wasn't there when he came to the bed.

He didn't bang up a random girl, did he? This kid looked identical to him!

Cozart thought back. Okay, so if he were to have this kid, he'd have to be...thirteen or something. No, he was sure this kid wasn't his. Maybe a cousin? Brother? But he didn't have any living relatives...

In his pondering, Cozart didn't notice the boy had wokne up until the boy spoke- er, yelled.

"GAH!" Cozart looked up in surprise to see the kid staring at him, backpedalling, and falling of the bed like he did.

...Maybe his parents had another kid in secret?

"A-ah-" The kid was still on the ground, staring at Cozart with wide eyes. "Y-your..."

They stared at each other in silence. The kid was wearing _his _favourite jacket. Well…it looked like his favourite jacket. It obviously wasn't Cozart's because it fit the kid snugly. Cozart stared in the kid's eyes and with a jolt, realized the kid had the exact _same _eyes as him. He's _never _met someone with the same eyes as him. Never.

Who was this kid?

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! Bring this package to Primo."<p>

"Ah, hai!" Tsuna scurried forward and took the package from G.

"Make sure it get's there safely." Tsuna nodded before turning with the package in tow.

It's been nearly a week since Tsuna was sent to the past. Mostly, he's been running errands, and stuff like that for Giotto. G had said something like "If you want to live here, work. Now."

Primo, of course, told him he didn't have to, but Tsuna refused. G was right. He was getting free food and shelter…it was only right that he worked.

On the other hand, Tsuna was really starting to miss home. Even though it was only a week, Tsuna wondered whether or not he would ever get home, or would he just be stuck in the past...for the rest of his life.

"Um, G-Giotto-san!" Tsuna said, knocking on Primo's door. Primo was trying to get Tsuna to call him 'Giotto'. He said that G, Daemon, and Alaude were the ones who called them that, and no matter how much he told them not to, they still did, sadly. Like how everyone either called Tsuna by his full name or Decimo. Tsuna understood exactly how the man feels.

"Come in." Tsuna pushed the door open.

At his desk, Giotto looked up at Tsuna. "A package?"

"Y-Yeah. G-san told me to give it to you." Tsuna muttered placing it on Giotto desk nervously, careful not to knock over any stacks of paper. Like he did before.

"Hm..." Giotto nodded, glancing at the package. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded.

"Also, Tsunayoshi...can you bring this letter to the post for me?" Giotto queried, picking up an envelope from his desk and handing it to Tsuna.

"S-sure!" Tsuna bowed (Giotto had already told him to stop bowing for him), taking the letter, and backed out of the room.

Tsuna walked through the halls, now carrying the letter.

"Oh. It's Mini Primo." Tsuna turned to see Lampo opening his bedroom door, about to step out. He glanced at the envelope in Tsuna's hand. "You're delivering a letter for Primo?"

Tsuna blinked. "Ah, yeah."

"I see…do you know where the post office is?"

Tsuna blinked. He…didn't. And he was about to walk out of the mansion without knowing…

"N-no."

Lampo sighed, putting his hands behind his head and walking forward. "Fine. Lampo-sama will show. A lord has to help his citizens."

Tsuna stared at the teen. Citizen?... He thought Tsuna was his citizen?

"Oi. Are you coming?"

Tsuna blinked. The teen was already at the other side of the hallway.

"A-ah, yes!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Lampo, the first lightning guardian. He <em>_was the Lord of the Land's spoiled brat. He was cowardly, but Primo made him fight anyways."_

Tsuna had always wondered. If Lampo was so cowardly, why on earth would he stay with the Vongola? Especially since Primo forced him to fight. In the front lines even…

Tsuna glanced up at the green haired teen. Lampo was walking with his arms behind his head, his right eye closed, like future Lambo.

"Um…Lampo-san…"

"Hm?"

Tsuna bit his lip. He hoped it wasn't personal.

"Er, I'm just wondering…but why did you join the Vongola?"

Lampo glanced down at Tsuna.

"Hm…why do you want to know?"

Tsuna flinched at the words, even though they held no accusation in them.

"Just…Just curious."

"Hm…" Lampo stared ahead. "Well, since it is about ore-sama, I'll tell you."

…Just as arrogant as Lambo…

"When I first met Primo, I was 12. My father is Lord of the Land, so they were talking a little about the Vongola."

"You could say…when I first saw him, I thought of him as a hero of some sort." Lampo smiled a little bit. "He had a cape. I saw people from the town at our doors trying to meet him. He was…he _is_ famous. So when I first saw him, I guess I admired him in some ways."

"Then, my father offered me as his guardian."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the words.

"EH?"

Lampo sighed, shaking his head. "Primo had brought up the subject of his guardians…and my father practically threw me at Primo. 'It would be a huge honour!' he said. Primo was kind of against it at first…but he accepted me eventually." He scowled. "And ore-sama has to fight now. It's troublesome."

It didn't make sense. Tsuna heard proud tone in the first lightning guardian's voice when he said Giotto accepted him. His words didn't really match his tone…

Tsuna remembered Lambo's fight against Rauji. Ten-years later Lambo had said that he considered him as a great nii-san. Tsuna felt slightly embarrassed remembering it.

"Um...Lampo-san. Do you consider Giotto-san as a nii-san?"

"…We're at the post office." Lampo suddenly said, ignoring Tsuna's question and pointing to a yellow brick building. "I have to go. Primo gave ore-sama a mission."

Tsuna winced. He made things awkward now…He shouldn't have asked such a personal question. "Okay. Thank you for showing me here."

"No problem." Lampo waved to Tsuna before starting to walk away. Then he suddenly stopped, glancing back at Tsuna.

"Um…Lampo-san?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"…Yes." He said before turning and walking away. Tsuna stared after him in confusion.

Yes? Yes what?

Tsuna blinked in realization.

'_Oh…' _The first lightning guardian was answering his previous question.

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi!"<p>

Tsuna jumped at the loud voice and spun around. He was delivering a note from Primo to G.

"Kn-Knuckle-san?" Tsuna said nervously as the man stopped in front of him, smiling widely.

"I heard that you like boxing from Primo!"

'_Oh no….'_

oOoOo

"Oh…I see." Knuckle laughed. "So your friend is still trying to get you into the boxing club?"

Tsuna smiled in relief. Good thing he explained before Knuckle tried to drag him…who knows where.

"Y-yes. And it's only because I managed to drag him to school." Tsuna laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm…" Knuckle scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting! This boy sounds interesting to the extreme!" He punched his fist into the air with the last word.

Tsuna stared.

'…_But…you're exactly like oni-san_…"

Knuckle glanced at Tsuna. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

Tsuna blinked, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Ah, no. Sorry. I just thought you quit boxing…"

Knuckle's eyes widened before they became glassy.

"Yeah…I promised to never box again." Knuckle sighed.

"_Knuckle, the first Sun Guardian, as well as an undefeated boxing champion. Due to his strength, he accidentally killed his opponent during a match, and from then on dedicated his life as a priest. But, when the family truly needed him most, he gave himself three minutes to defeat his opponent, and managed to save his friends." _

Tsuna swallowed. It was so sad…If Tsuna remembered correctly, Ryohei had promised Kyoko that he would never fight again too, because of some incident when they were younger.

Tsuna just realized…Ryohei was still in Vindice. But that meant…Kyoko. Tsuna's eyes widened.

That was really bad…he had to get back to the past. Fast. More then a week had passed already! Tsuna gulped. He hoped his guardians were covering up…somehow…Maybe the Vindice released all of the Shimon guardians and Ryohei?

Tsuna sighed. He really missed everybody. He would have gone crazy by now if not for Natsu….

"…"

'_WAIT A SEC!' _

Tsuna's eyes widened. He lifted his hand that normally had his Vongola gear and Vongola ring.

…Gone.

And his gloves! And pills! Where were they? Tsuna rustled through his pockets, realizing he was wearing the new clothes G-san gave him. But he was sure they weren't in his normal clothes! He washed them himself! And…He kept his room clean…

More importantly, how on earth did he not realize it earlier?

Tsuna wanted to curl up in a corner and die. That ring meant everything! It survived through the generations, and Primo hadn't unleashed the true form for 8 generations…and he did for him! He trusted him with the original ring. Not to mention Natsu.

Natsu…

"…Tsunayoshi, are you sure you're okay?"

Tsuna glanced up at Knuckle's worried expression.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna muttered, staring at the ground. "I'm okay…" _'Not...'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna threw away his covers and pillow, frantically searching for his Vongola gear. It wasn't in his closet, and he checked all his clothes. They weren't there.<p>

He was so _screwed_. Whenever he walked out alone, he believed he was safe, because he thought he had his pills and mittens…but he had nothing!

Tsuna ran out of his room, heading straight for Primo's room. Once he got there, he knocked quickly.

"Come in."

Tsuna tried to calm himself and walked into the room. Primo looked up, glancing at him in surprise. Tsuna swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm just wondering…but have you seen a pair of mittens with the number 27 and some blue pills?" Tsuna asked desperately. Primo raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's tone and shook his head. Tsuna's shoulders sagged and he looked down in defeat.

"No…but you could ask Alaude." Tsuna looked up at Primo, who smiled and continued. "If its pills your talking about…there's a high possibility Alaude took them, thinking they were poison or something of the sort."

Tsuna's eyes widened. Alaude? Tsuna gulped. He'd been trying to avoid the cloud guardian ever since the first day…

"Thank you." Tsuna said hurriedly and rushed out of the room.

Tsuna speed-walked through the halls. Where was Alaude's room? He never really saw the first cloud guardian, except for during meals… Tsuna wandered through the hallway, looking left and right, hoping to see a door with Alaude's name on it.

He didn't realize something was in front of him until it was too late. Tsuna glanced forward, only to let out a startled squeak when he collided face first into something. Someone.

Tsuna quickly backpedalled, bowing. "S-Sorry!"

Tsuna winced as he felt a murderous aura above him. He looked up at the person he bumped into in horror.

Well…at least he found him.

"A-Alaude-s-san!" Tsuna squeaked, shrinking under Alaude stare. "S-sorry! I-I didn't s-see you! I-it was m-my fault!"

Alaude just glared at him, making Tsuna want to cower.

"Come with me." The first cloud guardian suddenly said, turning and walking away.

Tsuna stared after him in horror. He didn't want to…punish him, did he? They...did they torture people back in the 17th century?

"Hurry up." Alaude suddenly snapped when Tsuna didn't move, making Tsuna gulp and run forward.

Eventually, they got to a room, far, far from Primo and the rest of the guardian's rooms. Alaude unlocked the door and stepped inside, Tsuna following meekly.

Immediately, Tsuna's eyes fell on his mittens, his Vongola gear, and his pills, which were all on a desk at the back of the room. He nearly cried in relief.

"Th-those are my stuff!" He gasped, pointing. Alaude immediately stared at Tsuna, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I know. I took them from you on the first day."

Tsuna blinked. _'How did he…' _Then Tsuna's eyes widened.

"When you handcuffed me!"

Alaude didn't reply, only walking to his desk and picking up the pills and mittens and tossing them to Tsuna. Tsuna, miraculously, caught them, staring in surprise.

"Those have been deemed not dangerous." The blond man said before picking up the Vongola Gear. "But, this…" Suddenly the man's eyes widened.

Tsuna's eyes widened as well as the ring glowed.

"Gao~~!"

Tsuna laughed as the sky lion cub materialized out of the ring, instantly bounding to Tsuna and tackling him, purring. Tsuna caught the lion, laughing again as Natsu licked his face.

"Natsu!" Tsuna smiled and scratched the lion behind the ear. "Sorry! I completely forgot…"

"Gao!"

Alaude on the other hand, wasn't looking so touched from the reunion. As soon as the surprised expression appeared on his face, it was quickly replaced by a suspicious one.

"How did you do that?" He immediately questioned, making both Tsuna and Natsu glance at him. They both cowered under his glare.

"A-ah…u-um…I…" Tsuna's eyes widened. What should he say now? The man saw Natsu materialize out of nowhere…how did you explain _that_?

Tsuna gulped. He was screwed at this rate.

"This ring." Alaude held up Tsuna's ring with a sort of caution. "Resembles Primo's. And, it glowed with sky flames just now." Alaude narrowed his eyes. "Not to mention the fact that it says 'Vongola Famiglia' on it. I don't recall ever giving rings other then the Vongola rings out."

Tsuna shrank a little more as Alaude's glare intensified. Natsu gave a little whimper of fright and snuggled deeper into Tsuna's arms, as if trying to hide.

"Who are you?" Alaude growled.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Cozart, <em>

_It's been awhile, hasn't it? I hope this letter gets to you, since you have no fixed address. It's me who supposed to be living your laidback life, you know?_

_I've gained so many trustworthy comrades, one after another. Our bond has gotten stronger. _

_On the other hand, the organization you helped us create has grown much larger and stronger then we could ever imagine; it scares me sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if the Vongola I created back then, to protect people, has gone out of control to become something people are scared of..._

_Also, the weirdest things have been happening lately. There's a kid that literally appeared out of nowhere. He was hiding a huge secret. I'm technically not supposed to tell you, but I think you have to know._

_He's from the future._

_I could just imagine you now. I know, your laughing. Haha. Well, for your information, I'm pretty sure the kid's telling the truth. My intuition's telling me that, at least. This kid's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's Japanese. _

_The reason I'm telling you is because this boy did not come here on his own accord. I think he was forced somehow. I don't know how, but I think this means we're going to be facing some sort of enemy from the future. Be on your guard._

_Also, it's been awhile since we last met up. Three years, has it been? Well, anyways, I think it'll be nice for us to meet up. You know, you, me, and G. Also. I think you'll want to meet the kid too. According to my guardians, he's a younger copy to me. I hope you consider. _

_Yours truly,_

_Giotto_

Cozart sighed, placing his letter from Giotto down and glanced up at the boy in front of him. The kid was staring at his knees, fists clenched in front of him. Propping his chin on his hand, Cozart studied the boy for a second before speaking.

"Just wondering, but do you have a friend by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be posted way, way back. Like, on the 3<strong>**rd**** …and today's the 7****th****…Well I have an excuse though! My b-day XD its July 1****st**** o3o **

**So I got back (from somewhere) and I literally (almost) CRIED when I saw all the reviews. I consider those birthday presents ;D Once again, thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! They honestly mean a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alaude

"Who are you?" Alaude growled. Tsuna's eyes widened at the direct question.

"Um…I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"I have gone though the records of all the people in Japan." Alaude said coldly, blue eyes piercing. "And Italy. But there is not one person in the entire country called 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. No records of birth. Nothing."

Tsuna winced, looking down. How did Alaude get a hold of those records? "A-ah, well…um…it's really complicated and it's a really long story…" He really doubted the man would believe him either. Maybe, if he managed to get his Vongola Gear back…he could explain. Good thing the ring had upgraded, or Alaude would be 100 times more suspicious then he was now.

Tsuna suddenly brightened at an idea, but then deflated a little. It would work if this man shared that same bloodlust trait as Hibari…But Tsuna recalled Knuckle had said back in the Inheritance before the final battle, that Alaude was just like Hibair when he was young…Tsuna prayed that this would work.

"Alaude-san..." Tsuna took a deep breath. Glancing up at the man who was narrowing his eyes at him in suspicious. "If you give me my Vongola Gear back...and if you promise not to tell anyone about it...I'll...I'll give you a good fight. And I'll tell you who I am."

Alaude stared at Tsuna incredulously, as if Tsuna was out of his mind. Tsuna thought he was too.

"I'm not interested in fighting a mere child."

Tsuna bit his lip. He knew it. "I'm...as strong as Primo...if you give me my stuff…" That was a big gamble. Reborn had said awhile back that he was nowhere near the level on Primo, but with his Vongola Gear now, maybe he was stronger?

Tsuna's saw Alaude's eyes light up a little bit at the words, but they were still suspicious.

"Why should I believe you?" Alaude said quietly, staring Tsuna in the eye, making the boy shiver in fear.

"Even if I'm not as strong as you…you can always stop me if I do something bad, right?" Alaude seemed to pounder over the words for a minute before nodded.

"Fine." Alaude tossed the ring to Tsuna. Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief as he touched the familiar metal, slipping the rings onto his finger. He smiled as Natsu gave a little worried "Gao". He was worried about fighting Alaude…well of course he was. Alaude was worse then Hibari after all…

Suddenly, Alaude walked forward, brushing past Tsuna. "Follow me." He muttered before walking out of the room. Tsuna hurried to follow the man, stuffing his pills and mittens in his pocket.

Tsuna scratched Natsu behind the ear as Alaude led him through the halls, starting to feel a bit nervous as he led him down the stairs, to the ground floor. Were they heading to some kind of training ground? Tsuna hoped it was somewhere with nothing destroyable around. His most powerful attacks were large-scale destruction after all.

"Here." Alaude opened a door and walked outside of the Vongola mansion, Tsuna following, a bit curious. He'd never been to this part of the mansion before. Eventually, Alaude led him through a small tunnel that lead to the center of the building. Inside was a empty cobblestone courtyard, about as big as the training room in the future Japan Vongola base. This courtyard was surrounded by very breakable looking buildings and windows. Tsuna glanced up at the windows nervously. '_Looks like I can't use X Burner here..._' Tsuna glanced around for Alaude, noticing he was no longer beside him.

The man was already at the other side of the courtyard, staring at Tsuna expectantly, his eyes making Tsuna want to run. He just realized how scary and dangerous looking he was.

Without warning, Alaude suddenly sped forward. Natsu gave a warning growl. Tsuna took a step back in surprise as a fist flew towards his face. Gasping, he somehow managed to trip over to the side just in time.

"W-wait! A-Alaude-san!" Tsuna gasped, nearly falling to the ground as the man threw another punch. The man ignored him, forcing Tsuna to turn and run away. Alaude chased him mercilessly.

'_Shoot! Got to get those pills..._' Natsu jumped onto his shoulder, leaving his hands free. Hurriedly, he pulled on his mittens and snapped the cap to the pills open and swallowed two. Just in time too, because by now, Alaude had caught up to him, throwing a punch straight at the back of Tsuna's head.

"Weakling…" Alaude trailed off as his eyes widened a fraction. Tsuna had spun around at the last second, throwing his arms up to block the punch. The power...it looked like he was doing it effortlessly.

And...his eyes.

The boy's eyes had turned the same shade as Giotto's; the exact same, actually. Eyes that just looked wide and innocent looking had turned serious and calculating looking.

And...he had a dying will flame on his forehead. A sky flame.

It took nearly all of Alaude's self control not to gap and stare (and that was saying something), and dodge the flame covered gloves that aimed at him. Tsuna threw a kick, and Alaude dodged it, jumping backwards.

"..." Alaude stared at the flame on Tsuna's forehead and the flames on his gloved. "You...You can use Hyper Dying Will Mode?"

Tsuna nodded calmly.

Alaude glanced at Tsuna's gloves again.

"Those..."

Tsuna nodded again and held up him glove, letting Alaude see the crest and the X on it.

"X gloves." Tsuna said in a calm voice. "They're the same a Primo's I gloves." If Alaude was surprised by Tsuna's sudden personality change, he didn't show it.

Tsuna shook his head. "No. These are X gloves.

"X..." Alaude's eyes widened. "Ten..."

Tsuna nodded, looking unusually grim.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. In my time, they also call me Vongola Decimo."

* * *

><p>The first thought Alaude had was denial, like every normal person.<p>

The boy was basically saying that he was from the future. _And _that he was the tenth boss of Vongola.

Alaude didn't believe it at first, his mind running through the possibilities. Seriously, this _child_, take over the Vongola? Sadly, there were none others that made sense.

One possibility was that the boy was mentally deranged. But those gloves were there, and those sky flames were no fake. He could literally see the purity in them. The exact same as Primo. And, not to mention the fact that he could feel the power that practically radiated from the child.

Another possibility was that Primo had breeded and produced a child, somehow deluding the kid that he would live long enough to be the 10th Vongola boss, and also, somehow getting Talbot to make the kid those...weird looking red gloves. And somehow getting the boy a pet lion that's mane was made out of sky flames. And finding a way to make it materialize out of nowhere. And while he was doing that, keep all the guardians, including him, completely oblivious.

But that was impossible of course.

So, the only choice was to go with the child's explanation. Maybe in the future, it _was _possible to make some sort of time traveling machine. The kid _did_ appear out of nowhere...

But…it was a hard story to digest.

The child was staring at him through those eyes that looked freakishly similar to Primo's. Probably nervous that he wouldn't believe him. Finally, Alaude spoke up.

"I see." He said simply. Surprise flashed through the boy's eyes.

"You believe me?" The little lion, now on child's shoulder, let out a small "Gao?", as if echoing the child.

"..." Alaude didn't say anything.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Finally, Alaude spoke up.

"Prove that your worth to be Decimo." He ran forward, whipping a handcuff out of his pocket. "If not…I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>'<em>I'll kill you? Isn't that a bit to harsh?<em>' Tsuna thought as he stared at the handcuff in Alaude's hand warily. Did it have the same cloud Propagation property like Hibari's?

His question was soon answered as the cloud ring on the man's hand lit up. Suddenly, he was holding three handcuffs.

Tsuna ducked as the man threw two of the spiked handcuffs, dodging to the side to escape the other handcuffs in Alaude's hand. He didn't notice the kick the man sent from the other side.

"Gah!" Tsuna was kicked backwards, managing recover in time to throw his hands behind him and blasting sky flames to stop himself from destroying the wall.

Then Alaude was in front of him again, throwing a punch at his face. Tsuna ducked, sweeping his leg in a wide arc under Alaude, trying to knock the man off his feet.

The man just stepped over his leg, kicking Tsuna in the stomach. Something cracked. Tsuna doubled over and gasped, the wind knocked out of him. '_What the hell?_'

The man was _fast_. Alaude was even faster then Hibari! Tsuna winced and dodged another kick before taking off into the air.

Tsuna calculated it in his head, looking at the building near Alaude. No, the man was too close for him to use X Burner. Maybe Burning Axle? But he might kill the man with that. X cannon? No...

Tsuna was dragged (literally) out of his thoughts as something metal encircled his ankle. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw a handcuff latched onto his ankle, connected to a chain that was in a smirking Alaude's hand. Tsuna leaned down and tried to blast the thing with sky flames, but before he could, he was jerked out of the air. Tsuna was flung into the ground like a doll, crying out as he smashed into the cobblestone.

Tsuna groaned, not even getting time to recover as he was dragged out of the mini crater. Next thing he knew, Alaude had him by the collar, holding him up in the air.

"You're not using your full strength." Alaude said, his voice monotone. "How pathetic. Vongola must have changed quite a bit for you to be the boss. What kind of guardians do you have? Judging by your strength, they must be pathetic."

Tsuna's fists clenched. Technically, he wasn't the official Decimo yet because Enma and the rest of the Shimon basically...tore apart the ceremony.

But...Alaude was wrong. Tsuna _was_ changing the Vongola; back to how it used to be.

And he _dared_ to insult his friends.

"Natsu!" Tsuna yelled, now angry. Alaude blinked as the sky lion appeared seemingly out of nowhere and jumped onto Tsuna's head.

"GAOOO!" The lion opened it mouth and a wave of sky flames came out, forcing Alaude to let go of Tsuna and jump to the side. But the flames hit they're intended target, the handcuffs attached to Tsuna's leg. Its Harmony factor turned it to stone, letting Tsuna smash the handcuffs in pieces. Instantly, he flew forward.

"Natsu, Cambio Forma!" Tsuna yelled, holding out a hand. Natsu let out a low growl before jumping onto the outstretched arm, merging with Tsuna's gloves, transforming into arm thrusters. Tsuna pointed his arms at Alaude, focusing his flames into his hands.

'_X-Canon!'_

Tsuna saw Alaude's eyes narrow in recognition, since the attack was basically the same as Burning Axle. He neatly dodged to two balls of flames. Tsuna winced at the flames hit the building behind, basically destroying it and leaving a huge gaping hole. But not as big as the hole would have been if he used X burner… Tsuna glanced at the hole again. He could see the room inside. He hoped no one noticed…he mentally sighed. Who was he kidding?

"All you can do are little tricks that are copies of Primo's." Tsuna spun around in surprise, only to be kicked away. Alaude stared at Tsuna scathingly. "Except much weaker."

Tsuna slowly got up, clutching his stomach, and spitting blood out of his mouth.

What should he say? He had a huge disadvantage in surrounding? Alaude seemed to be a master of close combat. Tsuna couldn't even get near him. This was like fighting ten-years later Hibari…but worse. Alaude wasn't even using a weapon. Tsuna gritted his teeth and flew forward again.

Tsuna did his best to dodge the punches and kicks, trying to deliver his own. He was sure he managed to burn Alaude on a couple spots, but it seemed like Alaude knew how to fight against the X gloves, blocking the hits without getting burnt and returning them with ease. Tsuna winced as a hit landed on his cheek, trying to duck under the out stretched arm only to get another kick in the stomach. It hit his already broken ribs.

"Ugh…." Tsuna gritted his teeth and moved back a little as he doubled over. Alaude stood over him, eying him like he was insignificant.

'_Is it time…to use that?'_ It was basically the only way to end the battle…but he had to be careful, only freezing the arms or legs. Tsuna took a deep breath. He hadn't used this technique in a while… Lifting his hands and closing his eyes, he concentrated. The flames on his forehead and gloves starting to flicker.

Alaude's eyes widened. He knew that technique. He flew forward. He wasn't about to let that happen.

Just as Alaude's fist was about to collide with Tsuna's face, Tsuna managed to catch it. He opened his eyes which had turned back to normal, the flame on his forward disappearing. His gloves were still on.

"Zero-Point Breakthrough: First-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! ALAUUUUUUUUDE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? THE FREAKING MEETING STARTED TEN MINUTES AGO!"

Tsuna blinked in surprise at G's voice, his gloves disappearing and turning back into mittens. Alaude snatched his hand away from Tsuna's hold and moved back, scowling.

"Oi, ALAUDE-!" G walked in from the entrance of the courtyard before stopping abruptly, eyes widening as he took in the destroyed courtyard. "What the…"

* * *

><p>"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! ALAUUUUUUUUDE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? THE FREAKING MEETING STARTED TEN MINUTES AGO!" G yelled at the top of his voice, stalking though the corridor. Why the hell did he have to go search for him? Giotto could have sent Lampo to make the spoiled teen useful, but noooo, he just had to ask him didn't he? Muttering under his breath, he walked out of the mansion.<p>

One of the maids working in the mansion had mentioned something about loud noises coming from the courtyard. Maybe Alaude was there?

Growling, he stalked into the courtyard. "OI! ALAUDE-" G stopped abruptly at the entrance to the courtyard, eyes widening. "What the..."

The whole god damn place was _ruined_. At one side of the courtyard, there was a huge gaping hole in the wall. There was also a giant crater in the ground, and pieces of the building and rock were scattered _everywhere_. G felt his eyebrow twitch. Oh, Giotto was not going to be happy about this one. After he surveyed all the damage, he glanced at the two people standing in the middle of it.

To his surprise, standing in the middle of the courtyard was a heavily beat up looking Tsuna, holding his hands up rather oddly and staring at G in surprise. Alaude was standing beside him, arms at his sides and was glaring at G as if he had interrupted something important.

'_Don't tell me they caused this mess…_'

"What…WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" G yelled, his temper flaring. Turning to Alaude, he growled. "YOU. What the hell did you guys DO?"

G watched as Tsuna gulped nervously, lowering his arms and starting to fiddle with the mittens on his hands. And why the hell was he wearing mittens? It was only the beginning of fall!

"A-ah…well…we…um…" The boy started to stutter nervously, staring at the ground. "We…um…"

"Training." Alaude said in a bored tone. G's eyes immediately narrowed. Training? With this little kid? Alaude walked forward, about to pass G to head to the meeting. Before he could pass, G moved, gripping Alaude's shoulder.

"Explain!" G yelled. Alaude merely scoffed, shrugging the hand of his shoulder and stalking away. G glared after him. He really, really hated that man sometimes…he probably wasn't even going to pay for the repairs!

"Ow…" G spun around in alarm to see Tsuna sinking to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"What happened?" He demanded, striding towards the kid and kneeling in front of him. The boy looked really beat up, blood flowing from the side of his head, various cuts and bruises everywhere, and by the way he was holding his stomach, broken ribs. "Don't tell me you two fought or something…"

He was only joking, really. If the kid had _really_ fought Alaude, the kid would be in a much, much worse condition…probably near death. G didn't really want to admit it, but even _he_ couldn't beat Alaude. And he really doubted Tsuna had any fighting power. G remembered when the other time when Giotto asked Tsuna to run an errand in town for him. He didn't come back. G and Asari were sent to go look for him…they found him being chased by a dog about the size of a cat. Apparently, he'd been running ever since he left the mansion. At least the kid had stamina.

G saw a flash of guilt in the boy's eyes before he looked down. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me…you two actually fought?"

Tsuna laughed quietly, wincing. "Um…kind of…"

G felt his eyes twitched as the boy laughed it off.

"Kind of? You know he could have killed you? You don't stand a chance!"

Tsuna just smiled sheepishly. G frowned and shook his head. This kid had no sense of self preservation…

Sighing, G helped the boy up. Tsuna thanked him as they started to walk back inside.

But really, G really wondered if the kid was suicidal.

* * *

><p>All the first generation guardians and Primo stared as Alaude entered the room.<p>

…There were burn marks on his trench coat...and it looked like his hand was sporting a burn too. Oh, and there were splotches of blood all over, but it probably wasn't his. The man's eyes seemed to be alight with a kind of bloodlust that they all haven't seen in a long, long time…

Alaude ignored all of their pointed stares and walked straight to his seat at the end of the room, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"…Alaude." Primo said, trying not to gap. "What happened? Don't tell me you started a fight with G again…"

Alaude merely sent him a glared that clearly said "It's none of your god damn business."

Asari suddenly laughed. "Haha, it's been awhile since we've seen you like this!"

"Yeah!" Knuckle agreed. "Why do you have so many burn marks? It looks like you fought Giotto again to the extreme!"

Giotto watched Alaude's expression carefully, but the man gave away nothing, his eyes cold and his face blank. He seemed to ignore all the questions, looking directly at Primo.

"They're alliance is getting bigger." He said calmly. '_Changing the subject_' Primo mentally sighed. "They have gained more allies. And some from our alliance have left to join there's."

The atmosphere in the room darkened, everyone turning serious at the words. Giotto narrowed his eyes, leaning on the table. This was getting out of hand.

"All right. Let's get to work, everyone."

* * *

><p>Giotto frowned staring at the letter in his hand.<p>

_Hey Giotto,_

_I'll meet you at the banquet then. Shimon was invited too._

_Also, I have a bit of a surprise for you too. Well, maybe it'll be a little present to that boy from the past, mostly._

_See you in a few days,_

_Cozart_

Giotto really failed to understand what on earth his friend was talking about. Banquet? Present? And not to mention the fact Cozart actually believed him?

…He really didn't want to know what the present was. Really. Bad memories.

Banquet…Giotto pondered about this for a little bit. Cozart had said Shimon was invited, so it must be some kind of Mafia banquet. But…why wasn't Vongola invited? He wasn't trying to brag, but Vongola was one of the most well know Families today. It didn't make sense…

And…why the hell did Cozart believe him?

There was a knock on the door.

"Giotto…you got a letter…" A voice sighed. Giotto raised his head at the voice.

"Come in Lampo."

There was another sigh as the door opened. Lampo walked in, rubbing the back of his neck and passed a letter to Giotto, yawning. He looked like he'd just woken up from a nap.

Giotto eyed the letter, glancing at the front. It was addressed to him, but it didn't say the sender. Slitting the envelope open, he unfolded the paper inside.

_To the Vongola Primo,_

_You have been invited to the annual Mafia Banquet_

_Where: Palermo, Sicily's capital, Crystal Fountain._

_What: A gathering of many families to gather, exchange greetings, and dine._

Primo blinked before glancing at the date. His eye twitched when he read it.

"Lampo…this is addressed from a month ago…when did you get this?"

"Hm?" Lampo shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe a couple weeks ago. I found it under my bed, under a pile of clothes."

Giotto stared at the teen for a second before sighing. Of course, Lampo was being Lampo… There was no need to get mad…stay calm. Giotto managed to push away his anger before continuing.

"Lampo…you realize that the banquet is taking place the _day after tomorrow_? And it's all the way in Palermo!"

"Oh. That's nice." Lampo yawned. "So we're going to start traveling tomorrow, right? I'll get my stuff." Lampo turned and trudged out of the room, obviously not noticing Primo's glare as he walked out of the room. Primo glared after the boy as he closed the door behind, lifting his hands and rubbing his temples before taking a deep breath.

Think calm Giotto…calm. Don't go and murder the boy…it's just a banquet with very important Mafia groups that would be insulted if Vongola didn't attend…no big deal at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Special: OMAKE<strong>

(A/N: Not really one, but let's just call it that ;)

Enma stared at the Shimon Primo across the bed in horror.

His only thought was "WHY?"

He started to hyperventilate. Can't really blame him though. Somehow, probably through the ten-year bazooka, he had been sent to the past…to Shimon Cozart. Enma mentally wailed. Why didn't he appear to where Tsuna-kun? Did the bazooka _really_ have to send him to his closest relative?

The man was staring at him intently, his eyes suddenly widening with surprise when he look in Enma's eyes. Enma's breathing grew faster and he started to back away. This was bad! Really bad! He looked _way_ too similar to Shimon Primo! This would eventually lead to questions, therefore eventually, DEATH. He was screwed, screwed, screwed…Enma gasped as his tripped, falling over something and slamming him back to the ground rather painfully. He groaned. Why did this have to happen to him? Why? He just wanted to break up the fight…well, at least he managed to.

Meanwhile: _Spanner glanced at Vongola's guardians and shook his head in disbelief. Shortly after Enma had disappeared, Mukuro had decided to prance down and start to irritate Hibari. Now, Hibari was fighting Mukuro, Gokudera was trying to kill Yamamoto (the later didn't really seem to realize it), Reborn was beating up Lambo for bring grenades down. All the sane people there seemed to be hiding (cause it seemed like all the strong people were insane), and the order the the place was totally ruined. Oh, and look, there was Bianchi bringing lunch. Joy._

Enma sighed. At least he managed to do something right. Suddenly, a face appeared, hovering over his, way too close for comfort. Like, really, really close. Did the Shimon Primo not understand the meaning of personal space? Enma's breathing grew faster, his eyes widening.

Cozart Shimon stared at him worriedly. In Italian, he said "Hey, are you all-"

Enma fainted. Of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, awesome people. I just figured something out. I did some calculations, and I realized, even though everyone on is saying that Primo's time is 400 years ago…it's not. For that to be possible, all of Tsuna's ancestors would have to have children when there were 100 years old. Yeah. Not possible. Also, there was no Mafia until the mid-nineteenth century. And there were no such things as guns 400 years ago. So, I figured out that Primo most possibly appeared around the mid-nineteenth century, so that basically only about 150ish years. I think that's official. So from now on…it's going to have things from the 19<strong>**th**** century, kay? Like trains and stuff…everyone else thinks Giotto appeared in the just-after-medieval period…so it was the time of over-decoration, fancy frills and fake wigs OAe imagine Primo and his guardians in that...**

**Hey, I should draw that :D LMAO **

**For a lot of people, that probably meant blah blah blah to them XD**

**Btw, thanks for all the birthday wishes XD This chapter took me awhile for some reason. o3o I really hate writing fighting scenes. **


	7. Chapter 7: Cozart and ENMA

"A banquet?" Tsuna said in surprise, dropping his fork. The rest of the guardians sitting around the dinner table other then Alaude and Lampo seemed just as surprised.

They were having dinner; surprisingly, Alaude and Lampo joined them today. Alaude would usually mutter something about being "busy" and Lampo would just go home where they had more tasty food. Usually, it would only be Primo, Tsuna, G, Asari, and Knuckle, but today, it seemed different. Everyday, they would eat Italian food…Tsuna was really missing Japanese food.

Tsuna stared at his pasta sadly. He missed ramen...and sushi... He bet if he asked Asari-san, the man would be more than happy to make him some...but it wouldn't be the same as Yamamoto sushi...Tsuna mentally sighed with longing.

"Yes." Primo said, gazing at each of his guardian. G looked sick while Asari and Knuckle looked excited. G, apparently, hated dancing. "It's an annual banquet for the Mafia, where only the most well known and powerful families are invited. Since the Vongola has just recently become the most well known, we've been invited."

Tsuna blinked. A banquet for the Mafia? Reborn had never told about that before. Maybe it was because he wasn't official Decimo yet... But it was still odd. Usually, Reborn would tell him about this kind of stuff. Or force him to go for the sake of it.

G scowled. "A banquet full of Mafia? It sounds like it's just asking for assassination." Tsuna stiffened at that. Assassination?

Primo smiled softly. "Maybe. All of us will be going. Since Daemon's mission was extended, he can't go, unfortunately."

'_Unfortunately? More like luckily…_' Tsuna thought. He hoped the man stayed far, far, far, far, far, far away…for a very, _very_ long time. At least until Tsuna left. But when would he leave though? And how?... Tsuna started to feel homesick all over again.

Asari nodded. "Where is it?"

"All the way in Palermo."

"The capital? So far away?"

"Yes."

Asari glanced at Tsuna, who was pushing his food around his plate, staring at it as if his life depended on it. "Oh, did you want to go? Tsuna?"

Tsuna's head snapped up at the words, before he stared at Asari, his mouth gaping.

"M-Me?"

"Oi!" G growled, leaning forward and banging his fist on the table. Tsuna winced as the plates on the table rattled. "Are you crazy? He can't go to something so dangerous!"

Primo nodded, agreeing with G. "That's true…But Tsunayoshi, if you really do want to come, you can if you want…Many people have been asking about you, recently. They believe you're my younger brother…"

"That's true to the extreme." Knuckle agreed. "I was walking through town, and I was questioned many times about 'Primo's secret brother'."

Asari nodded as well, but he looked a bit uncertain. "Same here...but I've also heard some threats."

G glared at Asari, as if it were his entire fault.

"We can't bring him." G said firmly, turning to Primo. "One his very first day here, another family practically threatened to take him as a hostage!"

Tsuna felt his eye twitch. Why were they talking about him like he wasn't there? And who ever said he wanted to go?...

"But…it would be better to let everyone see him there." Knuckle frowned, crossing his arms. "So we don't get anymore questions. And if he stays here, they might come here a kidnap him, since we'll all be gone. It'll be more convenient with him coming."

Primo thought about it, frowning. "True…"

"But why don't you just ask Daemon to come directly back to the mansion, after his mission?" Asari suggested. "Then he could watch over Tsuna."

Tsuna felt dread wash over him. _Daemon_? Watch over _him_? Were they crazy? Daemon was going to kill him if he watched over him! He couldn't stay in the mansion with that evil bastard…

"I-I'd liked to go!" Tsuna blurted out before covering his mouth in embarrassment. Everyone in the room turned to the brunet. He looked down at everyone's gaze, blushing. "I-I mean, I hope i-it won't be too inconvenient..."

Primo smiled. "If you really want to go, you can go." Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up at the words.

"PRIMO!" G yelled. "Are you kidding me?"

Asari laughed, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Maa maa, if Tsuna wants to go, he should be able to go, right? And plus, they might attack the mansion to kidnap Tsuna, while all of us are gone."

Tsuna stared at his plate, stabbing a piece of chicken. He was such a hassle to them...and they were giving him shelter, food and everything, but Tsuna did nothing… Tsuna glanced up and saw Primo staring at him before he smiled and shook his head, as if he knew what Tsuna was thinking about. Tsuna forced a smile and glanced at the bickering Asari and G.

Asari seemed immune to the death glares G sent him. G 'tched' and shrugged Asari's hand away, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Whatever."

Giotto sent G a grateful glance before turning to everyone.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let me tell you guys that the banquet is the day after tomorrow."

G's eyebrow twitched in irritating. "What? So soon?"

"Well, someone here-" Giotto shot a pointed glance at Lampo, who just yawned in boredom. "-delayed from giving me the letter until today. So basically, we're getting on a stagecoach tomorrow, and we should get there some time in the afternoon. Everyone should get their stuff packed by tomorrow, early morning. We'll be staying there for three days, is that clear?"

There was a chorus of "Understood's" before the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor filled the room. Alaude silently exited the room.

"I'll be going then." Knuckle said, waving to everyone before walking out. Lampo soon followed, yawning something about getting some rest.

Tsuna frowned slowly as the guardians left the room. Soon Asari had to go, bidding G, Primo, and Tsuna goodnight.

G sighed and stood up, stretching. "I'd better get going too. I still got some paperwork to finish up. Primo, kid. Night."

Tsuna and Primo said goodnight as G walked out of the room.

Tsuna finished the last bit of his food before glancing up at Primo, who was reading some kind of letter. He looked up at Tsuna gaze.

"Oh, you're done?" Tsuna nodded and stood up, wincing slightly, almost unnoticeably. But Primo being Primo, he saw it at once. He frowned, putting down his papers.

"Tsunayoshi...are you hurt, again?"

Tsuna winced at the accusation. And looked away, avoiding Giotto's intense gaze.

"U-um...I...kind of..." Tsuna muttered.

Ever since the first day he fought Alaude, the man had came and asked- _demanded_ for him to fight him every day. Every. Single. Day. The man was worse then Reborn, even. At least the Spartan tutor let him recover for a day, but this guy, he was practically using what Tsuna told him as blackmail... He was starting to wonder if it would be less painful just to tell Primo and the rest of the guardians. But that would be the last resort. Fighting Alaude was starting to become part of the schedule... They fought every day, just after lunch. Neither of them ever won; it was always a draw. Alaude, for some reason, always picked places that were hard to manuver. Knuckle started getting suspicious after Tsuna kept on coming to ask him to heal his wounds, so he had decided to stop going to the man. But he was starting to regret it...

"Tsunayoshi, do you mind telling me why you and Alaude seem to always come back after lunch injured?" Tsuna glanced up at Primo. The man seemed legitimately worried.

Tsuna threw on a smile. "Please don't worry. Alaude-san just wants to do some...training."

Giotto frowned. "Those wounds you came back with on that first day seemed a bit too serious to be just _training_."

Tsuna winced. G had told Giotto. He searched his mind for a decent lie.

"Um, well, you know Alaude-san...he's a bit...strong..."

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "A bit?"

"Um...he's _really _strong…"

Giotto sighed and shook his head. "Well, what I don't understand is how you manage to get away from him so lightly."

Tsuna gulped. '_Think of a lie, think of a lie..._'

"Uh...I'm not really fighting him...it's more like...target practice for him?..."

Primo's stared at Tsuna for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, I see! That explains it!"

Tsuna held back a sigh of relief and nodded. "I'll be going then. Oyasumi." Tsuna turned and walked out the door, missing the frown that appeared on Primo's face as soon as he had turned.

* * *

><p>Reborn's eyes flashed, making Gokudera, Yamamoto, Irie, Giannini, Chrome, and Lambo wince in fright. Hibari just looked plain pissed.<p>

Reborn had managed to calm all of them down by firing a few warning shots that flew dangerously near quite a few of the fighting people. He didn't do this until after he finished beating up Lambo of course, so the only things intact in the workshop was the computer that was re-hooked onto the bazooka, and the bazooka of course. They were all forced to gather in front of Reborn, who was standing on top of a table menacingly.

"You." Reborn glared at Gokudera who shuddered in fright. "Do you think dame-Tsuna would _want _you to start a fight?"

Gokudera's averted his glance to the ground. "N-no Reborn-san..."

"You." Reborn turned his death glare to a glowering Hibari. "You can go fight anywhere you want, whoever you want, I don't _care_. Just. Not. Here. You understand me?"

Hibari looked away, looking absolutely furious before storming away up the stairs. Probably heading back to Namimori middle.

"Chrome." The girl looked up, staring at Reborn through her one violet eye. "Tell Mukuro that I told him this; if he purposely takes over your body to start another fight again, he will face the consequences. Is that clear?"

Chrome nodded.

"Gianinni. Irie." The two mechanics stared up at Reborn. "How long will it take now?"

"U-um...It will take longer now-" Irie stuttered, flinching when Leon transformed into a gun into Reborn's hand. "-B-but, only b-by a d-day or two! A-and, now that Enma-kun is there, and he knows the situation, he w-will probably look for Tsunayoshi-k-kun! It's better that Enma-kun was sent, in some ways!"

Reborn glanced up. "Oi, Spanner, how is it?"

Spanner, who was doing some tinkering on the bazooka, looked up. "A day here now is approximately 1 week to a week and a half there."

"Alright." Reborn turned back to the people in front of him. "No more fighting or you will be punished. Is that clear?" His eyes glinted as he lifted his gun in warning.

Everyone gulped and nodding.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stuck his head out the stagecoach window, staring at the approaching city that stood out from the surrounding farmland.<p>

'_So this is Palermo..._"

Tsuna was honestly fascinated. He'd never been out of the country before, and had only seen pictures of Italy before. Not to mention he was in the past, so everything looked so...different. Not to mention the fact that they were getting there by a stagecoach. Using horses.

"Oi. Careful." Tsuna moved back, cheeks reddening as he glancing up at G who was sitting across from him with his arms crossed.

At least Alaude wasn't there. He would have said it was dangerous and arrested him… The man had decided not to travel with them (apparently, he hates crowding as much as Hibari does) and had his own means of transportation.

"Um...sorry..." Tsuna muttered, slumping back into his seat.

"Don't mind him." Tsuna turned to Asari, who smiled gently. "He's just a bit uptight about the banquet."

"What the- I'm not uptight!"

Tsuna blinked and glanced at Primo. The man was just smiling serenely.

"Don Primo, we have arrived." Tsuna shook his head and glanced out of the window in surprise. They were already in front of the hotel. That was…quick. The carriage's door opened, and Tsuna could only stare at the huge, magnificent European building that they were going to stay in. Well, that was something.

* * *

><p>Giotto glanced around the fancy hotel's lobby before looking down at Tsuna to see his reaction. As expected, the boy's mouth was wide open, gaping at everything from the tall ceilings to the chandelier, to the grand piano at the corner of the room. He couldn't help but smile at the boy's dumbstruck look.<p>

"Hey, Giotto!" Giotto smiled and looked up at the familiar voice he hadn't heard in years. A familiar red head was making his way towards him, dodging around the crowds of people to get to them.

"Hey, Cozart." The blond said, beaming as his friend stopped in front of them.

"Yo, Cozart, it's been awhile." G nodded, grinning as well, looking very surprised. "I didn't know you were coming." He added, sending Giotto a glare. Giotto only smiled and glanced at Cozart. He shrugged before glancing down at Tsuna curiously.

"So, this is the kid?" Cozart said, bending down to look a petrified Tsuna in the eye. "Whoa, he really does look like you."

The boy obviously didn't understand a thing as he just stared at Cozart, mouth gapping.

"Oi, Cozart, there's something called personal space." G said, rolling his eyes at the other red head leaned forward, staring at the poor boy rather intensely.

"Oh. Sorry." Cozart leaned back and smiled. "When I did this to the other kid...he fainted."

Giotto blinked curiously. "Other kid? Who's that?"

Cozart stared at him for a moment before his eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yeah! The kid's present." Cozart glanced down at Tsuna again, grinning. "I got a surprise for you."

Giotto sighed, rolling his eyes. "Cozart, he doesn't speak Italian." Why would his friend be giving a present to someone he just met?

Cozart frowned. "Oh. Well, he'll like this." Cozart glanced behind him before calling out. "Enma, do you want to see your friend?"

Giotto stared at his friend for a moment, honestly wondering if he had gone crazy. But only a second after, his eyes widened as a near identical red head appeared from the door to the hotel stairs. Beside him, he saw the rest of his guardian's jaws drop. Since when did Cozart have a brother?

* * *

><p>'<em>Why, why, <em>why_ is the Shimon Primo here?_' Tsuna mentally screamed, staring at the red head standing before him. He could only stare as Primo and Cozart exchanged words in Italian that Tsuna didn't understand. Cozart smiled down at him before turning behind him.

"Enma, vuoi vedere il tuo amico?" The man called to someone behind him.

Tsuna's head tilted in confusion at the words. Enma? Did he hear Enma's name? Tsuna tried to look behind Cozart, craning his neck to see whatever Cozart was staring at. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open for the third time since they entered the hotel's lobby once he saw it.

A very, _very _familiar red head timidly walked out from the door behind the Shimon Primo before making his way towards the group. Tsuna could only stare as the boy stopped beside Cozart, staring at Tsuna nervously, before giving a small smile. Tsuna stared in disbelief.

"…"

Enma smiled wider at Tsuna's expression. "...Tsuna-kun."

"…!"

Tsuna let out a strangled cry and threw himself forward, throwing his arms around the first friend from the future (present?...) that he hadn't seen in nearly a month.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna hugged the boy as hard as he could, trying to hold back tears. He was here, someone was _here_.

'_I'm not alone!_' Tsuna nearly cried with happiness as he clung onto the red head. He couldn't believe it. After a month, someone had finally come to take him back…

"Um...Tsuna-kun..." Tsuna blinked and looked up to see Enma pulling at Tsuna's arms uncomfortably. "...can't...breathe..."

Tsuna blinked. Then stared at his arms that were hugging Enma.

His arms_. Hugging _Enma.

_Hugging_.

Silence.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked and practically flew away from the suffocating red head. "S-Sorry!" He squeaked.

Enma took a deep breath and shook his head, smiling a little at the brunette."...It's okay."

Tsuna beamed back.

There was a small cough, making the two look up in confusion. Tsuna's cheeks started to heat up as he realized they weren't alone.

G was staring at them like he'd never seen two boys hug before (probably hadn't). Cozart was smiling in accomplishment and Primo was just plain staring, eyes wide.

"Cozart, chi è questo? (Cozart, who is this?)" Tsuna blinked at the Italian speech.

Cozart smiled. "E 'anche dal futu- mmph! (He is also from the fut- mmph!)" He cut off from whatever he was saying as Enma threw his hand over the Shimon Primo's mouth, looking extremely nervous. He glanced at G and the other guardians, who looked suspicious.

Giotto's eyes widened and he nodded at Enma. Tsuna felt extremely confused now.

"Siete troppo dal Giappone? Ma si può anche parlare italiano. (You are from Japan too? But you can speak Italian too.)"

Tsuna glanced at Enma who took his hand off of Cozart's mouth.

"..Sì."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Enma-kun!" He exclaimed. "You can speak Italian?"

Enma glanced at Tsuna and nodded. "I used to live in Italy...until...you know..." Enma lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened with realization before he hurriedly looked down, feeling extremely bad now for bringing up bad memories.

Giotto raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Well then. Since you guys are all talking Japanese, I'll do the same." Cozart glanced up at a giant clock behind the hotel's reception desk. "Why don't we get to our rooms? I got them for you." He added, smiling.

Tsuna glanced up at Giotto, who sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Cozart...just…why…"

"More convenient, no?" Cozart grinned before grabbing Tsuna and Enma's collar. Tsuna let out a startled squeak as Cozart spun around and dragged both of them up the grand staircase.

"…Cozart-san…" Enma muttered as the man pulled them by the collar. "We can both walk…"

Cozart just laughed before steering them into a hallway. "No no, you two need to talk right? About the future? Well…" Cozart suddenly stopped and inserted a key into a door's lock and swinging the door open. "Here you go!" Cozart pushed both of them inside, tossed the key in with them and slammed the door closed.

"Ow ow ow…" Tsuna groaned, rubbing his head that he had painfully smashed into a bed's frame. He glanced at Enma, who was also getting up, grimacing. "Cozart-san's pushier then I thought he would be…and taller."

"...Yeah." Enma agreed, pushing himself off the ground and sitting on one of the twin beds.

Tsuna also sat on a bed. "Oh, Enma-kun! What are you doing here anyways? I'm sure I pushed you out of the way…did Reborn somehow send you here?" He hoped it was the latter.

Enma smiled ruefully. "It was a mistake." He explained. "While Irie-san, Spanner-san, and Giannini-san were trying to modify the ten-year bazooka, Lambo threw some grenades down and…yeah." Tsuna winced at the thought. Of course, it was Lambo… Then Tsuna's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait!" Tsuna straightened up. "Modify the bazooka?"

Enma nodded. "We were trying to get you back…"

"How did you guys know I was here?"

"Daemon told us." Enma shifted on the bed, lifting his leg to prop his chin on his knee. "He said 'I sent him to my time'."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Oh…" That explained a lot. "Did he say anything else? Did he say if he was also here too?"

Enma's eyes flashed in surprise. "No, he didn't. Daemon… haven't you seen him yet?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No. He was on a mission for the Vongola. Is everyone released from Vindice?"

The red head blinked before frowning, shaking his head slowly. "No…they said he hasn't been defeated yet…"

Tsuna stared, face falling. "Oh…I see…how is everyone then? Is Gokudera-kun behaving? Has Hibari-san started any fights?"

Tsuna saw some thing flash in Enma's eyes before he looked down quickly. "Ah…Everyone's doing…well." Tsuna waited for the red head to continue, frowning when he didn't.

"Oh…okay…how about Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san?"

Tsuna stared at Enma who was now averting his eyes. Why would Enma not tell him something so simple?

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a joke!<strong>

**What do you do when you have two omakes and only one chapter to put them on? **

**Answer: But them both down! **

**Ahahahahaha….I'm so funny…not.**

* * *

><p>OMAKE 1: Alternate ending to Tsuna and Alaude's battle<p>

Tsuna grimaced, struggling to get Alaude's handcuffs off of him. The man had managed to pin him to the courtyard wall.

The blond man slowly walked forward, advancing with a dangerous glint in his eye. When his face was only an inch away from Tsuna's he spoke.

"You're pathetic-"

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! ALAUDE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU-" Tsuna blinked, the flame on his forehead abruptly disappearing. They both looked up to see G frozen at the entrance to the courtyard, eyes wide.

This is what G saw: He saw Alaude pinning Tsuna to the wall of the courtyard and both of them with their faces inches apart. Both of their faces were flushed from the fight (at least Tsuna's was) but G didn't know that.

"…" G stared a moment more before abruptly straightening up. "…Sorry for interrupting your private time." The man then promptly spun around and walked away.

Tsuna and Alaude could only stand there and stare.

"…"

"WAIT, G-SAN, YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!"

* * *

><p>OMAKE #2: G's Birthday<p>

(Doesn't really count as an omake since it has something important….oh well.)

"Oh yeah! Enma-kun!" Tsuna smiled. Enma looked up from his brooding and stared at Tsuna in confusion.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"It's G's birthday today!" Tsuna said, smiling. "I, er, usually don't do these kind of things, but I was thinking of making him a cake…it looks like he doesn't usually celebrate his birthday much."

Enma blinked in surprise before slowly nodding.

"Alright then…I'll help…"

***Half an hour later****, in the hotel's kitchen***

"No, wait! It says you have to mix the dry ingredients together first!" Tsuna gasped as Enma accidentally cracked the eggs (with a lot of egg shells) into the flour. "No, wait, why did we put in a cup of salt? We needed to put in sugar?" Tsuna frantically attempted to scoop the access salt out of the bowl. Sadly, he dropped his borrowed cooking bowl while he was at it, also knocking the eggs, causing all of them to drop to the floor and crack. "Gah!"

"…Does this go here?"

"Did it say to put in baking powder?" Tsuna picked up the cooking book and checked. "Yes, put that it, Enma-kun!"

"…"

"GAH! Wrong page! It was baking soda!"

"…"

Eventually, they managed to get the ingredients right and get the cake batter into the oven. Sadly, Enma had put the oven on too high a temperature and burnt it. They re-did the whole thing over, and managed to get it done.

"Finally!" Tsuna sighed, wiping his forehead and beamed and the complete chocolate cake before them. "We did it Enma-kun!"

Enma smiled and nodded, picking up the cake. "Let's bring it up to G-san, Tsuna-kun." They both happily made their way out of the kitchen, unaware of the mess they were leaving behind. There was flour all over the place, broken eggs an shells on the ground, various ingredients tipped over and spilled…too bad for the poor suckers who had to clean it all up.

oOoOo

"Happy Birthday G-san!" Tsuna and Enma said, shoving the cake in G's face. The red head blinked staring down at the chocolate cake in front of him.

"…" G's eyes widened as he eyed the chocolate cake. "…Thank you." G took the cake from the two boys and put it on the table. "You didn't have to. I never celebrate my birthday, anyways." Tsuna practically beamed as G patted both Tsuna and Enma on the head.

"No problem!" Tsuna said cheerfully.

G stared at the cake for a moment before glancing at Tsuna. "Seriously, thanks…but isn't it your birthday today?"

Tsuna stared at G for a second. Enma immediately turned to Tsuna, looking for a explanation.

"…EHHHH?" Tsuna clutched his head. "I completely forgot! Usually Reborn's birthday overshadows mine so…"

"Yeah…" G pulled out a box. "Me and everyone else got you a present…"

Tsuna couldn't help but stare as Primo, Asari, Knuckle and surprisingly, even Alaude pulled out a present as well.

"EHH? YOU ALL GOT ME PRESENTS?"

"Tsuna-kun…I didn't know it was your birthday…I didn't get you anything…" Enma muttered, looking down, Tsuna glanced at the depressed teen, eyes widening as he tried to think of something to say to cheer the boy up.

"Don't worry!" Cozart cheered, placing a hand on Enma's shoulder. The boy jumped in surprise. "You're his present! Didn't I say before?"

"…"

"Here." G snorted, tossing the box to Tsuna. Tsuna miraculously caught it. He stared at it before looking up at all of Primo's guardians.

"Thank you…" Tsuna opened the box, eyes widening as he peaked inside it. It was…a gun. Tsuna wordlessly took the metal weapon out, staring at it.

"…"

"G, is that a gun?" Primo demanded, getting out of his armchair. "Seriously? Does it work?"

G just shrugged. "Probably. Test it out. You need to be able to protect yourself somehow."

Tsuna didn't know how to feel. Touched…or scared. Tsuna hurriedly (but carefully) placed the gun back into the box and forced a smile on. "Um…thank you G-san…"

He took Asari's present next. It was a long, narrow package.

'_Please don't tell me…_' Tsuna opened the box and nearly groaned as his fear was confirmed. It was a sword, a Japanese katana.

Giotto and G glared at Asari.

"Really…a sword?" Giotto said in exasperation. Asari laughed.

"I couldn't think of what else to give. And like G, I thought he needed to be able to protect himself so…" he gestured to the sword.

"…Thank you Asari-san…"

Tsuna felt a bit creeped out as he picked up Alaude's present. It was a small box, no bigger then Tsuna' hand. What kind of present would Alaude give him? A pair of handcuffs?

Tsuna hesitantly opened the box...and blinked.

It was a first-aid kit.

Tsuna quickly looked up at the first cloud guardian, only for the man to look away.

"Thank you Alaude-san…" Tsuna mentally shook his head in disbelief.

Lampo's present was a box of sweets. Thankfully, it was normal. Cozart happily stuck a ribbon on Enma's head, saying he was his present, and finally, it was Giotto's.

Tsuna stared at the box. It was small and the shape of a square. Tsuna, warily now, opened it.

His eyes widened and he gasped. Lifting a hand, he took out a silver pocket watch with a chain, with the Vongola crest on top. He placed the pocket watch on the palm of his hand, opening it in disbelief.

Inside was a small, pure, sky flame on the minute hand of the watch. Tsuna traced the watch in fascination. Feeling a bump on the back of it, he turned it over. One the back was only one word.

_Famiglia_

Tsuna was on the brink of tears now. They…they accepted him into the family. Officially. He closed the watch and looked up at a smiling Giotto with teary eyes.

"Thank you." He then looked around at all the beaming guardians (minus Alaude, who had disappeared) "Thank you, everyone."

oOoOo

"Oi, G, aren't you going to tell him your birthday was a week ago?"

"…Nah, it'd hurt his feelings."

"How about the fact that you hate chocolate?"

* * *

><p><strong>XD Aww….<strong>

**So, I went through this chapter only once (cause I'm tired), so if it has any grammar/spelling mistakes, let me know XD The omakes were fun to make too :3 I think they went a bit fast though. I was kind of in a rush.**

**Also, you might have noticed that I made Cozart a bit…playfulish. Well…that's his personality from now on! XD I have no idea what I'm saying.**

**I feel very proud. This whole chapter is 4,614 words, without this note! Usually, my chapters are 3000 to 3500…. X3**

**I feel very sleepy now. Going to go to sleep now…**

**And also, thanks to all the people who reviewed/favourited/alerted! You guys made me feel very happy ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8: The Banquet

**Okay, writing Italian speech is getting annoying now…so from now on, Italian speech will be in Italic, mm kay?**

**WARNING: Might have some OOCness.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hahaha.<em>" - **Italian**

"Hahaha." - **Japanese (English, in our case.)**

'_Hahaha.' _-**Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Tsuna blinked groggily, staring at the ceiling before yawning. Where was he again? Shaking his head, he sat up slowly, looking around. Red hair peaking from under the covers of the bed next to his made him blink again, rubbing his eyes. Oh. He was in the hotel. He knew that.<p>

Tsuna stretched and carefully crawled out of bed, making sure not to make too much noise so he didn't wake Enma up. Standing, he tiptoed his way towards the bathroom. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Are you two awake?" A familiar gruff voice said rather loudly, knocking again when no one answered. "Why did Primo send me _again_…" The man grumbled under his breath before raising his voice, making Tsuna jump a little. "OI. WAKE UP."

Tsuna glanced at Enma and sighed at the red head stirred. So much for _that_. Turning away from him, he walked over to the door and opened it.

As expected, a scowling G was at the door, looking a bit disgruntled for being put up to the task of wake the two of them up. G looked down at Tsuna, narrowing his eyes.

"Good morning, G-san." Tsuna said, looking up at G in curiosity.

"Morning." G replied, looking over Tsuna's head to catch a glance of Enma, who was currently sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Cozart's kid is awake then? Good."

Enma froze and stared at G, stopping mid-yawn. "C-Cozart-san's kid?"

G rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in his pockets. "You get what I mean. You look identical to him, after all. If I didn't know Cozart so well, I'd think you two are brothers." His eyes traveled back down to Tsuna. He narrowed his eyes. "Actually, it's odd...a copy of Giotto shows up, and is from Japan. Then a near carbon copy of Cozart shows up. _And_ for some reason, Giotto and Cozart accept you whole heartily. And I don't know why." Tsuna started to sweat nervously. "What's next? A copy of me shows up? Then a copy of Asari? Then Knuckle?"

Tsuna _really_ hoped not.

Averting his eyes from G's narrowed and suspicious ones, he hastily changed the subject. "Yeah…weird. Are you hear for any specific reason, G-san?"

G blinked, then nodded. "Oh yeah, Primo said you two have to get dressed up for the banquet tonight. I'm taking you two to a tailor. Hurry up and get ready. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Tsuna nodded and closed the door as G turned away.

"Um…Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna turned at his name looking at Enma. Enma shifted so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Do you think…We should tell them? That we're their successors?"

Tsuna bit his lip as he stared at Enma, who just stared back at him. He looked…lost, almost. Tsuna felt pity wash through him. Tsuna had already experienced time traveling, and knew how completely different the world could be in a different time period. Enma on the other hand…didn't.

"I…I don't think we should." Tsuna said. "I'm scared that if we tell too much, then we might alter the future somehow…"

Enma nodded in understanding. The two of them quickly got dressed and hurried out of the room. They met G in the lobby, who greeted them with a grunt. The man led them out of the lobby and into the busy streets of Palermo.

* * *

><p>Tsuna avoided the gaze of everyone they passed by looking at the ground, watching G's feet to see where he had to go. Everywhere, he meant <em>everywhere<em> they walked, people turned and stared, pointing at the two of them and gossiped and whispered among themselves. He shifted uncomfortably at stares seemed to bore into his back.

"_The Vongola Primo's son?_"

"_Oh my, Cozart-sama has a brother! My, they look identical! Or maybe his child?_"

_"-But Giotto-sama has no woman!_"

Tsuna glanced at his friend, only to see his friend making an uncomfortable face as the whispers of conspiracy and treason reached his ears. Tsuna might not be able to hear it, but Enma understood every word they said. Obviously, Tsuna could hear the whispers but he couldn't make heads and tails out of it. But he was sure they were insults. The two of them exchange glances uncomfortably. Tsuna thought it was bad back in the small town where the Vongola mansion was. He always heard whispering whenever he went out, but this was in a completely different level.

"Ignore them." G muttered, quickening his pace. Tsuna glanced up at G, blinking when he saw a rather tense look on the man's face. Was he mad? He looked a bit scared too... Tsuna frowned.

"G-san...are you okay?" G's head snapped down to stare at Tsuna at the question, eyes widening minutely. G shook his head with a "tch", looking away.

"I'm fine." He snapped, proving that he was not at all, fine. Redirecting his pace, G opened the door to a small shop with a bright pink, flamboyant dress displayed in the displayed case. Tsuna couldn't help but notice G tense further as they entered the shop.

"Oh my!" A lady squealed as the three of them walked into the shop. Tsuna stared. The woman...was beautiful. She had her auburn hair up in an elegant bun, and was wearing rather simple clothes compared to others on the street, but for some reason, it complimented her beautifully. Quickly standing up, the woman made her way around the counter and walked to G, who was standing rather nervously, shifting his weight from feet to feet and looking everywhere but the girl before him.

The woman smiled brightly, making G start to fidget uncomfortably. Tsuna stared in confusion. Did G know this girl?

"_It's been awhile._" G muttered, staring at a rack of dresses behind the woman like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"_Yeah._" The woman said simply, her smile growing wider. Tilting her head to look behind G, she stared at a confused Tsuna and Enma curiously.

"_Oh! Is this Giotto's and Cozart's sons_?" She said, grinning, eyes traveling from Tsuna's hair to Enma's eyes. G bristled.

"_Hell no!_" G growled, pulling out a cigarette. "_Stupid woman. They're distant relatives from Japan, idiot._"

The woman seemed unfazed by the insults G threw at her, only plucking the cigarette out of G's grasp and throwing it into a nearby trash bin. Tsuna's mouth fell open at the woman's act of…bravery. Smiling at a stunned G, the woman inched around him and kneeled down to look Tsuna and Enma in the eye.

"Hi." She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "_My name's Gabriella._"

Tsuna was confused. First of all, they were speaking Italian (this whole language barrier was starting to annoy him now. Once he got back to Japan, he was learning Italian.), and second of all, why was G so nervous?

"E-Enma..." The red head standing beside him muttered, ducking his head. Oh. She was asking for names.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna muttered. The woman beamed, the smile practically lighting up the whole shop.

"_So cute._" She chuckled. Tsuna saw G sigh, putting his face in his hand.

"El...The brown haired kid only understands Japanese. Their both from Japan, remember?…"

"Oh! Sorry." The woman laughed, straightening up. "I forgot. Looks like I get to use the Japanese Asari taught me way back then."

Tsuna stared at the auburn-haired woman curiously. It was obviously that G and the woman knew each other from before, and were rather close, but the way G kept on fidgeting and blushing a bit made Tsuna feel that they were closer then friends… Tsuna opened his mouth to ask the question.

"G-san…Is Gabriella-san your girlfriend?" Tsuna's head whipped to Enma. The red-head beat him to the punch.

G seemed to go completely red and the woman merely laughed.

"No. He's my ex-boyfriend." She explained, making Tsuna and Enma blink in surprise. "We had to break up a while back because this man is a bit too overprotective." She laughed, patting a furiously blushing G on the shoulder. "He didn't want me involved in all that mafia stuff. And he had to go back to his town with Giotto, so we wouldn't be able to keep it up."

"Why did you tell them?" G hissed, sending her a glowering look. "I didn't even tell Giotto that!"

"Oh? Well, you two don't tell a single soul then, kay? Either way, I think Giotto knows. We were too in love~"

"Sh-shut up! Stupid woman!"

Tsuna and Enma could only stare as they argued playfully, looking very in love, like the woman had said. Tsuna could see G's eyes seemed to always dart to Gabriella's face before averting his eyes quickly. Gabriella, on the other hand, seemed to be practically glowing. Or maybe that's how she always was…

"Well!" G said abruptly, cutting Gabriella from whatever she was saying, making her scowl. "Anyways, let's catch up later. There's a banquet tonight, a _mafia_ banquet-" He added as Gabriella's eyes lit up. "No, you can't come. I don't even want these two to come, but they insisted."

"I want to go!" Gabriella pouted, stomping a foot on the ground and crossing her arms. "_I_ insist."

"No. Just, no. Giotto allowed these two to go, but _you_ are not going. Final."

They glared at each other for a moment. Neither looked like they were going to back down that easily…

"Fine." Gabriella suddenly huffed, crossing her arms and turning away. "I wasn't planning on going, but I guess I'll go to the small get-together my friends were planning. Since I'm _single_ and all. We're planning to go find some single men…"

G's eyes widened in disbelief as Gabriella disappeared into the back room of the store, mouth practically hanging open.

Tsuna exchanged glances with Enma before looking up at G again.

"…G-san…" G didn't look at them for a second, still gaping at the back door in disbelief. Slowly though, he turned to Tsuna and Enma, eyes narrowing dangerously. Tsuna and Enma both gulped.

"…You two saw nothing." He growled dangerously, making both Tsuna and Enma cower.

"Y-Yes G-san." They stuttered in unison.

* * *

><p>Just when the sun was at its highest, the three of them were walking out of the shop with brand new dress clothes for both Tsuna and Enma.<p>

Now, Tsuna was really starting to worry for G. The man seemed to juggle between glaring back at the shop, muttering under his breath, and just staring at the ground with a kind of dejected aura. The woman, Gabriella-san, didn't come out from the back room again. Instead, an older, sterner faced woman came out, briskly helping Tsuna and Enma choose their suits quickly. Tsuna noticed in the whole time span they were there, G kept on sending looks to the back room. Only when G paid for the clothes did he give in.

"Excuse me…can I please talk to Gabriella?" G the old woman, who raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Gabriella does not want to speak to you." She replied stiffly, spinning around. "Good day sir."

And that was pretty much it.

"G…G-san...Are you going to try to talk to Gabriella-san again?" Enma asked. G just snorted and kicked a rock out of his way, quickening his pace.

"Of course." He muttered as Tsuna and Enma hurried to catch up with the man's long paces.

* * *

><p>Giotto frowned and tapped the arm of his chair nervously. His intuition was bothering him. Actually, that was an understatement. If was giving him a <em>freaking<em> headache.

Half of his mind was screaming for the small brunet to stay in the hotel room, away from the banquet that would be taking place in the hotel's very own banquet hall and garden. The other half was a bit more lenient, saying that everything would be just fine…

G wasn't even letting his girlfriend…his _ex_-girlfriend to go. He heard the whole story from G just after the three of them had gotten back, the red-haired man looking ready to rip something apart. Giotto shook his head in disbelief. He knew G only wanted to keep the poor woman safe, but from the way G put it, he wanted the woman to stay single forever. What woman would want to stay single forever? Giotto had told him that, but the man looked shocked, as if he never considered it before.

And now, G had gone who-knows-where for some unfathomable reason. Most likely to Gabriella's shop. Giotto smiled. Maybe they would finally make up.

Sighing, he stood up when there was a small timid knock at the door, striding over to it, he opened it quickly.

Standing there was a nervous looking Tsuna, his mouth opened and hand still raised from knocking the door. Beside him was the boy, Enma, who looked up at Giotto with startled eyes.

Tsuna was wearing a white suit with a black dress shirt while Enma wore a black suit with a white dress shirt. They were both wearing red ties, tied up neatly.

Giotto had decided just to wear what he usually did, a pinstripe suit with his usual cloak draped over it all.

"Are you two ready?" Giotto said softly. Both boys nodded. "Let's go. The rest of them will meet us downstairs."

* * *

><p>"Are we going to do a kind of grand entrance kind of thing?" Knuckle asked, making Asari tilt his head. They were both wearing their usual outfits, rather then changing into something fancier.<p>

They were standing practically in the middle of lobby, drawing the attention of nearly everyone passing by. Well, with a Japanese man wearing traditional clothing, a red haired man with rather strange eyes, a priest, and a green haired teen, there was no surprise. Alaude, who was wearing a suit instead of his usual trench coat, was leaning against a wall in the opposite side of the room from the eye-catching group.

"Hm…" Asari glanced around them, catching some people staring. "No. But I think even if we don't, all eyes will still be trained on us."

"Of course." Lampo huffed. He was also wearing a suit. "With ore-sama here, they will all be bowing at my feet."

"…Don't count on it." Cozart muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't understand how Giotto could possibly live with these guardians…

"Oh!" Asari lighted up, eyes trained on the stairs. Descending from them was the familiar blond and the two kids. Cozart raised and eyebrow when he saw G wasn't with them.

"Is everyone ready?" Giotto questioned as he stopped in front of them. All of the, nodded. "Remember, this is a full out Mafia banquet. Keep your guard up."

* * *

><p>Once again, Tsuna ignored the stares people gave him as he and Enma followed Primo through the banquet hall. Of course, the place was lavishly decorated, with three long tables and a large open area for dancing, probably for later. At the end of one side of the hall was a small stage. A small music quartet was in one side of the hall, playing a peaceful melody as a soothing background music that was meant to keep the atmosphere calm.<p>

"Tsuna-kun…" Enma muttered, catching Tsuna's attention as Giotto talked to someone near a table before gesturing for Tsuna and Enma to take a seat. Tsuna nodded, taking his seat next to someone he didn't know, Enma sitting on his other side.

"…" Tsuna glanced up to see who was sitting across from him. It was suited man, who was gaping at him openly. A grown man was gaping at him openly. Well, that was new. When Tsuna met the man's eye, he immediately looked away, looking rather embarrassed. Tsuna mentally sighed, leaning forward to look at the rest of his seatmates, only to snap back up quickly. They were all staring…and whispering.

'_Ignore them, ignore them..._'

"Enma-kun." Tsuna murmured. The red head tilted his head to show he was listening. "Just wondering...but what are these people saying about us?"

"…" Enma looked down and played with the silver wear on the table. "It's pretty bad…"

As expected. "Can you tell me?"

"…Yeah." Enma looked up at the group of people pointing at them. "They're saying we're Giotto-san and Coazart-san's sons. But some are saying that we are 'mistakes'…" He turned to a group of giggling girls that reminded Tsuna of Yamamoto and Gokudera's fan girls. "They…are planning to ask us to dance…and I have the feeling they might swarm us…" Enma frowned.

Tsuna mentally flinched at the thought.

"Most of them are talking loud because they think we both only understand Japanese." Enma added. "That's why they're talking so loud."

"…oh…"

Tsuna was starting to wonder if he should have just stayed in his room.

"_Welcome, everybody, to the tenth annual Mafia Banquet!_" A loud voice boomed. There was a round of applause as a man stood at the top of the stage, waving at everyone. "I _am Benito Cussia _[1]_, as most of you know, the leader of the Camorra famiglia…_"

Enma let out a startled gasp from beside Tsuna.

"He…" Tsuna glanced at Enma. The boy's face was pale, eyes uncharacteristically wide. "That man is famous…"

Tsuna cursed his limited knowledge of the mafia. And Italian. "Who is he?"

"Well…"Enma looked around him nervously. "In the fut- um, where we are from…this man, Benito Cussia is famous for _starting_ the mafia…" Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. Well, that sure was something.

Tsuna looked back up at the man, blinking in surprise to see Primo on the stage now, with a pleasant smile on his face.

"…Vongola famiglia…" There was another round of applause as Primo nodded, bowing slightly.

"The man just said, 'Welcome to the Vongola family, the newest and most highly regarded family today.'" Enma whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"_Enjoy the food!_" Tsuna blinked as Primo and Benito walked of the stage, and waiters spilled out of the kitchen door.

"_Go, go! They finished eating_!" Enma's eyes widened in alarm as a group of girls around their age practically ran over to them, eyes eager.

"T-Tsuna-kun…"

"Hm?" Tsuna turned, only to face a wave of girls. "G-Gah!"

"_Hi!_" One of the girls squeaked. They all stared from Tsuna to Enma excitedly. "Are _you two Giotto-sama and Cozart-sama's sons?_"

"_They're so cute!_" another girl gushed. "_I heard your Japanese!_"

Enma swallowed a lump in his throat, glancing at Tsuna nervously. The boy looked scared out of his wits… "Um…"

"They're like…those girls that always chase after Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna whispered. Enma glanced behind the girls to see _another_ group of girls approaching. He felt his eye twitch.

"E-Enma-kun…" Tsuna squeaked. "Wh-what's going on?…"

"_Aw! He's Japanese!_"

"Tsuna-kun…" Enma whispered. "Let's make a run for it…"

"…W-what?" Enma grabbing Tsuna's arm and hauled the both of them to their feet.

"_Eh? Where are you going? __Maybe they don't understand Italian?"_

"Um…" Enma cleared his throat. _"S-sorry. We have to g-go…"_ He muttered in Italian before making a break for it.

* * *

><p>Both boys were panting. Tsuna was lying on the ground from exhaustion and Enma was leaning on his knees for support. They had managed to escape to the garden. Since coffee was being served currently, there was no one outside except them. It was already night- the moon was just peaking over the horizon.<p>

"Girls…are scary…sometimes…" Tsuna panted. Enma nodded in agreement, collapsing to the ground so he could sit down.

"Yeah…" Enma sighed and buried his head in his knees. Tsuna stared at the red head curiously.

"Enma-kun, have you ever been put in this kind of…situation before? You seemed to know that would happen."

"…Not really…" Enma shifted to a more comfortable position, crossing his legs. "Well, actually, it was Julie. He kind of used to chase after girls a lot. To escape him, the girls ran. I don't know if girls are the same as us, but…" Enma shrugged. "It worked, I guess."

"…" Tsuna sat up. Sighing, he stared at the dark sky. Stars were starting to appear, not yet polluted by the lights of the city like in the present. "Enma-kun…do you think we'll ever get back to the present?" Enma started in surprise at the question.

"…Probably. I don't think Reborn-san would let you disappear into the past…"

Tsuna smiled sadly. "True…" He curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs. Tsuna wondered, did everyone at home miss him? Did they celebrate Reborn's birthday without him? Tsuna bit his lip. He only really hoped that everyone was safe. "…I really miss everyone…"

To his surprise, Enma nodded as well. "Yeah…and Adel and everyone are still in Vindice."

Tsuna frowned. "And onii-san…Enma-kun, what will we do if the Daemon in this era was replaced with the one in ours?"

Enma was silent for a little. To Tsuna's surprise, he smiled and closed his fist in determination. "We'll just have to defeat him again. We did it before, right?"

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah."

They were silent for awhile, both of them gazing out in the darkness immersed in their own thoughts.

A rough voice shattered the peaceful silence.

"_There they are! Get them!_"

Tsuna's eyes widened and sprung to his feet as gun shots were heard. He spun around wildly as he tried to see their attackers.

"Watch out!" Enma tackled Tsuna out of the way, just as bullet flew past them. Scrambling to their feet, Tsuna and Enma looked around to see who their attackers were. There were some people shooting from inside the hotel, from the window. Spinning around at a rustling sound, he saw a group of people charging towards them.

Was that…flames?

Tsuna's eyes widened. It didn't make any sense! Deathperation flames coming from rings hadn't been discovered until they're era! But, right before his eyes, a bunch of Italian men in suits in the 18th century were _charging_, each with some sort of weapon with flames covering them.

"How's that possible?" Tsuna gasped before reaching into his pockets to get his gloves and pills. He eyes widened.

His mind flashed back to when he took his gloves and pills out of his pocket and placed them on his bedroom drawer, reminding himself to pick them up after he changed. Tsuna groaned, slapping his head. He _forgot_.

Enma was already in Hyper Dying Will Mode, deflecting bullets that flew near them. "Tsuna-kun!" He said, looking behind him too see at a horrified Tsuna. "What happened?"

"I…" Tsuna breathed a quick breath. "I forgot my pills…"

Enma's eyes widened before they narrowed. He nodded.

"I'll…I'll take care of them. It should be easy."

Tsuna had no choice but to sit there and watch as Enma flew to the charging people before taking them out one by one.

* * *

><p>"Ow…" Enma winced. He was leaning against Tsuna for support because he got shot on the leg when he thought he had defeated all of them. The shot just grazed him, but it was deep enough so it was painful to walk properly.<p>

"Will you be okay?" Tsuna asked. He had stopped the bleeding, but had no bandages to bind up the wound. "Maybe we should go to Knuckle-san…"

"No…" Enma muttered as he limped. "Let's just pretend everything is fine until later."

Tsuna bit his lip and nodded as they re entered the banquet hall. Enma quickly got off of Tsuna and started to limp on his own, trying to make it barely noticeable.

Every seemed to have finished their meal, and the quartet had struck up a lively waltz. Many couples were dancing on the dance floor. Most of the people were just sitting in their seats, chatting.

"Hey! Tsuna, Enma!" Tsuna's head snapped up in alarm at the voice, relaxing when he just saw Cozart.

"Cozart-san…" Enma muttered. Tsuna dipped his head as Cozart approached them, grinning.

"How are you two enjoying it so far?" Tsuna and Enma exchanged quick glances.

Tsuna smiled, trying to make it as real as possible. "I'm really having fun."

"Me too."

Cozart smiled and nodded. "Good. Giotto told me he had a bad feeling, but looks like he was wrong for once, right?"

"…yeah…" Tsuna muttered. Well, Giotto did have hyper intuition… "Um, by the way, where's G-san?"

Cozart smiled wider, pointing to the dance floor. Tsuna and Enma both looked at it in confusion. When Tsuna saw G, his eyes widened in disbelief.

G was dancing, smiling at a woman in his arms who had auburn hair and was wearing a red dress that matched G's hair. Her back was to Tsuna and Enma. When they spun with the music, Tsuna and Enma's eyes widened in recognition.

"That's Gabriella-san!" Tsuna gasped. Cozart nodded.

"I'm surprised he actually let her go." He said, staring at the couple with a smile on his face. "These kinds of things are known for murders, assassinations, kidnapping and stuff like that…well anyways…" Cozart glanced at Tsuna and Enma again. "Where did you two go? And why are you limping, Enma?"

Enma stiffened in surprise. "I…tripped over a rock in the garden."

"Are you okay? Do you need Giotto's sun guardian to help you out?"

"N-no…it's just a small cut."

Cozart eyed his younger copy in suspicion. "Really."

"I'm fine." Enma muttered. Cozart narrowed his eyes before nodding slowly.

"Fine then." Cozart glanced behind him, to where Primo was sitting. The man was chatting with some people, smiling with his "public" face. "Let's go sit down then."

* * *

><p>"<em>No, he's not my son.<em>" Giotto said between gritted teeth for the twentieth time that evening. The man sitting across him lifted an eyebrow, taking another sip of wine.

"_Oh. So he's your brother then?_"

"…_Yes. I just said that._"

He was getting tired of answering all these questions. Really. The thing he really wanted to do right now was walk up back to his hotel room and sleep…maybe it was a good time to go back. Honestly, he was really tired, was starting to get a headache, and his hyper intuition was bothering him too much.

But…wasn't it irresponsible to just get up a leave the talking to his guardians?

"_Oh!" A _random woman squealed, appearing out of no where._ " Vongola Primo, may I have this dance?_"

…You know what, he didn't care. He was leaving.

Glancing at the giant clock over the stage, he stood, flashing a quick smile to the mafia boss across him and the woman.

"_I have to go." _He said smoothly. "_I have an important meeting tomorrow, and I must wake up early tomorrow to get to it."_

"_Ah, I understand." _The man said, nodding. "_Especially after an evening like this."_

Primo dipped his head in thanks. _"Goodnight." _He said before quickly making his leave, ignoring the blaring alarms his intuition sent. He would tell G and the rest of them to keep an eye out for Tsuna and Enma. Right now, what he really wanted was _sleep_.

* * *

><p>Enma stifled a yawn, looking sleepily at the giant clock behind the stage. Tsuna had already gone back to their hotel room, deciding to leave since he saw Giotto leaving too. The brunette had run to catch up with the man who was already out of the hall, even staggering a little bit from fatigue. Maybe the reason he was so tired was because he was dragged around by a few dozen girls to dance after they got back from the garden. For once, Enma was happy he got injured…<p>

Sighing, he stood up, ignoring the dull burning pain of his leg. Cozart, who was helping Asari get a partially drunk Knuckle to his feet, glanced back at Enma as the boy was about to walk away.

"Heading back, Enma?" Enma nodded and waved before walking off, wincing as his leg hit the foot of his chair.

_Something is happening._

Eventually, once he got across the hall and up the stairs, he became aware that his wound had re-opened and was now bleeding all over his nice slacks. Frowned, he quickened his slightly awkward pace.

_Something's wrong.._

Reaching his hotel room, he unlocked the door and stepped in the dark room. Maybe Tsuna was asleep? But Tsuna had told him to wake him up if he fell asleep.

_Something bad._

"I'm back." Enma said.

No answer.

Enma's eyes narrowed as he flicked on the lights, unease growing in his stomach.

Tsuna wasn't on his bed. It was neatly made, and it looked like Tsuna hadn't touched it since morning.

_Something's missing._

Eyes widening, he hurried to the bathroom, now ignoring the blood that was now dripped down his shoes and stained the carpet floor. He threw the door open.

Nothing.

_Someone's missing._

Breathing picking up in horror, he spun around and ran out of the room, hurrying to the Vongola Primo's room.

* * *

><p>G ignored the urge to hum happily as he walked back to the hotel with his hands in his pockets. Primo's right-hand man doesn't hum. Even if he got his girlfriend back. Even if that girlfriend confessed her love to him.<p>

G doesn't hum. Never.

He had to smile though.

Grinning, he forced himself to walk- not skip –back to the hotel.

In his happy, slightly dazed state, he didn't noticed when a stagecoach pass by him, the head of a brunette with spiky hair like Primo's clearly visible.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wanted to cry.<p>

Tied up and gagged, he fell off the stagecoach seat and hit the ground painfully as the carriage ran over a bump. Hands forced Tsuna of the ground and back to sitting position, making Tsuna wince as his head hit the back of the seat.

"_Stupid kid._" A voice growled in annoyance. Tsuna whimpered in fear as the man lifted a hand to punch him.

"_Oi, don't hurt him._" Another voice sighed. The man seated there shifted in his seat so he could cross his legs. "_Master said for him to be unharmed. He has to be conscious." _

"_One punch can't hurt." _Tsuna's eyes widened as the man lifted his fist again and punched Tsuna in the cheek, making the boy's head snap back. Tsuna raised his bound hands to clutch his cheek in pain, curling up in a miserable ball.

The other man sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_Whatever. That's enough. We've succeeded. Master will be happy since we've finally successfully kidnapped Vongola Primo's beloved brother."_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Benito Cussia is the combination of names of two real Mafia bosses who are actually very scary. Neither of them actually create the mafia, by the way. Just part of the story. Actually, no one really created the mafia…it just happened. <strong>

**Tuna got kidnapped~~~**

**I don't really like this chapter o.O It took me forever to finish it (8 DAYS) because I didn't plan it out well. How stupid of me .**

**What do you guys think of me writing a little one shot for GxOC? **

**Sooo~ I forgot to write this last time, but I put a poll up on my profile o3o Please check it out ^.^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

**I went cottaging and got absolutely nothing done ^.^; That's my excuse why this is so late…**

* * *

><p>Giotto couldn't sleep. At all.<p>

Turning, he sighed as he stared up at the ceiling wall. Really, why did he have the feeling something bad happened?...

"G-Giotto-san!" A voice yelled in a panicky tone, hitting the door frantically. "Giotto-san, have you seen Tsuna-kun?"

Giotto's eyes widened at the words, sitting up bolt upright.

Oh, shit.

Quickly, he made his way to the door and threw it open, looking down at a panicking Enma. His eyes, identical to Cozart's, were wide with fear.

This child was from the future too. He must be _some_ kind of descendent from Cozart to look like his best friend's younger copy.

"Have you seen Tsuna?" The boy asked breathlessly, the fear in his eyes becoming more apparent when he saw Giotto's confusion. "He told me he was going to go back to our hotel room with you, but he wasn't there…"

Giotto's eyes narrowed. "I didn't see him…" The red-head's eyes widened in horror.

"He's missing!" Enma whispered.

Missing?

"Hey." The two of them looked up to see a tired looking Cozart and Asari dragging drunk Knuckle and Lampo. The two of them were unconscious. Cozart's eyes narrowed at the frantic look on Enma's face and the grim look on Giotto's.

"What's going on?"

"Tsuna-kun's missing!" Enma said, practically yelling as he clutched his hair. "H-he was probably kidnapped! We were attacked by some people earlier too, so…"

…Attacked?

"Wait a second." Giotto said, holding up a hand for Enma to stop talking. The boy stopped abruptly, looking very, very panicked. "You two were attacked?"

Enma immediately shrunk at the knowing look Cozart sent him before straightening up. "Y-yeah. We went to the garden to escape the…girls, but we were attacked by some…people. They could use fla-, um…" The boy trailed of uncertainly.

"So that's why you were limping." Cozart sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "That explains a lot."

"You're injured?" Giotto demanded. Enma nodded, looking down at his leg and lifting the injured one.

"…Oops…"

There was a trail of blood down the hallway, from Enma's and Tsuna's room all the way down to Giotto's. And in front of Giotto's door, there was a rather large puddle of blood staining the carpet floor. Even though Enma's slacks were black, you could still see the blood…

"Just a small cut?" Cozart said dully, staring at the blood. "The hotel management isn't going to be happy…"

"…" Giotto sighed and shook his head. "It's alright. I'll deal with it later."

"It doesn't hurt…but I n-need to go and look for Tsuna-kun!" Enma said, turning and trying to walk past Cozart and Asari. Before he could, however, Cozart grabbed onto his collar.

"Not so fast." Cozart let go of Enma and turned to Giotto. "You got a letter. And I think it has something to do with this."

Giotto's eyes narrowed as Cozart reached into his pocket and took out an envelope, holding it out to him. He took it warily, staring at the front of it.

_To Vongola Primo _was written on the front in elegant script.

"How did you get this?" Giotto said softly, carefully slitting the envelope open and taking out the letter inside.

"The reception gave it to me." Cozart said grimly. "It was given to them just after you left the banquet."

Giotto nodded and unfolded the letter. It was very short.

_We have your brother. If you want him back, meet us at the storage warehouses on the coast. You have exactly 12 hours to come. Or else._

Giotto stared at the letter for a moment, his other hand slowly clenching into a fist. Slowly, he read it again. And again.

A dying will flame suddenly appeared on his forehead, his clenched fist tightening around the envelope he held as it burst into flames. Enma took a step back, eyes widening in surprise. Giotto's eyes were flashing in anger as he crumpled the letter in his fist, but not lighting it.

"They got him." He said in a low tone. The hand that had burnt the envelope into nothing was still flickering with sky flames. "They got Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p>"What?" G yelled, dropping his cigarette in his surprise. "The kid was kidnapped?"<p>

G had got back shortly after the commotion in the hall. Eyes wide, he looked from the depressed looking mini Cozart-copy, who looked downright depressed, to Giotto who had a rather tight looking look on his face. Cozart and the rest of Giotto's guardians, minus Daemon, were all seated on standing around the room, looking very grim. Lampo was passed out, but Knuckle had recovered by now.

"Yes." Giotto said. G could practically hear the suppressed anger in that one word. "And he was taken hostage." He pointed a crumpled looking paper next to a pile of ashes (G didn't even want to know) "They gave us the location and everything."

G's eyes widened in disbelief. He knew it. He wanted his mouth to say _I told you so_… but he could tell that Giotto was very, very angry. And self-loathing. Out of character for him, since he was usually very calm in all situations.

"It's obviously a trap." Cozart muttered, resting his chin on his hand. "But they wouldn't be so confident to just give out their location unless they were sure that they could beat us. Think about it. They'd have to be confident enough to think they could beat all of us…"

"This is bad…" Giotto muttered, staring at the room's carpet floor, deep in thought.

G collapsed on a nearby chair. Oh, it was bad alright. He glanced at Cozart's copy, Enma, who was twisting his fingers nervously.

"Enma? Was there anything odd about the people you battled?" Cozart asked. G blinked in surprise. Battle? When?

Enma looked up and met G's gaze for a moment before quickly looking down again. He stared at the ground desperately, looking like he wanted a hole to swallow him as everyone in the room stared at him.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but eventually sighed deeply. He glanced at Cozart and Giotto once more before looking up slowly.

"Well…I-in the…future…" G's, as well as everyone else's in the room widened at that. "People learn how to use Dying Will Flames…"

"Wait a second." G said, letting the words process in his head. Future? Dying Will Flames? How did this kid know about them? They were supposed to be top secret… "Future?"

Enma exchanged a glance with Cozart, who merely shrugged. "Your choice." The boy nodded and took a deep breath.

"I don't think I should be telling you this…but I think you need to know…M-me and Tsuna-kun are from the future…" There was a snort of disbelief. "I-it's true. We come from 150 years into the future, I think... I am the Shimon decimo…" Enma glanced at Cozart, whose eyes widened. "Sorry I didn't tell you before…but you probably guessed…"

Cozart relaxed, nodding. "Yeah. I guessed you were some kind of descendent. It's kind of obvious. But to think someone so young is tenth boss…how is the tenth generation family?"

Enma ducked his head, shadowing his eyes. "Um…n-not that good. Um…there's a lot of stuff I shouldn't tell you, but the Shimon family got really…forgotten…and we had a kind of disagreement with the Vongola, but…um, it's kind of solved…kind of…"

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "Disagreement?"

"Um…i-it's really complicated." Enma said frantically.

"Tell us."

Enma froze at the slightly commanding tone and slumped.

"It's just…it's just a misunderstanding. It…it involves…Giotto-san and Cozart-san…but it was my fault." He added quickly as both Giotto and Cozart raised an eyebrow. "It was just a big misunderstanding."

"I…see…" Cozart nodded and leaned back in his chair. "That's interesting..."

"How about Tsunayoshi?" Giotto demanded.

"Um…you'll have to ask him about his situation. I don't know if he wants me to say or not."

"Wait!" G yelled suddenly, making everyone in the room jump, except Alaude. "You two are from the future? That…" G shook his head in disbelief. "That…"

"Actually…it kind of makes sense." Lampo muttered. Everyone's head snapped to the green haired teen who was now sitting up on the bed, clutching his head and grimacing in pain. "Sometimes, he talked like he knew us."

"It would explain how he appeared out of nowhere." Asari agreed, nodding. "This…that would actually be the best explanation for his appearance."

G frowned deeply. He remembered. The kid had said his name on the very first day here. His hand twitching to get a cigarette. But he couldn't, thanks to Alaude and his law-loving rules… He glanced at the man now to see the Frenchman not suspicious, not surprised…nothing. Alaude's face was completely blank. G suspected that the man already knew somehow.

"I guess since Primo believes him, it makes sense." G muttered, resting his forearms on his thighs. "I can't believe you didn't tell me though." G sent Giotto a hard look. The man just shrugged.

"I promised…"

G rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But what does this have to do with saving the kid? And Dying Will Flames?"

Enma blinked. "Oh…yeah. In the future, people fight with Dying Will Flames. I don't know as much as Tsuna-kun since he'd been…farther into the future then me, so he got to see it first hand. I use Earth Flames, so I don't know that much about Sky flames, but…" Enma bit his lip nervously. "The people I fought used Dying Will Flames…in a way that Tsuna-kun said was advanced even in our time."

"But Dying Will Flames are secret here!" G protested. "And Giotto, us guardians, and Cozart are the only ones who can use them!"

"This is going to be a problem." Giotto muttered, covering his mouth with his hand as he thought. "We don't know how to fight them, not to mention the fact that Enma doesn't know much…is the person who sent you two here trying to mess with time?"

G saw Enma twitch at that before the boy's shrugged. "I don't know. I got here in a different way then Tsuna-kun. Vongola's mechanics found a way to alter a time traveling device to send the user to this time."

By the way Enma's back stiffened and his eyes grew guarded at the mention of the person who brought Tsuna to the future, G could tell there was _still _something else he was hiding. G's eyes narrowed. What else could he be hiding?

* * *

><p>Tsuna held back a gasp as he was roughly thrown to the ground, his arms tied up to his sides, and his legs bound together. He fell onto the hard cement floor painfully. He grimaced, but managed to sit himself up so he was leaning against the wall behind him.<p>

"Stay there." The man who threw him said roughly, turning and walking away around a pile of crates, towards the place where people seemed to be talking.

He observed his surroundings. Wherever he looked, he saw crates, stacked up against each other so it made the place look like a maze. The place had a high ceiling, but from there, Tsuna couldn't see anything else. It was too dark.

From what he could see though, the place kind of reminded him of the abandoned warehouse he fought in while he was in the future, when Kyoko-chan, Haru, Yamamoto, Lambo, and I-Pin had came from the present. But the crates here were wooden, not metal.

Faintly, he heard tuned into the voices speaking, only to frown when he realized they were speaking Italian. Stupid language barrier.

'_I've got to find a way to get out of here._' He thought, glancing around once again. But he didn't have his gloves. Or pills. Tsuna sighed in frustration. He glanced down at his hand and brightened a little.

He didn't have them…but he had his ring. Which meant he had Natsu.

"Natsu." He whispered. The Vongola Gear started to glow brightly, making Tsuna wince and glance up to see if they noticed or not. The talking didn't stop, and no one came running, so he guessed it was alright.

"Gao…"

He looked down again and smiled when the familiar sky lion looked around shyly. Blinking, Natsu looked up at Tsuna.

"Can you get rid of these ropes for me?" He whispered. Natsu tilted his head, staring at the ropes binding Tsuna.

"Gao…" The lion cub opened it mouth wide, starting to glow. Tsuna blinked, but then his eyes widened in realization.

"W-wait! Natsu-"

"GAO!" Tsuna winced at the loud growl. Sky flames erupted from Natsu's mouth, its harmony factor turning the ropes around his legs into stone.

As soon as the ropes were changed, the voices turned surprised and frantic. Looking up in horror, Tsuna started to panic as he realized footsteps were approaching. Desperately, he tried to smash the ropes on the ground.

No advil. A little piece of stone chipped off though.

Desperately now, he smashed the stone into the ground repeatedly now.

"_What the- there's some kind of animal with him!_"

Tsuna looked up just as the stone crumbled into pieces. Jumping to his feet awkwardly, he ran, Natsu jumping onto his shoulder. He stumbled a little bit from loss of balance since his arms were still tied up. He didn't look back as he heard shouting and the sound of people running. There were no gunshots. They probably thought he wasn't worth it.

"Natsu! Get the ropes!" He gasped as he nearly toppled over. Natsu let out another burst of sky flames and Tsuna threw himself against a crate, smashing the ropes to pieces.

"_Over there!_"

Tsuna grimaced and sprinted as fast as he could, miraculously managing not to trip. He had to find a way out. But in this maze of crates and boxes…it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>"W-we're waiting?" Enma said blankly, staring at Giotto in disbelief.<p>

"Yes." Giotto said quietly. They had had as short meeting with Enma explaining the flames as much as he could, and about when and how they would make the move to save Tsuna. Eventually, they decided that they could easily be ambushed in the dark, so they would wait until dawn. Giotto could tell most of his guardians were against it, but they agreed at the end.

"But…what if they're…" Enma gulped looking down. "…torturing…him…or something…"

Giotto blinked in surprise at the statement. They wouldn't…was it possible? Giotto frowned as he thought about it.

"…I doubt they would." Giotto lied, trying to sound as sure as possible dispirited his misgivings.

Enma gave his a sceptical look, frowning deeply. "But if…if _he's_ behind it…" he added, muttering under his breath.

He?

"Who's 'he'?" G asked.

"He's then man that sent Tsuna-kun to this time." Enma said quietly. "He would…he might do something…he tried killing us at first, but when we defeated him, he sent us back here."

"You think whoever sent you here would torture Tsuna?" Asari said worriedly. "Even if someone wants to kill you…they are not necessarily sadists. We have experience, Enma-kun, so we know how people think."

Enma said nothing to reply to that, only clenching his fists slightly.

"But…I really think…"

"We're going in the morning kid." G interrupted rather harshly. Enma flinched at that. Giotto could see Cozart sending the boy a sympathetic look.

"…"

Giotto felt his intuition flash as Enma lowered his face. Even though his eyes were covered by his bangs, Giotto could see that the boy did not have a resigned look on his face, but a desperate, resolute look.

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

Enma narrowed his eyes, sitting up in his bed. It was deathly quiet.

Sure that everyone was asleep, Enma quickly got out of bed. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it said that it was three o'clock in the morning. Everyone _should_ be asleep.

Mission: Retrieve Vongola Primo-san's letter and find Tsuna.

Well, it was easier said then done. Enma grimaced and opened his door quietly, poking his head out into the bright hallway. There was no one in sight.

He couldn't break through the door…Giotto would defiantly wake up. He wasn't the best at picking locks either, so that was a no go. '_Maybe…_' he retreated back inside his room and glanced at his window. Maybe he could fly through the window?

Walking over to the window, he hesitantly lifted it. Surprisingly, it opened easily. It didn't even have a lock.

'_That means Giotto-san's window would be open…_' Taking a deep breath, he activated his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He was about to step out when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Blinking, then nodding slightly, Enma walked over to Tsuna's drawer, picking up his Dying Will Pills and mittens and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. Quickly, he turned, walking back to the window and carefully stepping out onto the ledge and closing the window shut behind him.

Enma slowly flew a few windows across, counting, and stopped at the fifth one. Keeping out of site, Enma carefully glanced inside the window. It was dark, but he could just see the Primo's cloak on a chair. Nodding to himself, Enma lifted the window as quietly as possible and landed on the windowsill. He let his Dying Will Mode disappear as he jumped down.

Before his feet even hit the ground, the lights flickered on.

Uh oh.

Enma blinked quickly, blinded temporarily from the sudden brightness as he looked up at the blond. The Primo had a mildly surprised look on his face.

"Hm…I didn't think you would come through the window…" Giotto muttered, staring at Enma with wide eyes.

Enma was a bit panicky now. How did he know? Hyper Intuition? And did he see Enma in Hyper Dying Will mode? Before Enma could think of some kind of answer, Giotto spoke again, sounding curious.

"How did you get here though?" Giotto added. "We're six stories up… did you climb? That's very dangerous…"

So he didn't see. "Um…Y-you knew I was going to come here?..."

Giotto shrugged, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "Well, I knew that you were up to something. You want to save Tsunayoshi, don't you."

"…Yes…"

Giotto nodded. "I thought so." He smiled. "You two remind me a lot like how me a Cozart use to be…except a lot more…timid. When I was younger, I probably would have done the same thing…probably."

"Giotto-san." Enma said looking down. "I'll be okay…I can fight well. I can save Tsuna-kun…"

Giotto smiled and tossed Enma something. Startled, Enma fumbled to catch it, but dropped it. Looking down, and picking it up, he saw it was a crumpled piece of paper.

'_The letter…_'

Enma looked up at Giotto and gave the man a rare full-out smile. "Thank you." Without wasting another second, he turned around and was about to step out the window when Giotto stopped him.

"Wait…don't you just want to use the door?"

Enma shook his head. "It's alright." Enma jumped out of the window, nearly laughing out loud at Giotto's shocked looking face as he went into Hyper Dying Will mode and shot away.

* * *

><p>"Another one…" Tsuna groaned as he hit another dead end.<p>

The lack of exits (there was probably only one), the maze of crates, combined with the fact that Tsuna was directionally challenged made Tsuna wonder if it was even possible for him to get out. Did he just pass by this place?

"Which way do you think, Natsu?" Tsuna asked the lion perched on his shoulder. The lion looked just as torn, staring at the paths in confusion.

"Gao…"

Tsuna grimaced and chose a random direction. He stared at the crates as he passed them, wishing he could just fly over them in Hyper Dying Will mode…

"That's it!" Tsuna smiled, looking at the lion cub on his shoulder. "Natsu, can you jump over the crates and figure out which way the entrance is?" He said excitedly. Natsu nodded and jumped onto Tsuna's arm. Tsuna lifted the lion cub and let it jump on the crate. The lion scanned the area for a moment before nodded again.

"Gao!" Natsu jumped onto Tsuna head, then onto the ground and began to lead the way.

"Thanks Natsu." Tsuna said as he followed the lion through the crates. They took a left…another left…a right…straight…left...

Eventually, they hit a dead end, making Natsu tilt his head in confusion.

"Gao…?"

"Natsu…" Tsuna sighed as Natsu jumped onto his shoulder again and onto the crates.

"Gao!" Natsu jumped down a lead the way again.

It took Natsu a few more tries to get it right (He was probably directionally challenged like Tsuna). Tsuna was just starting to wonder if Natsu really did know how to get there when they walked out of the maze of crate.

"Gao!" Natsu said proudly. Tsuna smiled when he saw the large door, and patted Natsu on the head. He was about to rush towards it when a voice made him freeze in mid-step.

"_How hard is it to keep a kid tied up?_" It sighed. Tsuna spun around, gasping to see two people sitting opposite of the door. They were guarding the entrance.

Tsuna took a step backwards as they stood up, both lifting their weapons. One held a gun and the other was holding two short daggers, one in each hand, and quite a few around his belt.

"_What the…is that a…lion?_" Tsuna's eyes flitted to the door. Should he make the run? Swallowing, he took another step back, only for the man with daggers to lift his hand, pointing a dagger at Tsuna's face.

Tsuna gulped. Judging by the small target dummy leaning on a crate, the man probably had a pretty accurate throw.

"N-Natsu!" the sky cub opened it mouth and let out a blast of sky flames. The two men dodged, and Tsuna made a break for the exit, sprinting as fast as he could without tripping.

He was only a meter away when something huge suddenly crashed into his left side, knocking the air out of him and throwing him and Natsu into the crates. He gasped, back arching as he felt something…electricity run through him.

For a second, everything was blank. Then his eyes flew open again, and he winced. "Ugh…" Tsuna groaned, crawling up to a kneeling position. "Ow…" Tsuna looked up to see what hit him.

His mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Standing before him, pawing at the ground and snorting angrily was a giant black bull covered with armour. Lightning Flames crackling from its horns.

Gyuudon? Tsuna stared, his mouth still gaping. How could Lambo's box weapon be here? The only difference was the fact that the Vongola crest in between the bull's horns was missing. Other then that, it looked the exact same.

Tsuna's head snapped to stare at the men in shock. They were both smirking. One of them was holding a green box weapon, identical to the one Lambo had in the future, but minus the Vongola crest as well.

"How…who gave you that?" Tsuna asked in shock. One of the men just lifted a dagger, Lightning Flames started to crackle around it. Obviously, they didn't understand Japanese.

Tsuna frowned as he stared at the Lightning bull. Daemon could use all of their Vongola Gear…maybe, somehow, he gave the people in this time the power to use them too? But box weapons were from the future…

"Gao!" The warning growl in his ear made his snap out of his musing, looking up is surprise. Tsuna's eyes widened and he threw himself out of the way as the bull charged again. The bull rammed into the crates instead of him, missing him by an inch. Tsuna fell to the ground again as another current of electricity ran through him.

Someone was defiantly messing with time.

There was suddenly some Italian yelling, making Tsuna look up through the pain. There was someone standing at the door of the warehouse. Only the person's silhouette was visible. It was brighter outside then in the warehouse, even though it was night time.

Tsuna blinked and squinted. The silhouette looked familiar…

"_Who are you?_" The man with the gun barked, pointing said weapon at the figure. The person didn't answer, but Tsuna saw him clench his fists. A telltale flame flickered to life on his forehead.

Actually, what really gave it away was when Natsu let out a happy 'gao' and leapt off Tsuna's shoulder, bounding to the red-head. The boy leaned down, smiling as he let the lion lick his cheek.

"E-Enma-kun!" Tsuna yelled in relief. The red-head turned at Tsuna's voice, the small smile on his face disappearing completely when he saw Tsuna. Tsuna blinked and look down at himself. Blinking in surprise, he saw that his clothes were burnt black…he could smell burnt hair too. He must have looked badly singed.

"What happened?"

"M-me? Nothing much…"

"…" Enma stood up.

There was a click of a gun and a whistle as a knife zoomed towards Enma's head. Easily, Enma ducked, making the Lightning Flame covered knife impale the wall behind.

"_What the hell? He's Cozart Shimon's brother!_" On of the man yelled.

"_Che!_" The man with the gun started shooting.

Scooping up Natsu, Enma ran over to Tsuna, digging something out of his pocket.

"Catch!" Enma yelled, throwing something at Tsuna. Tsuna caught it, nearly dropped it, and looked at it.

He pills and mittens!

"Thanks." Tsuna said, smiling with relief as he pulled his mittens on a swallowed two pills. Immediately, the orange flame appeared on his forehead and a calm look washed over his face.

"_What? They can both use the flame?"_

Tsuna clenched his fist as Natsu jumped onto his head. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Skip this if you want unless you are frustrated at names being spelt wrong o.O Seriously. This is complete ranting. Please ignore this if you don't agree ^.^'<strong>

**~RANT STARTS~**

**Gosh, I wonder sometimes, why do people call Natsu "Nuts"? Because his name looks like ****なつ ****in hiragana, and that translates as "Na-tsu" so why do people even argue? And, when people in the anime say his name…is sounds like "Natsu" too, so….grrr. Like, there is Fran, then there's Flan. In hiragana it looks like "Furan". Japenese r's sound like a kind of combination of l and r, so, sure, it sounds a bit like l. But at the end, they call it a r. So it's Fran. Gah. Er, but turns out "Shimon" is "officially" Simon family, but there's no such thing as "Si" in Japanese…only "Shi". It doesn't make sense . I think I'll just go with what makes sense. RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR. **

**Well, it doesn't really matter anyways.**

**~RANT IS OVER~**

**Ah, I feel so much better after that. Sorry. **** gotta take out my frustration somewhere. No haters please. **

**Anywho, sorry for the very very late update. I'm super tired (it's 4 in the morning D:) so there my be a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. **


	10. Chapter 10: Box Weapons?

**Okay, so the first gen can't make dying will flames from the ring, but…I'm going to change it a little, kay? They **_**can **_**use dying will flames (just check out Asari in the other inheritance arc). **

* * *

><p>"<em>Enma's<em> missing now?" G yelled.

Cozart sighed and nodded. He had gone to the kid's hotel room when Enma hadn't shown up at the breakfast table. He'd been forced to knock down the door when no one answered, and at the end, Enma was missing. The bed was neatly made, and was cold, so he must had been gone for quite awhile. So he came back down to the breakfast room to break the bad news that _another _kid was missing. These two kids from the future were quite a hassle to take care of.

"He probably went to save Tsuna." Asari murmured, shaking his head slightly. "But, since I'm sure we all went to sleep very late –or very early- and we only got about one or two hours of sleep, he might still be out there searching. He doesn't even know the location we were told to meet, I believe."

"So he should still be okay." Knuckle commented, nodding.

Cozart grimaced, glancing at Giotto to see his reaction. To his surprise, the blond looked calm but calculating, crossing his arms as he thought.

That…was suspicious.

"Giotto, what do you think?" His best friend looked up at his name, blinking.

"Oh…well, the letter I got from whoever kidnapped Tsunayoshi was gone when I woke up…"

"What?" The word echoed around the room as everyone in the room yelled it, making Giotto wince.

Cozart stared at the blond in disbelief. How could a kid, regardless of being his future successor, make it past _Giotto_? If Enma could get past him, wouldn't any other trained assassin be able to? Even _he _couldn't do it! He had tried multiple times when he was younger, for pranks of course, but thanks to Giotto's annoyingly accurate intuition, none of them _ever _worked.

"How did he get in?" G demanded. Cozart could see the other redhead's hand curl into a fist. "That's a serious security breach, Primo."

"I have no idea." The blond grumbled, crossing his arms like a pouting child. "I just woke up, and it was missing."

Cozart's eyes narrowed. The blond seemed oddly untroubled, not seeming anxious by the fact that a young _teen _was able to sneak pass him. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't supplying much input into the case. Anybody who didn't know Giotto well wouldn't realize it….but he did. And by the way G sent his boss a suspicious look told Cozart he did too.

Giotto, seeming to notice their suspicious stares, quickly stood up.

"Er, everyone, we'll be leaving immediately."

* * *

><p>Alaude looked out of his private stagecoach in a rather bored manner, watching the buildings as they slowly changed from the high class buildings in central Palermo to the more haggard looking ones in the outskirts.<p>

He wasn't all that interested in saving the child, but he _did _want to see the new one's fighting strength. Not to mention the fact that he had to arrest the people responsible for disturbing the peace.

As he started to smell the sea, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, placing it on the seat lightly. Opening the door of the still moving coach, he jumped out.

Quickly, he straightened up as another coach pulled by two horses stopped beside him. He just stared at Giotto, his Shimon friend, and the rest of the Guardians disdainfully as they got out in a snail's pace.

"Why did you jump out?" Primo asked curiously as the coach stared to drive away.

Alaude just turned stiffly. "The coach driver would know our location."

"Where did you tell him you were headed then?" G exclaimed. "The poor guy doesn't even know he's driving an empty coach."

Alaude ignored him, just turning to look at the series of warehouses.

The place was obviously abandoned. The windows were broken, and there was cloth draped over everything. There were to many possible ambush spots for Alaude's comfort.

Narrowing his eyes, he noticed that the faint sound of someone moving.

"Ugh…"

Alaude blinked as a pained moan tore through the silence. Behind him, he could hear the rest of the guardians shuffling in alarm. Once again, ignoring them, Alaude walked forward.

"Wait! Alaude-"

Alaude walked in between a pile of wooden crates and some cloth covered junk and turned to the right, the direction of the sound. He stopped in mid-stride, eyes widening minutely, almost unnoticeably.

In the small clearing surrounded by crates and various other pieces of junk, there were at least 50 men in suits collapsed and bleeding all over the ground. The ones around the center of the clearing looked severely beaten up (but not dead) and some around the edge just unconscious, looking like they were knocked out.

There was only one person in the clearing who seemed to be stirring, the one who had let out the moan of pain. Alaude walked forward and stared at the man for a minute, noticing a giant crater-like hole that the whole clearing seemed to be made of. Shrugging, he lifted the man by the collar.

"What happened here?" He said calmly. When the man didn't answer, Alaude lifted a fist.

"Ah…A ch-child!" The man suddenly cried, cowering. "R-ed eyes. Red eyes, like the devil! He had a flame o-on his forehead, a-and, even the boxes the m-master gave us were n-no use…But he…he was merciful…so merciful…"

Alaude raised an eyebrow. The man was now crying, sobbing even that the devil was "merciful" over and over again. Disgusted, he dropped the man to the floor a kicked him back into peaceful oblivion before looking around the clearing again.

"What happened?" Alaude didn't even look up as Giotto yelled it, finally running into the clearing with the rest of the guardians in tow. "Alaude…don't tell me…"

Alaude managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. "They were like this before. It seems like the Shimon Decimo already got through."

Cozart's eyes widened in disbelief, looking around at the unconscious men. "What? Enma did all _this_?"

Once again, Alaude ignored their obvious surprise and went back to surveying the clearing again. There were also little boxes littered all over the floor, all with various colours of the rainbow.

Narrowing his eyes, he picked up a purple one wit little flame designs that appeared to be the same colour as his flames, lifting it, he examined it closely. There was nothing that extraordinary about it, other then the fact that it seemed to have hole on one side of it. Looking through it, all he could see was black. He'd never seen a contraption like _this_ before.

He attempted to pry the box open by force, but it didn't seem to bulge. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he glanced down at one of the people at his feet and realized the man had a ring with a purple gem in it, and that looked like it could fit just perfectly into the box.

Well, the Shimon Decimo _had _said something about these people being able to use Dying Will Flames.

Raising his hand, he lit cloud flames onto his Vongola ring. Obviously, the ring was too big to fit in the hole to the box, so he just awkwardly pressed it to it.

"Alaude, what are you-!"

Alaude's eyes widened, and he pulled his ring hand back as the box opened. Something covered with cloud flames shot out of it, landing right in front of him. Everyone behind him stared in awed.

"_Chirp!_"

It was…a very small, fluffy looking yellow bird. [1]

Alaude just stared at it for a second as it blinked up at him, tilting its head a little as it let out another chirp.

There was a quiet snort behind him (he'd have to beat the offending person immediately once they got back) as the bird suddenly took flight, revealing Cloud Flames that lined the bottom of its wings. It flew up, landing on Alaude's head.

Letting out a short breath, Alaude closed his eyes for a moment, deliberating on what to do with the bird that had some how impossibly came out of this tiny box in his hand. It was obviously something from the future, courtesy of whoever brought that child to the past. Now what to do with the bird though?

_BOOM!_

Alaude looked up in mild surprise to see a man flying out of the roof of a nearby warehouse. Narrowing his eyes, he realized he could detect sky flames as well as earth flames from the warehouse.

Sighing, he decided to tolerate the bird's presence for the moment. Ignoring the seemingly dumbstruck Primo's and Guardians, he left them behind to investigate.

* * *

><p>Tsuna gave a man a backhanded blow, sending him flying into the crates before quickly spinning around and giving another punch to someone else. Nearby, Enma was trying to defeat the lightning bull and defend himself from incoming attackers at the same time.<p>

Shortly after Tsuna had gone into Hyper Dying Will mode, the two men had called in reinforcements. Alot of them. Tsuna and Enma easily beat the man with the gun, but the man with the daggers disappeared just when the reinforcements came. The bull was still there, so he had to be close.

Tsuna ducked low and kicked another man in face quickly spinning around the punch another. Every single person seemed to have some kind of box weapon, whether it's an animal or weapon. Tsuna neatly dodged, flipping back as Sun Flame covered bullets shot in his direction. Finding the person responsible, he quickly flew over behind him and knocked the man out.

Enma was having a bit more trouble. He didn't know how to fight box weapons as well, not to mention the fact that a lightning bull was continuously charging at him while other people came from behind and tried to kill him. Every time he would knock the bull to the ground by manipulating gravity, someone would appear behind him, making him lose concentration. Currently, Enma was in the middle of a mob of people as something circled his head. It looked like they were covered in Storm Flames.

"Ow." He murmured as one of them nipped at his head, latching onto him and started biting into his very skull. Grimacing in pain, he ripped it off of him and took off into the air, only for the bats to chase after him with their razor sharp fangs and claws.

Wincing as some of them scratched at him when he was too slow to react, he changed the gravity and sent them all flying towards the ground. He winced again as the bull, which was almost directly behind him, threw its head back in frustration and electrocuted some of its allies in the process. Ouch.

"E-Enma?"

Enma spun around at the voice to see Cozart, Giotto, and the rest of the guardians standing by the door. G had his gun out, and was staring in shock. Giotto, G, and Cozart looked like their jaws had nearly unhinged from their faces, but for some reason, Asari, Knuckle, and Lampo just looked a bit surprised, but also as if they expected it.

"Um…hi…" Enma said nervously as all the guardians just stared at him and Tsuna, mouths gaping. Giotto was staring at Tsuna, who was in the process of using his very own technique.

"_Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition._" Tsuna's voice echoed clearly, even through all the fighting. Enma could see that Giotto looked rather pale.

This stating of the technique was soon followed by a chorus of screams as men were slowly frozen into the ice.

Enma looked down again at the bull to see it now rearing on it`s back legs. Quickly, he flew higher and sent it crushing back against the ground again.

"Enma, behind you!" Tsuna suddenly yelled, making Enma start in surprise. Quickly, he spun around, but not fast enough.

A gunshot rang through the air.

* * *

><p>"How on earth did Alaude…" G trailed off as Alaude disappeared, the yellow bird with freaking <em>cloud flames<em> on its wings gone along with him. That wasn't even physically possible.

Giotto shook his head quickly, sighing. "Let's….let's just keep on moving." He muttered, heading to the warehouse where the man had exploded out of.

G shrugged, sighing as he exchanged glances with Cozart.

"You don't think Enma threw that man…right?" Knuckle murmured, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Dunno." Lampo replied shrugging. "…I think those two kids are pretty strong." He added casually, only to be wacked in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"They look the same age as you!" G said, rolling his eyes. "And it can't be them. Maybe Enma, since he's Cozart's successor, but have you _seen _Tsuna?" The kid was such a wimp…and too clumsy for his own good…and not to mention very unlucky.

"Are you talking about the fact that he looks very breakable, or the fact that he looks too innocent to be involved with the mafia?" Asari inquired.

"Both."

"You guys are too harsh on him." Giotto sighed. "Let's go, we're wasting time."

They all made they're way to the warehouse quickly, passing by the man who was thrown out of it. Surprisingly, he was still alive, but unconscious. Passing by him, the eventually they got to the door of the warehouse, where they all positioned themselves so they were standing on both sides of the door.

"Here we go." G muttered, holding up his gun and getting ready to grab onto the door handle.

"Ready…" Giotto muttered, pulling on his I gloves. "And…NOW!"

G threw the door open, throwing his gun in front of him as they all spilled into the warehouse. The all froze before they were even completely inside.

Giotto blinked in surprise.

Cozart stared.

G's mouth fell open.

Asari, Knuckle, and Lampo were just pleasantly surprised by the scene that greeted them.

Enma, who was slightly closer to them, was flying in the air, quite similar to how Cozart and Giotto could. He had the exact same flame as Cozart, the Earth Flame, and was manipulating gravity against the hordes of people under him. The people all held weapons of some sort covered with dying will flames. G blinked. Were those…bats covered in storm flames? And why the hell was there a giant bull with Lighting Flame covered horns mixed in with the crowd?...

Nearby, Tsuna's hands were making the sign of Giotto's very own signature move. The flames on his forehead and hands started to pulse. He had Sky Flames with super high purity. G noticed Tsuna's eyes were not their normal chocolate brown, and were not wide and full of innocence. They were emotionless and calculating. Also, they were the _exact same shade as Giotto's eyes_.

He stared with wide eyes at the scene. It was really all he could do, just stare speechless. Words failed him.

"E-Enma?" Cozart was the first one to recovering, calling out hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if it really was the boy.

The younger redhead spun around quickly, almost like he thought they were another enemy. When he saw them, he relaxed visibly, but looked rather nervous.

"Um…hi…"

"_Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition._" G's head snapped to stare at Tsuna, whose hands were covered in ice as he flew down and started to freeze the people under him. Screams and cries made G's eyes widen further.

First Edition? What the hell was that? Did that mean he had more then one version of Zero Point Breakthrough?

'_First Edition…it can't be…is it possible that he's actually the Vongola decimo?_' G realized. _'So he must have added First Edition to signify that it was Giotto's- what the hell is he wearing on his arms [2]? Is that a lion on his shoulder?' _

All these thoughts (and more) flew through G's head at once, his mind in a whirlwind of confusion. It made sense…but it didn't. How could this kid have this much power? And why were Vongola and Shimon being taken over by mere _teens_?

Suddenly, Tsuna looked up, staring straight at Enma, his eyes wide.

"Enma, behind you!" He yelled.

Everyone turned to look at where Enma was flying. Something metal looking caught the corner of G's eyes and he turned a little more. Looking further up, he could just see a sniper on his stomach on top of crates, pointing a rifle straight at the redhead.

'_But Tsuna wasn't looking at Enma. How did he see the sniper when none of us did?'_

Enma spun around, but was too slow. The man was already shooting, and the bullet was already flying through the air.

The next part, G could barely keep up with.

There was an orange blur streaking to Enma, maybe even faster then the bullet. Enma was knocked out of the air, and suddenly it was Tsuna there. And then another gunshot rang through the air.

"No…" Enma spun around, straightened himself in midair and staring at the brunette in horror. "Tsu…Tsuna-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I'm sorry, I really couldn't help it X3<strong>

**[2] His VG. Lol, they look pretty futuristic, right?**

**Do you guys know how strong Gyuudon is? He's stronger then Leopard Uri, apparently, according to the all wonderful Reborn wiki. Ah, I use that wiki on daily bases. **

**I don't like this chapter -.o it's really to short and I probably have a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes since I didn't check…And I suck at fighting scenes. I think I mentioned that before…**

**Thank you to the people who voted for my poll! Here's the results. The question was, "**_**What is your favourite KHR pairing? (Each person gets two votes)".**_

**G27: 12**

**1827: 10**

**27xAll: 7**

**Other: 4**

**0027: 3**

**8059: 2**

**6927: 1**

**6918: 0**

**Well. I have to say, I wasn't that surprised…**

**I've posted another poll! The question is, "**_**What is your favourite animal in KHR?" **_

**This chapter should have****came earlier, but sadly, I am wasting the second last week of summer on Bronze Medallion, which is for those who don't know, is a kind of lifeguard training kind of thing in Canada. It's only first level though. So that's 6 hours of swimming and 2 hours or theory O.o Sigh. **

**So, once again, thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted, and ESPECIALLY, reviewed X3 You all made my day(s)~ HEARTS TO EVERYONE!**

**Oh, and the next chapter will be late. . Sorry. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth, All of It

Tsuna honestly didn't know _how _he knew the sniper was there. Probably Hyper Intuition or something of the sort obviously. When he spun around, he didn't know _why_ he was spinning around, he just knew something bad was going to happen.

"Enma-kun, watch out!" He yelled before he was even facing the redhead. From there, everything seemed to move in slow motion. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the sniper, who was lying stomach down and aiming straight for Enma's heart. Enma started to turn around almost in slow motion to Tsuna, but the man was firing, there was the loud crack of the gunshot, and the bullet was shooting through the air. Immediately, Tsuna shot out the highest purity flames he could, shooting forward. But was he faster then a speeding bullet? He gritted his teeth.

'_Please make it!_' He prayed before he barrelled into Enma, knocking the boy out of the way _again_. Tsuna gasped as something penetrated his hipbone, making him double over in pain.

There was another gunshot. More pain.

"Tsu…TSUNA-KUN!" Enma voice was the loudest.

"Guh…" Tsuna winced and felt himself start to fall out of the sky. Wincing, he managed to fly himself onto a nearby crate, far from the ground where the enemies were, before promptly sinking to his knees, doubling over and clutching his shoulder. The Dying Will Flame on his forehead disappeared.

Both bullets had penetrated bone, one on his shoulder blade and the other right on his hip bone. Lowering his hand he touched both wounds lightly, wincing again and trying to keep himself from blacking out. In all the times he'd been involved in the Mafia, he'd never been shot before. Well, he guessed the Dying Will Bullets counted, but they didn't _hurt_. Xanxus's gun's bullets didn't really qualify as, well, bullets. They were more like giant blasts of energy. Tsuna had never been shot by real, legitimate metal bullets before.

Tsuna took a deep breath, struggling to get back to his feet. They really did hurt. It hurt so much that he wanted to curl up into federal position and stay there until the pain ended. But he had to finish what he started. He _was _the one who got kidnapped after all. Standing up completely and attempting to ignoring the pain that flared in his hip, he managed to get his HDWM started back up, without his pills. Flying straight over to the man with the sniper, he knocked the man out before he could even react. Letting out a short breath ad landing next to the now unconscious man, he glanced at Enma.

The redhead's eyes were wide with horror. Blinking in confusion, he glanced down at himself. Wincing, he realized he stained his white button up shirt, given by G, and the jeans that he was wearing when he first got there. With blood. He realized it made him look a lot more hurt then he actually was.

"I'm okay." He said, glancing up. "I hope G-san won't get…" He trailed off when he saw a rather familiar group of. His eyes widened in surprise.

Primo looked pale, looking plain scared…or maybe just surprised? Tsuna wasn't sure. The rest of them on the ground were gaping openly. Was it really that surprising that he could go into Dying Will Mode? And on the other note, where was Alaude?

Tsuna attempted not to smile as he glanced up at Enma. Maybe it was time to show off a little.

"Er, Enma-kun, can you make a big black hole and pull them into one big group?" He asked, lifting a hand and clenching his fist. Enma stared at him for a moment before he understood, nodding slowly. Satisfied , he turned to the others. "And…Giotto-san and everyone, please get out of here…this technique is a bit dangerous.

He didn't look to see their reaction and quickly positioned himself into his X-Burner stance. He didn't need to use both hands to defeat low level grunts like these people.

Enma threw a black hole into the middle of the crowd. All of them instantly flew towards it like bugs, screaming and yelling.

"Operation X." Tsuna whispered lowly, starting the stream of sky flames

"_Roger Boss. Now initiating X-Burner sequence."_

Tsuna braced himself as he started to slowly build up the power of the flames. Eyes darting around the warehouse, he realized he would have to lower the power by quite a bit, or the warehouse would collapse on all of them.

"_150 thousand…250 thousand…now approaching 300 FV…_"

Tsuna eyes narrowed as he realized Enma and the rest of them hadn't moved. "Get away!" He yelled as his VG started to glow, signifying the flames were getting stronger. They _had _to move, or they were screwed. "Enma-kun, get them away!" '_Or protect them_' He added internally. He faintly saw Enma move in front of everyone. They were still frozen in shock.

"_Target locked. Standby for launch._"

Sighing and hoping that Enma would be able to protect them, he fired.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you need Tsunayoshi's picture again Alaude?" Giotto deadpanned. In response, the blonde's eyes narrowed in irritation. <em>

"_I just told you __**boss**__." He spat out the last word like a curse. Giotto mentally sighed. "I won't repeat it." _

_Giotto grimaced and rubbed his temples. Alaude had stormed in a few seconds ago, looking very disgruntled, angry looking and of course, murderous. Oddly though, his request didn't go with his expression._

_Alaude keeps personal files on everyone. He meant __**everyone**__. Need the files of some Arabian prince? He's got it. The queen of England? Yep. The pictures for the files were taken personally. He didn't trust others to do it for him. That was Alaude. _

"_Why don't you just…take it secretly, like you always do?" Giotto said warily. Alaude's scowl deepened further. _

"…" _He just glared at Giotto, not answering. Giotto raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_What?"_

"_When I need to get your picture." Alaude stated, frowning. "You know what happened."_

_Giotto blinked. _

"_Huh?" _

_Alaude just gave him another death glare, making Giotto hurry to remember the occasion._

_He remembered. Cozart, G and him had just started the vigilante group, and it was just getting big. They weren't that worried about the local police; they didn't mind them protecting the town since they basically made them look good. _

_Everything was fine. The town was safe. Everyone was happy (except for Giotto. Who know creating a vigilante group would have paperwork.)_

_But then the mysterious figure showed up._

_G and Cozart swore Giotto was crazy- for some mysterious reason, Giotto always felt there was someone following them, but whenever he turned, whoever it was disappeared. It made Giotto a bit nervous, especially since G and Cozart didn't sense the presence too._

_One day though, Giotto happened to be walking alone, on his way to visit his grandma._

_Since he knew he was the only one on the road, he was sure he heard foot steps behind him. But whenever he looked, there was no one. So he carefully stopped, picking up a decent sized rock on the ground. _

"_Who's there?" _

_There was no answer, so he continued walking for a second…and spun around, throwing the rock as hard as he could. _

_There was a loud clang as the rock was deflected off something metal. Giotto's eyes narrowed as he saw a pale blond teen standing by a nearby ally, maybe a little older then he was, holding up a handcuff that most likely was that metal thing. The teen's eyes were narrowed in disbelief. _

"…"

_That had eventually lead up to an all out fight that Giotto had ended up winning. He was happily (or sadly. It depends on how you look at it) given Alaude's full respect. That had eventually led to more battles that Alaude called "rematches". Giotto called them torture (behind Alaude's back of course). _

_Giotto grimaced as he remembered the occasion. "Yes…I remember." He told Alaude. And at the end of all of that, all Alaude wanted was a picture for his files since Giotto's group was growing considerably. At least he gained a (loyal?) cloud guardian._

_Alaude nodded, glaring at Giotto. "If you remembered properly, you would know I successfully got the other idiot weaklings." Giotto assumed he meant G and Cozart. "But I had to ask you personally."_

_Giotto blinked in realization. "Don't tell me…you can't get Tsunayoshi's picture in the same way?"_

_Alaude just scowled, and Giotto realized he hit jackpot._

"_Why don't you just ask him personally then?" Alaude just stared. Giotto grimaced again, looking down at his paperwork. He didn't even have to ask. Alaude's pride wouldn't allow him to ask a "mere child" for a favour. Of course. "…Fine, I'll ask him." He grumbled, diving back into his paperwork as Alaude nodded in satisfaction. 'Better then Alaude just attacking Tsuna like he did to me…' _

"_B-but why does Alaude-san need my picture?" Tsunayoshi stuttered nervously. Giotto sighed. It was dinner, and all of them- except Alaude and Daemon –were gathered around the dining room table. Giotto remembered what Alaude wanted to take Tsuna's picture…so he asked._

"_For his files…" Giotto murmured. Tsuna's eyes widened _

"_Bu…But…I don't know…" Tsuna muttered, looking down. "I don't really…" The boy looked oddly nervous about the prospect of a simple picture._

"_What's so bad about taking a picture?" G sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just deal with it."_

"…"

_Giotto raised an eyebrow at the brunet's reluctant expression. Maybe…he didn't want to leave any trace of him when he went back to the future?_

"_Are you afraid of Alaude, Tsuna?" Asari said, frowning. "You do seem a bit wary around him…"_

"_It's just a picture." Lampo grumbled. Suddenly, Knuckle stood up, accidently knocking his chair over. He pumped a fist into the air with a huge grin on his face. _

"_I got an extreme idea!" Knuckle yelled. "How about we all take the picture together! Not only will we get an extreme family picture, but Alaude will get Tsuna's a well!" _

_Everyone just stared in silence as the priest continued to grin at all of them like he was the smartest person in the world. _

"_That's...actually a good idea." Lampo said thoughtfully. _

"_But…what about Daemon?" Asari murmured, frowning as he considered the idea. _

_G scowled, crossing his arms. "Who needs that melon-headed bastard…" He muttered. _

"_OKAY! IT'S SETTLED!" Knuckle roared. "EVERYONE MEET IN THE GARDEN IN ONE HOUR!" _

_Giotto winced at his Sun Guardian's loud voice. Oh, Alaude was __**not **__going to be happy about this…_

_About an hour later, they were all standing in the garden, in a small stone path that lead to a small stone clearing. All of them were gathered in front of a camera, while Alaude stood of to the side. Giotto nervously tried to ignore Alaude's scowling as the man gave them all the evil eye. _

"…" _He redirected his murderous expression to solely Giotto, who flinched in fear. Even though he was boss, Alaude still gave him the creeps sometimes…_

"_Don't worry Alaude!" Knuckle yelled from behind the camera. "I got this covered!"_

_Alaude looked ready to kill them all at the spot. Giotto panicked a little, glancing down at Tsuna. The boy was also eyeing the man with a fearful expression. _

_Giotto sighed. He had to do this again?..._

"_Alaude…I'll give you a fight with no interruptions later…all right?" _

_Immediately, Alaude's eyes narrowed, and he walked to the place where everyone was posing without complaint. Giotto fought back a smile as Alaude stood a little way from everyone else, looking away and crossing his arm, disgruntled. _

"_Alright!" Knuckle yelled, running to everyone the camera clicker in his hand. He stood in an empty place beside G, grinning. _

"_Everyone say EXTREME!" _

"…"

_FLASH._

* * *

><p>"…na-kun!...Tsu….na…kun!" Tsuna groaned as someone shook him slightly. He winced with his eyes still closed as the movement jarred his shoulder and hip, making it burn in pain. It hurt. His head was pounding. He just wanted to sleep…he tried to bat the hands away unsuccessfully, trying to curl up into a ball to go back to sleep. Or fall unconscious again.<p>

"Tsuna!" Said boy gasped and shot bolt upright as cold water was splashed over him, making his eyes and wounds burn for some reason. The water was salty! Coughing, he leaned over to the side and tried to spit the salty taste out of his mouth making his hip hurt even more.

"Ow…" He said, opening his eyes (which were starting to sting now) and looking up.

"Alaude! Why'd you throw water on him!" Knuckle, who was kneeling beside him, also holding some gaze, exclaimed. Alaude just ignored him, dropping the metal bucket he was holding with a clang and walking away to lean against a nearby wall. Tsuna blinked and rubbed his eyes. Was that Hibird on his head? He tried to refocus of the small shape but gave up when his head started to spun. Oh well. It didn't really matter anyways.

Tsuna winced and coughed again. "…Was the water…from the sea?" He questioned. In response, they all turned to stare at him.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you alright?" Tsuna turned to see Enma kneeling on the other side of him, a guilty expression on his face.

Tsuna frowned at his friend's expression, but shrugged it off.

"Yes." Tsuna forced a smile onto his face even though his head was pounding, and took in his surroundings. They were outside the warehouse, and he could hear the sound of waves nearby. That was probably how Alaude got the salt water.

The warehouse looked a bit…destroyed. From what Tsuna could see, it looked like there was a gigantic hole on the side of it, and also, all the stuff outside that area looked a bit…charred. Maybe that was an understatement.

"How the hell did you do that?" Tsuna looked up. G was standing next to Knuckle, who was now in the process of bandaging his wounds. Since Knuckle was a priest, he had the most medical knowledge out of all of them.

G was staring at him, looking half impressed and half disbelieving. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Um…well…where's Giotto-san?" Now that he looked around, a lot of them were missing.

"I'm here." Tsuna turned slightly to see Primo, Cozart, Lampo, and Asari walking towards him. "Sorry, I went to get us a stagecoach back…" Giotto walked to stand beside Enma, gazing down at Tsuna with a worried expression. "We need to get you some professional medical attention. The stagecoach is waiting."

Tsuna nodded and tried to get up, only to fall back to the ground in pain. A stupid idea.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma helped Tsuna back down into a more comfortable position. "You shouldn't move…"

Tsuna nodded, wincing. It looked like he couldn't stand on his own. Looking up at Primo, he saw that even though the man looked very concerned, he was extremely curious. It was only natural, since Tsuna had went into HDWM.

Tsuna looked down, feeling shame was over him. The first generation had given him so much…they didn't ask many questions about his origins, they accepted him so easily…they gave him shelter and everything even though they didn't know the whole story.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna muttered, still looking down. "I should have told you guys everything…"

A hand patted him lightly on the back. Tsuna blinked and looked up to see it was Knuckle, giving him a soft understanding look. So this was the priest side of him.

"No, there's nothing to apologize for." He assured Tsuna, smiling down at him. "We already guessed most of it, and Enma told us quite a bit too."

Tsuna nodded, but he still felt a bit guilty. Glancing at Enma he gave the redhead a weak smile.

"Do you mind if I tell them…everything?"

Enma just nodded.

Tsuna took a deep breath. He would tell them everything. But he would have to leave Daemon out. _That _he defiantly couldn't tell.

"Alright…so you might know by now, but I'm the Vongola Decimo…"

Tsuna told them the whole story from the very beginning. He started from how Reborn became his home tutor, how he was actually the best hitman in the world, how he had a giant crush on Kyoko (he blushed a lot around that part.), about the Koukyo incident, the battles for the rings…how they went 10 years into the future. But when he got around to talking about the ring's wills…

"Wait wait wait." G interrupted. They were already back in the hotel by now, all of them crowded in Tsuna and Enma's room. Tsuna had gotten medical attention for his wounds, and they were now bandaged up nice and tightly, but they still hurt a lot. "You're saying…all seven of us appeared in the future through the rings?"

Tsuna nodded nervously. "Yes...it's kind of hard to explain…"

When Tsuna explained each of the trials they had given, they all looked rather shocked. But Alaude just looked as cool as ever. Tsuna managed to get around Daemon's trial just by saying "He used an illusion and kidnapped Kyoko and Haru-chan" and not elaborating any further. They didn't ask, luckily.

Tsuna went on talking about how Enma and the rest of the Shimon had showed up for the inheritance ceremony. Enma started to help supply information whenever Tsuna couldn't.

"…We really thought Giotto-san killed Cozart-san…" Enma muttered. He was sitting on hiss bed, curled up in ball with his knees tucked in close to his chest, him arms hugging his legs tightly. "I'm sorry…we didn't know…and thanks to that man, I didn't trust Tsuna-kun at all…"

"It's okay Enma-kun." Tsuna assured the boy, eyeing him worriedly. The boy looked downcast, eyes staring at his bed's covers and avoiding everyone's stares. "It's not your fault remember?"

Enma nodded slowly, but the same guilty expression was still on his face.

The room was silent for quite awhile as everyone tried to take in the new information.

Suddenly, G spun around, glaring at Alaude. The trench coat wearing man opened his eyes slowly, staring back with a bored expression.

"Alaude!" The redhead barked, staring at the man accusingly. You knew about all this didn't you!"

Alaude just yawned. "Who knows."

"You bastard-"

"No, wait G-san!" Tsuna said, sitting up in his bed anxiously. G reluctantly turned. "Alaude-san found out about my VG and Natsu, so I had to explain how I am Vongola Decimo to him…and I think he was going to tell Giotto-san, so I convinced him not to with a battle…"

"So that's why you and Alaude were all beat up that day!" G realized. "And the courtyard was all destroyed…that was you two!"

"But I noticed you in particular were beat up everyday from that day on." Knuckle added, eyes narrowing. "Why is that?"

"Um…" Tsuna smiled nervously as everyone gave him scrunching gazes. "…Alaude-san wanted a battle once everyday from then on…but we stopped once we came to Palermo…"

There was a short silence, with everyone giving Tsuna a look of disbelief. He smiled at them all sheepishly.

"…How the hell did you manage to survive?..." Lampo muttered.

Cozart slowly smiled and shook his head. "I can't believe the…you're the successor of a huge mafia family…you're just a child too…"

"So…that friend you were talking about is your Rain Guardian?" Asari said thoughtfully. "It seems like your other guardians seem to resemble us quite a bit."

Tsuna just smiled and scratched the back of his head. He felt a bit embarrassed now that they knew that he used to be called dame-Tsuna. Blinking, he realized Primo hadn't said anything yet. He looked up at his ancestor who was staring at him with a frown on his lips.

The smile on Tsuna's face immediately fell and he started to feel nervous all over again. Did Giotto not approve of a child like him taking over the Vongola?

"Gi…Giotto-san?"

Giotto seemed to snapped out of some kind of trance, because he blinked and shook his head.

"Oh…" Giotto nodded. "Sorry about that. You seemed to have gone through quite a bit, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Primo sighed and stood up. "I think we should be heading back to the mansion soon. It's…" Giotto took out his pocket watch and clicked it open. He grimaced when he saw the time. "It's already mid-day…How about we have a quick lunch, pack up, and then get back. Cozart, are you and Enma coming with us back to the mansion?"

Cozart seemed a bit suspicious in Giotto's sudden change of topic. "Of course…"

"All right. Enma, I want you to stay with Tsuna at _all times_. Here's some money for lunch. You two can call room service." The boys nodded, a bit stunned as they accepted the money. "Alaude will be nearby, but I want you two to be careful. I will see you later then." Giotto turned abruptly and walked out of the room, his cloak swishing behind him.

Everyone was silent, just staring at the open door in confusion.

"…Um, I'll be going to." Cozart blurted out, breaking the silence. He quickly strolled to the door and walked out. G, once he snapped out of his confusion, followed soon afterwards.

"I'll be going too." Lampo said, sighing and throwing his arms behind his head and started to walk out the door. "Let's go, Asari, Knuckle."

"Don't treat us like servants." Asari scolded lightly, but nether less, the two of them followed the green haired teen out the door as well.

Then it was just Tsuna, Enma, and Alaude in the room. Tsuna was seated on his bed, a bit confused on what just happened, Enma, who was sitting at the foot of Tsuna's bed was the same. Alaude looked ready to leave the room as well.

Tsuna and Enma exchanged glances.

"Um…" Tsuna started. "Alaude…san…"

"…This is a box weapon." Tsuna and Enma's eyes widened in disbelief as Alaude held up a small purple box his a hole on the top of it.

"Y-yes!" Tsuna squeaked, staring at the box in awed. "But…how…"

Alaude ignored him, lifting the box and his hand. His Vongola ring lit, and the man inserted his ring into the box.

Tsuna and Enma gaped as something covered with cloud flames flew out of it, landing lightly on Alaude's head.

"_Chirp!_"

"Wh-What?" Tsuna gasped, pointing to the bird in disbelief. "Hi…Hibird?"

"…" Alaude stared at him suspiciously. "What did you just say?"

Tsuna just stared at the little yellow ball of fluff buried in Alaude's pale blond hair, half expecting it burst out into song, the Namimori School Anthem in particular, and call "_Hibari! Hibari!_" out of nowhere. But what really didn't make sense was the fact that the bird was a box weapon…

"Um…that…" Tsuna gulped as Alaude fixed him with another glare. "Y-yes! That's a box weapon…"

Alaude nodded before walking out of the room with Hibir- er, the Hibird _look alike_ perched atop his head.

Tsuna and Enma exchanged glances, wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I WAS going to end it here…but nah XD Carry on please.**

* * *

><p>Giotto gritted his teeth as he stormed out of the hotel, glaring at no one in particular and probably scaring half the people on the street. After hearing Tsunayoshi's story, he understood everything. He clenched his fists in self loathing.<p>

Tsuna didn't choose to become a big bad mafia boss. He literally had no choice thanks to his tutor, this "Reborn" person, and even if he managed to get out of it, wouldn't this Xanxus person take over instead? Tsuna didn't have a _choice_.

Not to mention that fact that being a Mafia boss had and would take away his childhood, and instead, replaced it with non-stop fighting.

Who would have known that the creation of the Vongola would affect a child- no, _children _150 years into the future?

Not to mention the fact that Tsuna was his great-great-great grandson. Wait, did he say it was four greats or three? Giotto blinked. And…wait a second, did this mean he was going to get married? Since when was he going to get married? What crazy person would bring a child into the Mafia world? Giotto shook his head. What was he _thinking_?

Giotto sighed in frustration as he walked through the street. Wasn't he heading somewhere?

Blinking, he stopped in the middle of the street and observed his surroundings. Sighing again, he realized he'd passed the restaurant he was heading to. He turned around and backtracked, turning and putting his hand onto the doorknob of a small shop.

"Oi! Giotto!" Giotto sighed for the third time and looked up at the familiar voice. Cozart and G were running toward him in breakneck speed, a worried expression on both of their faces. Giotto knew they would follow him. But now he had to explain…Giotto waited patiently for them to catch up.

"What happened back there?" Cozart asked quickly as all three of the entered the shop together. Luckily, Giotto chose a not-so well known place, so no scary ladies that wanted their hands in marriage…

Giotto smiled lightly and shook his head as they all sat down.

"Nothing." He said blatantly, keeping his voice steady as he picked up the menu, but only for show. He'd always go to this restaurant whenever he came to Palermo.

"Seriously Giotto." G said, frowning. "You blanked out- actually, you tend to do that a lot, so I don't know if that counts –and you made quite a rushed exit."

Giotto shook his head "It's really nothing." He lied again.

Cozart leaned back in his chair.

"Giotto…"

"It's fine." Giotto said firmly, abruptly dropping his menu back onto the table. The looks his two best friends gave him told him they weren't going to stop asking anytime soon. He frowned. "Alright, fine. I feel guilty for starting the Vongola. Happy?"

G rolled his eyes. "Why the hell are you feeling guilty? Think of all the people we helped saved."

Giotto crossed his arms. "Well…how about Elena? It was my fault…" Giotto grimaced and shook his head. "Daemon doesn't show it openly, but I know he blames me. If I listened to him…"

"I thought we already went over that." Cozart said in exasperation. "Giotto…"

"Look, the Vongola _I _created made _children_ become involved with the Mafia!" Giotto said in frustration. "Think about it! One of Tsuna's rain guardian even thinks the Mafia is a _game_."

"Giotto, you couldn't possibly have known this would happen-"

"It doesn't matter." Giotto interrupted with a tight voice, his hands curling into fists. "I've gotten children involved with the Mafia. And that's a sin it's self."

* * *

><p><strong>Gr. I don't like the ending of this chap.<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Lokiitama**_** who is translating this story into French! I'm really honoured. X3 If anyone else wants to translate COTP into another language just let me know ;) *hinthint* … *tonfa'd***

**Once again, thank you x100 for all you favourite/alet-ers and x9000 to all you reviewers. You guys are seriously awesome. Reviews keep my inspiration (and happiness) levels high ;) Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! I fixed it btw X3**

**EXACTLY TWO WEEKS LATE. I try to keep it under a week but it seems to be coming later, and later…gr, I'll try my best guys. Even though schools back. oAO**

**ALSO. I GOT MORE THEN 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH :D I swear, I make a seperate folder on my email called "reviews", and whenever I need insperation or I'm feeling down, I read them all over again X'3 thank you!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Regret

"And…I can do this…" Enma said timidly and he threw out gravity spheres, all of them immediately starting to suck the grass and the dirt underneath out of the ground. When he seemed to realize it was a bad idea, and was destroying the perfect grassy clearing, he cut the gravity from them. They fell to the ground with a dull thump, creating a 4 feet dent in the grass. Enma winced and glanced up at Cozart in fear of anger.

"Wow…" Cozart, who was standing next to Enma, breathed in slowly, his eyes wide as he stared at the spheres in amazement. He didn't seem to care all that much about the grass. But then again, it wasn't his property. "You're so young, but you can already control most of my techniques…that's amazing." He suddenly chuckled, leaning over to ruffle the boy's hair. "But still not my level yet, I'm afraid. Maybe in a few more years, but you're definitelybetter then I was at your age."

Enma blinked and gave a small, rare smile.

The two redheads, plus Tsuna who was sitting by the side watching since he was still recovering from his injuries, were out in a nearby clearing by the back of the mansion. They had gotten back from Palermo a day ago, and after they were all refreshed and rejuvenated, Cozart had demanded to see Enma's techniques. In a nice way, of course. What confused Tsuna was the fact that Giotto didn't seem to want the same. Tsuna had dismissed it as him giving him personal space or something like that (not like Cozart, who didn't seem to know the definition of that) but the blond had become rather evasive for the past couple of days, locked up in his office for some reason. Tsuna wondered why.

On the other hand, Tsuna had it all worked out in his head. He worked out that, no, his appearance in the past would not affect the future. Or more specifically, _his _future. Judging by what ten-years later Irie had told him in the future, this shift in time would only create more parallel worlds or something like that. Enma had explained how he got there in more detail, and how Irie and Spanner were working on the bazooka, so _hopefully, _it would all work out in the end because if Irie was aiming for exactly where he was now, he would have probably calculated his appearance in the past into the calculation, since he knew so much about Byakuran, and…and….

And…

Tsuna grimaced and shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts that were starting to clutter up in his brain. If he kept on thinking so much, he would get a headache…

Well, basically, he hoped his appearance here wouldn't affect the future _too _much. But, he honestly doubted it. As much as he wanted to believe it, that Irie could somehow pick Tsuna up from a parallel world the odds were just…low. The only two who could do that were Byakuran and Yuni as far as he knew, and definitelynot the Ten-Year Bazooka. But then again, wasn't Yamamoto healed by Byakuran, and wasn't Yuni's mother alive and had the same powers?...But the only time he saw Aria was in that one time at the Arcobaleno trials…

Ah. His head was hurting.

Tsuna frowned and let out a small sigh. Maybe...he was thinking too much. Recently, he had become rather paranoid, looking over his shoulder every few seconds and feeling like someone was going to attack him. Maybe being involved with the mafia did that to you after awhile, but then again, he hadn't been paranoid when the Kokuyo gang attacked, or even when the Varia did. And he wasn't even _this _worried when he went into the future. Sure, Tsuna was scared back then, but he never felt like this. He had never been looking over his shoulder all the time in Namimori.

Maybe it was because he wasn't in Namimori. His guardians, his friends, weren't with him. Maybe Tsuna was being a bit selfish- he was lucky Giotto and his near-identical-to-Tsuna's-guardians guardians had his back. _And_, he was especially lucky that Enma was now here with him. But...it wasn't the same without them.

As much as they resembled Gokudera, Yamamoto and all of them, they weren't Tsuna's guardians. They were _Primo's_. Giotto was their Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed again, a bit louder this time. As much as he thought his family was a bit messed up, he missed everyone. Gokudera's undying loyalty, Yamamoto's unbelievable optimism in the worst situations, Chrome shyness, Ryohei's extreme-ness. Actually, he even missed the weirder ones, like Lambo's constant whining, Hibari's scary violent streak, and most oddly, Mukuro's creepy comments. Watching Giotto interact with his guardians just made Tsuna realize how much he missed his...

Tsuna blinked as he realized what he was thinking about and started feeling depressed all over again, hanging his head down as he gripped the edges of his chair. He sounded like some kind of jealous kid...

Well, you don't know what you miss until you lose it. Like Reborn. Having his Spartan tutor back in the present was a reassuring. Especially since the baby was practically all-knowing.

Maybe another reason he was paranoid was because he was just kidnapped recently. Not to mention the fact that they didn't catch whoever was responsible for it. He had assumed Alaude had been catching whoever it was, but Alaude hadn't said anything, and Giotto probably would have told him if they did.

At the end, it was probably the loss of everybody's presence that was that was making him paranoid. The feeling that someone was watching him with killing intent must have been nothing.

But then again, last time he ignored his intuition, it didn't turn out so well...

Tsuna glanced up over at the roof of the mansion nervously.

* * *

><p><em>"So, will you do it Alaude?"<em>

Alaude felt his irritation grow as he remembered the words Primo had told him before he left. He glared down at the brunet in the clearing with the two Shimon family members. Watching Cozart show his younger copy something with a black hole, and then the boy showing him some sort of gravity spheres, he was absolutely sure that there was no need for him to be there. They could take care of it. As he watched the brunet himself glance up at the roof of the mansion, in the general area where Alaude was standing in a fearful man, the blond scowled. He was sure he masked his presence and was completely out of view. There was no doubt about it. This child had Primo's Hyper Intuition.

Alaude frowned as there was a small chirping sound. Looking up, he saw a small yellow bird fly towards him and directly into his hair, snuggling into like a bed. He ignored it, continuing to glare down at the brunet angrily. He was wasting his time here.

Alaude needed to be somewhere else. The other day, at the warehouse, he had found a man with rather strong lightning flames. Actually, they were to all honestly much weaker then Lampo's, but marginally stronger then most of the people inside the warehouse. But no matter how much he beat up the man, all he said was that his boss had sky flames, and that he was going to use them to destroy the Vongola, and stuff like that. And kill them all.

Even when the man was an inch from death, he didn't even say what family he was from. Alaude had to admit this family had loyal followers.

Alaude was planning to go investigate on this family, but even before he even could get going, the _stupid_ boss asked him for a favour.

And Alaude wanted to get the favour he owed Primo (because he had asked the Primo to get Tsuna's picture for him) over sooner then later, so he accepted. The favour was, quote: "Be Tsunayoshi's "bodyguard" for awhile."

The question was, how long was awhile?

Right now, he could have been finding who was responsible for disturbing the peace in this town, sending these troublesome children, making these box weapons appear, and manipulating whatever family it was… His scowl deepened.

"C_hirp!_" Alaude looked up again and lifted a finger. The bird on his head let out a small chirp as an identical copy of itself landed on Alaude's finger, looking up and tilting its head slightly. Alaude nodded at the bird, the one on his finger disappearing in a small flare of cloud flames. The bird in Alaude's hair ruffled its wings, showing the cloud flames under its wings. It opened its small beak.

"_Intruders! Intruders!_" [1]

Alaude let out a nearly unnoticeable sigh, almost just a breath. He too had noticed the presence of people. At least 8 people were approaching the clearing where the Decimo and Shimon bosses were. But they would be easily taken cared of.

Alaude turned to face the woods surrounding the mansion, giving a small smirk to the approaching people, dipping a finger into his pocket and pulling out a handcuff.

At least it was better then trailing the child.

Alaude shot forward.

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" Tsuna asked, looking around in confusion. It was dinner, but the only ones actually at the table were Tsuna, Enma, Cozart, and G.<p>

Enma blinked, glancing up from his food. "Do you always eat together?" It was Enma's first day in the mansion. The boy seemed uneasy inside it, glancing around all the time and flinching whenever he saw a painting of a face on the wall, or even a painting of a fruit bowl that looked oddly like a face. He had even gotten lost once…but that had happened to Tsuna dozens of times, so he didn't really blame him for it. From what he heard, the Shimon hideout was _much _smaller and less flashy.

Tsuna slowly nodded in reply. "Kind of…Well, everyone might have been somewhere else, but Giotto-san was always here." He frowned. "Especially with guests…"

'_Something is wrong. Giotto-san always comes for dinner at least…'_

"Hm…Well, Lampo went to visit his father and Knuckle had something to do at the church." G replied, taking a bite of his food. "And, well, you know Alaude."

Cozart nodded in agreement. "And I think Asari's polishing his swords, I think."

Tsuna frowned. "How about Giotto-san?" He felt a bit alarmed when G and Cozart exchanged frowning glances. His eyes widened. "Did…did something happen?"

G hesitated for a moment. "Tsuna…" Tsuna blinked in surprise as the redhead started staring at him intently, not in a mean way, but as if he was studying him. Tsuna averted his eyes and gulped nervously.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered nervously. He glanced at G again, but the man was still staring, so he looked away again and to try to cut down the tense atmosphere, he picked up his cup of water, tipping it back to sip some. That's when G chose to speak.

"Do you regret becoming Vongola Decimo?" Started, Tsuna coughed, choking on his water and nearly spitting it out. The room was full of only Tsuna's coughing for awhile as no one spoke. Awkward.

Tsuna dropped his glass back onto the table, lifting a fist over his mouth and coughing one more time. "Wha…What?"

G frowned, lifting his forearm and resting it onto the table as he leaned forward. "I said, do you regret becoming Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna nearly choked on his own spit again at the bluntness of the question. "Um…yes, I heard you G-san…um…why do you want to know?"

Tsuna watched as G exchanged glances with Cozart again before turning back to him. "Well…Giotto's been feeling a bit…down."

"Down?"

"Yeah. He's…" G grimaced. "He feels really guilty for putting you and your guardians through all the trials you've been through."

Tsuna stared in surprise. He didn't expect that. "…Oh…But…why would Giotto-san feel guilty for that?"

"You're just children." Cozart spoke up, sounding solemn. "From what I heard, the mafia in the future is just as dangerous as the mafia these days. Maybe more. Children shouldn't be pulled into this, honestly. Like…Enma-kun." The younger Shimon boss looked up at his name, staring at Cozart in confusion.

"…Huh?"

"Giotto's feeling pretty down, I think. He actually said it was a "sin"…" G shook his head in disbelief before sending Cozart a glare. "Don't tell me you're starting to feel the same way..."

Cozart laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck. "I can't help it. From Enma's story, I think he might have been better off without getting involved in the mafia. But Tsuna on the other hand…" He glanced at the brunet, who was staring at his plate in silence. "Tsuna, can you answer G's question? You don't have to, of course…"

Tsuna stared at his plate. To all honestly, he hated the mafia. Getting hurt. His friends getting hurt. Hurting people. Being scared. He hated it all…

But then again…

"No…I don't regret it." Tsuna looked up and met G's eyes determinedly. "I…don't."

Tsuna didn't like putting everyone through all that danger. Even though the ring battles and the battle against the Millefiore were to, so called, "save the world", Tsuna didn't want to be part of it, and he _especially_ didn't want to see his friends to fight, get hurt for _him_.

But…there was always that 'but'.

Tsuna abruptly stood up, his chair sliding back with a loud screeching noise. G, Cozart, and Enma stared up at him, startled.

"Please excuse me." Tsuna walked out of the room as quick as possible, disappearing through the open door.

Enma watched his friend go with a worried expression. "Tsuna-kun…?" He started to stand up to follow the brunet, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Cozart who shook his head.

"Don't. I have the feeling I know where he's going."

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsuna was out the door, he sprinted.<p>

And why was he sprinting you ask? Well, that was because he was feeling guilty that _Giotto_ felt guilty.

A few minutes later, Tsuna was standing in front on the Primo's office, his hands on his knees as he panted tiredly, staring at the ground. Why did this mansion have to be so _big_?

Once he managed to catch his breath, he straightened up, staring at the double doors nervously. Taking a deep breath and shaking any sign of it on his face, he hesitantly lifted a hand and rapped on the door sharply.

There was silence for quite awhile, and it made Tsuna wonder if Giotto wasn't really in his office. But just as he was about to leave, Primo's voice called out.

"Come in!" Tsuna blinked and shrugged, getting a hold of one of the door knobs and pushing the door open, stepping inside.

Giotto looked up at Tsuna in surprise, eyes widening ever so slightly with the pen in his hand still in the air, like he had just finished signing some sort of document. He was surrounded by documents and papers, all piled up around his desk. "Tsunayoshi-kun?" The blond put his pen back into its holder and placed the sheet he was working on onto one of the piles. He leaned his forearms on the table and stared at the brunet, whose nervousness had come back as soon as he'd entered the room. "What are you doing here? You should be eating dinner."

Tsuna nodded dumbly, biting his lip lightly as he stepped into the room more. "Um…Giotto-san…" Tsuna stopped and tried again. "Um…er…" Darn. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to say or how to start. "Uh…"

Giotto raised an eyebrow, shaking his head and smiling wirily. "Hm…let me guess, G and Cozart told you how I don't want children involved in the Mafia, and asked you how you felt about the matter."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth dropping open. He knew?...

Well…it _was _Vongola Primo.

"Um…Yes, something like that." Tsuna replied, looking down at his shoes in embarrassment. "G-san asked me if I regretted becoming Vongola Decimo."

Primo nodded, almost in satisfaction, like he expected it. He probably did, knowing him. "Those two worry too much. How did you answer them?"

Tsuna looked up at Primo. The man's eyes were alight with curiosity, looking like he really did want to know the answer. Tsuna steeled himself and took a deep breath.

Primo was surprised by the amount of calmness and determination that suddenly appeared in the brunet's eyes. They were like they were when he went into HDWM that time…except minus the orange eyes.

"I told them I didn't regret it." Tsuna said firmly.

Sure, Tsuna hated violence. Sure, maybe he didn't want to be the boss of a super-powerful mafia family. And sure, he didn't want his friends to be put in danger for him, and he didn't want them to get hurt. And he _especially _didn't want them to fight for _him_.

But…at least he had friends to care for.

Back when Tsuna was plain-old "Dame-Tsuna", he didn't _have _any friends. He didn't have anyone to lean on, other then his mother of course. He was the class idiot. He was picked on and bullied. But it was better then being unacknowledged instead. To be ignored completely, to be a nobody, to have everyone not even _care _enough to want to pick on him was an even scarier prospect then staying as Dame-Tsuna for the rest of his life.

He didn't regret it, he had realized. Because without this, Reborn wouldn't have came to "tutor" him. Which also meant Gokudera-kun wouldn't have come to Japan. Lambo wouldn't have come to "assassinate" Reborn. Ryohei probably would have never talked to him. Hibari might have actually "Bitten him to death" by now. He wouldn't have become so close to Kyoko-chan. Chrome and Mukuro…well…he didn't really know about them. And he might have still became Yamamoto's friends either way…no wait, he would have been dead, because Reborn was the one who shot the Dying Will Bullet to save him. But all that might not have happened if Reborn wasn't there.

Well, and there was Enma. How could he regret meeting the person who been through the same as himself?

Tsuna mentally sighed and glanced at Primo's face. He blinked in surprise.

Sure, Tsuna expected for Giotto to react in someway to his words.

But he _really_ didn't expect him to smile.

"Ah, I thought so." The blond said smugly, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

Tsuna's eyes widened further and his mouth was gaping now.

"E-EH? B-But, G-san and Cozart-san…they…I th-thought…but…!"

"Yes." Giotto nodded, stopping Tsuna in the middle of his useless rambling. "I _was _a little upset at first, but then I realized…" Giotto leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, tilted his head as he studied Tsuna curiously. "You would have never met the guardians you speak so fondly about, am I right? Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't make it down for dinner." Giotto reached into his pocket and took out his pocketwatch, wincing when he saw the time. "Ah, I got distracted by work. We've been having some issues recently."

Tsuna was still dazed by the fact Giotto knew exactly what Tsuna was thinking. He gulped nervously. He couldn't believe it…Primo's Intuition was like a whole new level from his own…

"G-Giotto-san, your Hyper Intuition is amazing..."

"Hm? This wasn't Hyper Intuition."

* * *

><p>After talking for a little bit more, Tsuna was about ready to go back downstairs to continue his meal. Before he left though, he stopped at the door, looking back at the blond mafia boss.<p>

"Um, Giotto-san, are you going to dinner too?"

"Mm-hm. Just give me a minute to finish these papers." The blond replied and he quickly scribbled something down.

"Oh, okay. I just need to go to the bathroom for a second. Um…I'll be back then." Tsuna replied nodding and walking out of the door.

As soon as Primo heard the boy's footsteps fade away, he glanced behind him at the balcony the overlooked the garden.

"You can come out now."

Immediately, a trench coat wearing man jumped down from the roof, landing on the balcony and straightening up quickly. He walked in an almost irritable manner as he opened the door and walked into the office, stepping around Giotto to the side of his desk, glancing at the door Tsuna had just left from.

"How long do we have?"

"Maybe 2 minutes. So your report?"

Alaude scowled and nodded. "8 people. No crest, no name, nothing. When I searched up their records, they were just normal people. One was a shop owner. Another was a farmer. They all had flames and carried at least one box weapon. And they didn't fight." Alaude shook his head, looking extremely pissed. Giotto believed it was because they didn't give up a good fight. "They were trying to get around me."

"To Tsuna."

"Yes. He's definitely being targeted."

Giotto frowned nodding thoughtfully.

"Alright…continue investigating Alaude."

Alaude nodded for a moment, about to turn to walk out to the balcony for a second before pausing, glancing at his boss again.

"And the upcoming war?"

Giotto's frown deepened and he sighed, glancing at his piles of paperwork.

"Yes…I'm going to have to inform everyone officially soon. There's no doubt about it. The rival families have declared war."

"And the other news?" At these words, Alaude's tone was almost icy. Giotto winced but smiled a bit, nodding.

"Yes…that too…"

* * *

><p>'<em>Where did Tsuna-kun go?<em>' Enma wondered as he glanced up at the dining room door for the 8th time in a row. The boy had been gone for at least thirty minutes by now.

"Um…maybe I should go find him…" Enma muttered, starting to stand up. Cozart sighed and shook his head.

"Really Enma, don't worry about it. He'll be fine.

Enma sat back down, albeit a bit reluctantly.

During the time they were waiting, the chefs had cleared up their plates and were serving them dessert now. But Enma could only poke at his gelato [2] half-heartedly as he thought about what G asked Tsuna before.

"_Do you regret becoming Vongola Decimo?"_

Enma wondered…did _he _regret becoming the Shimon Decimo?

Enma always had one foot in the Mafia. Since they lived in Italy, they were more then aware of it, and it was kind of a normal thing to see people in suits and ties walking around in large suspicious groups. Enma's father used to tell him stories about the Shimon and the Vongola….but that's all he thought they were. Stories.

Until his father died.

Then the stories were no longer stories. His family, killed by the Vongola's very own CEDEF Leader, Iemitsu Sawada. Learning that he was indeed, the heir to the Shimon family. The years of hiding and running away. The earthquake. And then Cozart Shimon's grave was split open, and the Shimon rings were revealed. They trained, they learned, and then they went to Namimori for the Inheritance Ceremony, and to kill the ones who shamed the Shimon, who betrayed them all the way back in the first generation.

And then it turned out that it was all a lie. One big, fat, giant lie. Or maybe a whole chain of lines.

Enma frowned.

Out of all the bad things for becoming the Shimon Decimo, there were goods. Meeting the tenth generation family (even though they wanted to kill them at the time) was one of them. Each of his guardians found someone interesting; Adel wanted to take over Hibari's Disciplinary Committee (was that really that "interesting"?), Shittopi-chan… Enma's fists clenched as he remembered his failed attempt to save her, and his rash actions afterwards …Shittopi-chan now believed Gokudera was a UMA. She would probably trail him like Gokudera did to her once everyone was freed.

And, Rauji found a new playmate, Kauro joined the baseball team and became Yamamoto's friend (he usually never could because of his scary appearance), Koyo got a sparring partner, and Julie…well, Julie had no conscious during all of that, but he had the feeling Chrome should still stay far, far away from him…

And finally, himself. Enma found his first friend outside of the family, the first person he could relate to in the Mafia world. The most naïve person Enma had ever met in the Mafia. Yet, Enma had nearly killed him. He felt so stupid, falling for Daemon Spade's stupid traps….

He wondered if they would've still met the family if they weren't in the Shimon famiglia.

The door to the room opened, jolting Enma out of his thoughts. He looked up, blinking when he saw the familiar brunet and the taller Primo walk into the room. Tsuna smiled at Enma before quickly getting back into his seat. Giotto took his spot at the head of the table as usual, with G sitting on one side and Cozart sitting on the other.

"What happened?" Enma asked Tsuna quietly. Tsuna just laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"N-Nothing much…" Was all he said before picking up his water and taking a sip out of it.

"Sorry I'm late." Giotto said, smiling at everyone at the table. "Well, I got some important news today."

G raised an eyebrow. "What could it be that I possibly don't know about? Is it good news?"

"Well…" Primo's grin widened as he looked at one person to the other on the table. "It's great news! Daemon's finally going to be back from his mission!"

"PFFFFFFFFT." The water Tsuna was drinking was sprayed back out onto the table, and the brunet coughed, hitting his chest in an attempt to dislodge the water. Enma on the other hand, just gasped, leaning back a bit too much on his chair, causing it to tip backwards and make him fall off and hit the floor painfully.

"O-ow…"

"How the hell is that good news?" G demanded, ignoring the antics of the two teens. ("I-I'm sorry Enma-kun!" "N-No…it's not your fault…ow") "Damn, I was hoping he died or something…"

"G, be nice."

"Daemon?" Cozart thought a bit, frowning. "…I guess that's nice…"

"Nice?" G said. "He was the one who played that stupid prank on us-!"

There was a sigh from Giotto. "G…"

As the three grown ups started to chat, Enma managed to get back up, with Tsuna's help. Enma groaned and held his back painfully.

"…Ow…"

"I can't believe I forgot!" Tsuna exclaimed in a whisper, eyes widen in horror. "I…I forgot he was going to be back…I didn't think it would be so soon!"

Enma nodded nervously. "I…I don't know…wh-what if he's actually the Daemon from this time period?"

"Th-That's still a bad thing! Because, Giotto-san will still have to tell him about us anyways, since he's their mist guardian…and…well, I don't know what he's going to do." Tsuna said frantically. "What are we going to do?" He seemed hysterical and pale Enma noted, but he was starting to think he looked the same.

"U-um…I think we-we have to just act normal…but be on our guard, maybe…"

Tsuna nodded frantically. "Y-yeah! B-But when is he coming back?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys." Giotto suddenly said, looking up from his conversation with G and Cozart and smiling widely. "He'll be coming back tomorrow noon. He'll be back by lunchtime!"

Enma wanted to faint, but Tsuna beat him to the punch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"LET ME OUT!" A goatee-bearing, fedora wearing teen yelled as he shook at the bars of the cage he was being locked in. "What's going on? And where the hell's Enma?"<p>

He was in some kind of deserted place with the curtains ripped, the floor covered with dirt and dust, the paint on the walls seemed to be peeling off. And, not to mention the fact the whole place seemed to have an eerie green tint to everything.

At least he _thought _it was deserted. There seemed to be two decent looking couches in one corner of the huge room, facing a small TV with some kind of gaming console next to it. And empty snack bags and candy seemed to litter the ground as well. But ignoring the cheerful décor, he was still stuck in a giant metal cage.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Something sharp hitting his forehead, making him fall backward and onto the ground.

Reborn stared at the teen with a glint in his eye, landing on his feet after the well delivered kick.

"You're in Kokuyo Land." Reborn said, tipping his fedora down as Julie struggled back up, rubbing his forehead painfully. His eyes snapped open at Reborn's voice and he stared at the Arcobaleno in disbelief.

"You…you're…"

Reborn smirked.

"YOU'RE A BABY! WHAT THE HELL-?"

The man got another kick on the head and was now curled up in a ball, clutching his head in pain.

"As I was saying." Reborn said calmly. "You're in Kokuyo Land. Do you remember anything?"

Julie blinked, letting go of his head as he stared at the baby. "Hm…nope. I just remember something happening with this Daemon Spade guy, getting locked into an illusion, getting released from the illusion, and then nothing." Then he slapped himself on the forehead. "Why am I talking to a talking baby?"

Reborn ignored the last sentence. "I'd expect so. I knocked you out."

"What-?"

"There's a chance Daemon might, somehow, want to use you as a vessel again."

"How could-wait, where's Enma?"

"He's busy right now." Reborn replied. "And also, this cage is flame proof. Only I have the key for it. And I got the best babysitter for you, in the meantime. A master of illusions, like you."

Julie looked up as footsteps approached them, echoing in the empty place. Julie's mouth dropped open when a purple-haired girl with a skull eye patch on her right eye and wearing green, rather revealing uniform and a short skirt came into view, stepping through a door way. Her showing eye was wide and innocent looking, and she stared at him with a mixture of fear and pity.

Why would that be? He shrugged, staring at the girl. Suddenly, the prospect of being stuck in the cage with this girl watching him didn't seem half as bad.

"Well then, have fun Mukuro." Reborn smirked, disappearing in a flash. Julie glanced at the spot in confusion. How did a baby move so fast?

Mukuro? Wasn't that a guy's name?

"Kufufufu…" Julie felt a shiver run down his spine as a chilling laugh suddenly echoed through the room. Julie's head whipped back up to the girl, only to see mist forming around her. Faintly, he could just see her out line…but was it just him, or was the outline growing taller?

To his horror, once the mist disappeared, in the cute girl's place was a teen with indigo hair, the exact same hairstyle as the girl, and a cruel looking smirk on his lips. One of his eyes was blood red, with the kanji symbol for six on his right eye. Julie didn't know why, but he felt like he knew the man somewhere, and he had done something terribly wrong to offend him in some way.

"Kufufufufu…" The man grinned widely as a three-pronged trident materialized in his hand. "Welcome to hell." Julie stared in fear as the six kanji in the person's eye turned into a one, and the person slammed his trident into the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blood-curling scream echoed across Namimori, so loudly that even Tsuna's other guardians could hear it. But the majority of them dismissed it as their imagination, and only Hibari was seen making his way to Kokuyo land, muttered something about, "stupid pineapples" and "disturbing the peace." Apparently, the scream woke him from his nap.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Say what? Hibird-copy-san can speak already? Well, it is a box weapon. Think about it. <strong>**Oh, and to anyone who loves Hibari (and Tsuna, of course), watch "Hibari Kyoya One Day Observation (eng sub)" on youtube!**** It's so…. –dies from pure cutness- I'm serious. If Hibari is on your top 5 favourite characters list, you'll love this. Go drama CDs XD**

**[2] An Italian frozen dessert, almost like Ice Cream ^^ It's pretty good. But I only got to try it in Quebec City…sigh.**

**Also, I got whole bunch of awesome youtube links I posted on my profile that you should check out. They're all KHR related, and THEY ARE REAAAALLY FUNNY. And cool. **

**Poll time~~. Looks like people really like Natsu XD **

**Natsu: 23 **

**Hibird: 10**

**Roll: 6**

**Uri: 5**

**Leon: 5**

**Mukuro: 4**

**Bester: 3**

**The Six Funeral Wreaths: 2 (I'm surpised someone actually voted for them XD)**

**Enzio: 1**

**I have a new poll up now (it's working. I tested it.). The question is "**_**Who is your favourite KHR character?**_**" straight forward question XD**

**Phew! So, that was basically a boring non-actiony chapter (kinda ;)). That took awhile...Sorry for the long wait again. THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited! I kept this update just under 2 weeks X3 So CHEERS! **


	13. Chapter 13: He's Back

**I think I should write this in the first chapter too…**

**Alright, this story actually starts **_**after**_** Daemon reveals that he can use all the flames + can multiply, but **_**before **_**the part with the oath flame, and **_**before**_** the part with Elena. That means the "final" battle with Daemon "ended" early. So basically, Tsuna and Enma are very much near clueless to Daemon's true intentions. **

**I hope that isn't too confusing ..**

* * *

><p>'<em>Daemon's coming back, Daemon's coming back, Daemon's coming back, DAEMON is coming back…<em>'

Was all that plagued Tsuna's thoughts as he and Enma took a stroll through the town. Honestly, Tsuna was happy he could get out, so he could just _freak out_ without Giotto-san and co. wondering what on earth was wrong with him. But of course, he still had to explain why he fainted the night before. Basically, the excuse they both stuttered came out too fast to be normal, with both Tsuna and Enma breaking out in a sweat and avoiding eye contact the whole time. Once again, even though it was a failed excuse, Primo accepted without another question. Tsuna was starting to get over the fact that the blond was a bit to accepting to be healthy by now. Then again, he _did_ accept Daemon, who was a crazy lunatic, and Alaude, who was a blood-thirsty maniac. But maybe more when he was younger. Like Hibari. Tsuna shuddered at the thought.

So they'd gone out to town, and Giotto and his guardians just sent them away with some money, biding them with nothing more then a "Be careful", and a "Be safe". No protests at all, even though Tsuna was kidnapped less then 3 days ago, right under their noses.

Tsuna _was _happy that they had decided to let them go alone, since they needed time to think about Daemon… but he had the irking suspicion someone was watching them.

The two boys were now sitting on the edge of the fountain, both lost in their own thoughts as they thought about the coming of the person who was the cause of all the mayhem…

The brunet was wondering about what on _earth _they were going to do. When Tsuna had woken up that morning (after he fainted, he had slept through the whole night), Giotto had announced rather alarming news that meant a _lot _of things. Bad things.

"_Alright." Primo, all his guardians, Cozart, and Tsuna and Enma were gathered in the meeting room. Alaude was leaning back against a wall, eyes closed and looking rather bored. Lampo was clutching a new bruise on his head, courtesy from G, that was inflicted due to the fact that he brought chocolate into the meeting room. Yes, no food was allowed in the meeting room. An iron rule G enforced mercilessly. Knuckle was doing his morning prayer for the morning, Asari was playing softly on his flute, Primo was tapping impatiently on the wooden table, and Tsuna and Enma were lost in their own thoughts. _

"_Everyone, please listen." Everyone immediately quieted at the words and turned to stared at the blond seated at the head of the table. Giotto nodded in satisfaction, leaning back in his seat._

"_Okay, let's get this meeting started." Giotto laced his fingers together and put his arms on the table, his expression turning into a more serious one. "We have officially formed the Mafia Alliance. The __Chiavarone Famiglia, Tomaso Famiglia, Bovino Famiglia, obviously the Shimon Famiglia, and more smaller groups have joined and signed…but…" Giotto frowned. "The enemy has quite a large force too. They have declared war, according to Daemon's sources. He sent me a letter."_

_Tsuna, who's eyes had widened at the words, "Mafia Alliance", widened further when he heard the names of the familiar families. And even wider at the word, "war". And "Daemon"._

"_Now, all of us will have to fight-" Giotto shot a look at Lampo. "-including you Lampo. But, I don't want Tsunayoshi and Enma-kun to fight." _

_It took Tsuna a second to process all the information, but Enma was a bit quicker. _

"_W-Wait!" Enma said, straightening up, his eyes wide. "A w-war? Between mafia alliances?" _

_Primo nodded gravely. "Yes. This is going to be a huge war." _

_Huge…war… Tsuna and Enma exchanged shocked glances. They didn't mean…this was _that _war? As in the giant war from the memories?_

"_I'm glad you're here though, Cozart." Giotto smiled at his red, compass-eyed friend, who nodded back. "I wasn't planning on letting you know about this…you were not planning on attending the Mafia banquet at first, right? But Enma-kun changed your mind?" _

_Cozart__ nodded, but frowned at this. "Yes…I only really came because of Enma's arrival. And why weren't you going to tell me?"_

"_This is Vongola's problem, not the Shimon's. The Shimon rarely get involved in anything at all. You have practically no enemies..." Giotto said, grimacing as he shook, his head._

"_But really, Giotto!..." Cozart argued and launched into a speech on why Shimon owes what they have now to Vongola, but Tsuna wasn't listening by now._

_The boy was stunned. He couldn't believe that they were actually sent to _this _time period._

_There was no doubt...this was defiantly the war from the memories._

So, at the end, the two of them realized that Tsuna had actually been sent a few months before the war from the memories had started. The war where Daemon had betrayed Primo.

Maybe it was just a coincidence…or maybe Daemon had some kind of reason for it. Either way, it wasn't good.

But…in the memories, Cozart wasn't at the mansion; he was back at that secret hideout of his. And, when he _did _find out about the war, he knew that there was a traitor in the Vongola's ranks thanks to that letter. But now he would never get that letter, so he would never know. And also, apparently, Giotto knew that Daemon was a traitor too. But currently, he wasn't showing any signs of knowing.

So it seemed like nobody knew Daemon was a traitor.

Tsuna _had _considered confronting them; it was the smartest, straight forward choice. But then, Giotto might get insulted that Tsuna had even suggested that. Like, if Mukuro was ever insulted by being called a traitor Tsuna would….er…Tsuna would…probably just say, "He's not really like that" or, "Yeah…I know."

WELL. On the other hand, if Chrome was called a traitor, Tsuna would be somewhat angry. She _was _his friend, and he trusted her. Maybe Daemon was the same way from Primo.

So, either way, Giotto would probably, most likely tell Daemon about their origins…and status. And, if Tsuna and Enma asked him not to tell, he would get suspicious, which would lead to more explaining, disbelief, and all of them would feel betrayal…and Giotto did seem to believe in Daemon quite a bit.

Since Daemon would know about Tsuna and Enma, he might get mad about the Vongola Decimo being a child…and kill him. But, since it was Daemon's goal to destroy the Shimon family, Tsuna was defiantly sure Daemon would try to kill Enma. Whether he was from the future or not.

But, what if it _was_ the Daemon from the future? Not only would he try to kill both Tsuna and Enma, he'd probably try to destroy and re-create the Vongola since he knew everything, and, not to mention kill Cozart. Tsuna sighed tiredly, slumping.

He really wished Reborn was here. Some guidance would have been nice at a time like this.

Blearily, he noticed Enma had curled up into a ball next to him, staring at the various people walking, or just chatting around them. There were quite a few people, children especially, outside. It was a sunny day, and the sun was shining…a perfect day to not be worrying. If only.

"Tsana-kun…" Enma suddenly said, turning his head slightly to look at the brunet. "The war…Giotto-san, Cozart-san, Daemon…how is this going to work?"

Tsuna just smiled humourlessly, shaking his head.

"I…don't know…" he said before sighing and looking into the crowd. Then, he noticed that a small group of Italian children gathering in front of the two of them. He looked down, blinking in surprise.

"…eh?"

They all stared up at him and Enma with wide eyes.

"Hey, hey! It's Vongola Primo! And Cozart!" One of them squealed, a little girl in a pink dress. Tsuna blinked again as the other children started the chorus the girl, jumping up and down and staring at them with eager eyes. From the corner of his eye, he saw Enma look down, staring at the children in confusion.

"…" Tsuna eyed the children warily. He knew from experience (COUGHRebornLamboI-PinAcobalenoCOUGH) that children, and babies, were not always as innocent as they looked to be. "…Um…I'm not Primo…"

"…And I'm not Cozart-san…" Enma added.

Tsuna just watched in confusion as the children seemed to ignore their words, pointing and starting to clamber on them excitedly.

It took Tsuna 5 seconds before he realized that there was something wrong.

1st of all, the weight of the children on him was starting to grow heavily enough so that he was sure they were trying to push him into the fountain. How many were clinging onto him so far?

2nd, the aura around the children seemed off.

And 3rd….he could understand them. They were speaking Japanese.

"G…Gah!" Tsuna heard Enma's cry of shock, shortly followed by a splash of water as the redhead presumably fell into the fountain. Presumably because there was a child currently clinging on Tsuna's hair, so Tsuna could see nothing.

Where were these children's parents?

"W-Wait!" Tsuna yelled in panic as he felt himself starting to fall backwards. "Um…please stop- AH!" He finally toppled over, landing back with a splash in the fountain.

Then in was just a blur of water and weight on top of him. He struggled to get up, get some air, but it seemed like the children were _sitting _on all of his limbs. And something was keeping his head underwater. That wasn't good.

He felt his air supply starting to disparate quickly. He tried to thrash around, but the children just didn't let go…and they seemed to have abnormal strength. Or maybe it was because there must have been at least eight on him.

Finally, the air in his lungs was gone, and he subconsciously breathed in again, only to swallow water, water, and more water…

…

…he slowly started to feel his eyes closing.

'_What a pathetic ending for a "Mafia" boss…_' He thought.

Then he felt blackness entering the edge of his mind...

And his head felt light...

...

...

Then he was gasping for air. And coughing.

Tsuna was pushed upright again, and someone was hitting him on the back harshly, making Tsuna choke and cough out the water filling his lungs. Oddly, he saw mist dissipating around him, but at the second, all he was thinking about was the precious, precious _air_.

Eventually the person hitting his back stopped, and Tsuna finally stopped coughing, gasping for air a little bit as he opened his eyes a sliver.

A familiar figure in a black trench coat was standing before him outside of the fountain, his neat slacks soaked at the bottom. He was looking away and into the crowd, eyes burning angrily. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

_Alaude_ had saved him? Was he the one that had been watching them?

Suddenly, he heard a cough from beside him and turned quickly to see Enma, also soaking wet and still lying down in the water and staring up at the pale blond with wide eyes. He looked extremely shocked and half-drowned…like Tsuna himself probably did.

"Wha…what…was that?" Enma rasped, clutching is throat and wincing slightly at his voice.

What _did _happen?

Tsuna just shook his head, feeling just as bewildered as Enma looked.

"I...don't know…" He replied shakily, glancing at Alaude again.

Sighing, Tsuna shakily got back to his feet, using the ledge of the fountain as support. Once up and sure he wouldn't collapse back down again, he moved over to Enma and helped the boy to a more dignified position.

"Alaude-san…" Tsuna said, both of them bewilderedly making their way next to Alaude, and collapsing tiredly on the fountain ledge.

"…What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Alaude ignored the two boys who were now questioning him for an answer. So <em>dense<em>. Well…maybe they were too busy drowning to see that the children were actually made out of mist flames. Strong ones.

He glared at that small, nearly undistinguishable disturbance in the air that was the source of all of this.

Bastard-coward-melon-headed freak. He attacked without even knowing about the current situation. Alaude would have never admitted it, but even _he _didn't notice the man's presence until the children had attacked.

Pulling out a pair of handcuffs and ignoring the confused sounds from the two Decimos next to him, he threw it. As expected, they were intercepted in mid-air and fell to the ground with a small metal clank.

"Oya oya, Alaude…is that really a way to greet me after I've been away for so long?" Alaude's eye narrowed in distaste at the smooth, amused tint to the voice. He watched as figure started to materialize before him, and fought back the urge to just charge and kill the man at the spot. He had made sure to have gotten rid of that habit a long time ago. Now he waited for an explanation. If it was interesting, he wouldn't fight that person and take out his anger on another person instead for the loss of battle. If it wasn't, _then_ he killed.

"I think that was a more then courteous greeting _Daemon_."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tsuna and Enma stared, horror-struck. Both of them were incapable of speaking at the moment, only able to gap as the person responsible for all their problems and worries appeared before their very eyes.<p>

And this, my friends, was the true definition of a '_holy crap_' situation.

* * *

><p>"Come on already." Giotto sighed in exasperation. "He just thought you two were spies, since you were talking about us. Didn't we go over that already?"<p>

G rolled his eyes as the two boys only seemed to inch further away from the creepily-smiling/smirking melon-headed man. As they should. Did Giotto not seem to sense the creepy vibe that seemed to emit off of Daemon…all the time?

"Let them go, Giotto. It's for their own safety."

Daemon sent him that annoying, knowing smirk that made G's hand twitch for his gun. "Oya, oya G, you make it sound like I'm going to attack them."

"Well, you've already did it once-!" G cut off when Giotto sent him a stern look.

"Don't start again, G."

G nodded, seething as Daemon, behind Giotto's back, sent G a smug look that nearly had G across the room and strangling the man, mist guardian or _not_.

Almost everyone was gathered in the meeting room again. Tsuna and Enma were still standing close to the door, faces pale and looking like they wanted to make a run for it, Alaude was also near the door also, sending a seated Daemon glares every now and then. Knuckle and Asari were smiling and laughing, and Giotto was, as usual, sitting at the head of the table, and G was sitting on Giotto's right. And Lampo was conveniently absent. Coward.

Giotto sighed, shaking his head. "Just sit down. We need to start talking about the coming war…"

G sighed lowly, as he watched the brunet and the redhead slowly nod their heads, before slowly inching their ways to the table, casting a wary eye at Daemon before taking their seats.

"Since you two are both the Decimo's of the future, maybe you should let this be a kind of…history lesson for you." Giotto said before smiling. Tsuna and Enma both nodded.

G opened his mouth to start the meeting, but Daemon interrupted.

"Hm? Was that _Decimo _I heard?" He said, raising an eyebrow at the blond Primo.

Giotto blinked before nodding in understanding. "Oh, I forgot to tell you…"

G watched Giotto give Daemon a short version of Tsuna and Enma's boredly. He already heard it once before, so there was no point of listening again.

Then again, he _had _to admit he was surprised.

Who would have thought these kids would be the ones to take over the Vongola and Shimon in the future? But, judging by their fighting skills, they were pretty good (Tsuna had Primo's signature move for crying out loud!), but it's not just the power you had to think about…it was the mind. Did Tsuna have the mental strength to become Vongola Decimo? Of course, he'd been through that trial that he was talking about, but really, he had to see for his own eyes if this kid would really make it, if he could really take over the Vongola at such a young age. Sure, Giotto, Cozart and himself were about his age when they created the vigilante group, but they still lived a dangerous life before they even did. But judging by Tsuna and Enma…people in the future lived a soft, very safe life.

G glanced at the two kids. Both of them looked scared to death about the fact that Giotto was telling their almost-murderer about their most important secret. They looked like frightened little…well, kids.

Well…maybe the upcoming war could be a test for both of them.

* * *

><p>Tsuna tried not to look nervous and anxious as Giotto spilled all their secrets to a murder. At least, maybe a future murderer.<p>

The whole time Giotto was talking to Daemon, Tsuna tried to keep a neutral expression on his face…but was pretty sure he failed. One time, G was giving them an odd look, which probably meant the fear on Tsuna's face was showing.

The rest of the meeting was mostly just everyone talking about the location of the enemy on a giant map of Italy G had placed in the center of the table. Tsuna didn't really understand much. Reborn hadn't made him memorize the map of Italy yet, so all he knew was that they were on the giant island part of Italy.

Technically, Tsuna and Enma were only there to learn, so all they did was sit there…doing nothing.

But…Tsuna was sure they were going to fight though.

All they had to do was sneak out…at the right time.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Tsuna and Enma had walked together, in silence a little while before they had to spit up to different hallways to their rooms. Tsuna turned to Enma.<p>

"So you don't think he's the Daemon from the future, Enma-kun?"

Enma nodded. "Yes…he doesn't seem to show any signs of recognizing us, and…would Daemon from the future really bring us all the way here to just to kill us when he first sees us?"

After Giotto had told Daemon about them being from the future, Daemon had started looking at them a bit incredulously and disapprovingly. Tsuna and Enma had to show him their rings (even though they really didn't want to), and that had obviously convinced him. But he really did seem to know nothing…

Tsuna slowly nodded, smiling hesitantly. "Yeah, that's true…alright, Enma-kun, I guess we just have to watch our backs…make sure you are careful."

Enma smiled and nodded. "You too. Goodnight." Tsuna gave a wave as the boy walked away down the hallway, to his room.

As soon as the redhead was out of his eyesight, Tsuna's awkward smile dropped to a frown.

No…there was defiantly something up with Daemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Kinda) Omake: With Tsuna's (and Enma's!) Guardians<strong>_

"Jyuudaime…" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as he watched Gokudera grovel on the ground with a broken picture frame and a piece of paper by his head. Yamamoto smiled uncertainly, looking around from behind Gokudera to try to get a better view of the picture he was so worked up about.

"Hahaha…sorry! I think I threw the ball too far…" Yamamoto said cheerfully, holding up the baseball in his hand. "Is Tsuna's picture okay?"

Yamamoto blinked in surprise as Gokudera was suddenly at his feet, clenching the front of collar in anger. The boy's green eyes were burning with rage.

"You bastard! You destroyed Jyuudaime's picture!" He yelled, shoving the baseball lover back. Yamamoto took a small step back, blinked, glancing down at Gokudera's hand that was at his side. In his hand was the picture, not looking damaged…at all.

"…Haha…gomen, gomen…but it doesn't look that destroyed."

Gokudera's face darkened further, and he shoved the picture in his face.

Yamamoto stared at the picture. It was a picture of Tsuna talking to someone, looking slightly away from the camera, and smiling slightly. Judging from the background, and the fact Tsuna was in his school uniform and holding his bag, it looked like he was walking to school, and had no idea he was being photographed. But other then the picture itself, Yamamoto didn't see any creases…

"Hm…Haha, I don't see anything!" Yamamoto laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

Gokudera seemed to get even angrier, shoving the picture in his face again and pointing to the spot this time.

"Right here, you idiot!"

Yamamoto looked at the picture again. This time, he looked at the spot Gokudera was pointing to.

"Ah…I see!" Yamamoto smiled, nodding even though he didn't see anything.

"Exactly!" Gokudera growled. "And you broke the picture frame! This is the best picture of Jyuudaime I got!"

"…Hahaha, that's kind of creepy…"

"SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL-FREAK!"

* * *

><p>Hibari stalked to Kokuyo Land with his tonfas in his hand, ready to bash the living daylights out of a particular pineapple. How <em>dare<em> he wake him up from his nap (he doesn't really care about the torturing part).

* * *

><p>Lambo wanted more candy.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryohei and Enma's guardians floated in individual high security tanks in Vindice with Mukuro. Ryohei and Aoba dreamed about boxing. Aldehield worried about Emna. Everyone else dreamed about how sad they were for betraying their new friends. Mukuro's body was currently uninhabited, his conscious currently having some fun torturing a certain Desert Guardian.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: Alternate ending to the Mafia Banquet<strong>. (Warning: There maybe some OOCness due to a certain reason.)

_The Tale of an Unfortunate Enma and a Drunken Tsuna_

_What if they had braved the fangirls?_

"I can't wait to tell everyone I met Vongola Primo-sama's relatives!" A girl squealed with excitement.

"Me too! They'll be so jealous!"

"And I got a kiss on the cheek too!"

By now, Tsuna and Enma had shrunk as small as they possibly could in their seats. They had decided to attempt to wait out the fangirls. It was troublesome (and scary. One of the girls literally forced Tsuna's lips onto her cheek). They were starting to calm down now, and most of them were just standing around, chatting about…well, Primo, Cozart, Tsuna, and Enma basically.

But the majority of them had gotten bored and decided to head back to their seats, thankfully, leaving Tsuna and Enma mostly alone…kind of.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he saw the remaining fangirls leaving, blowing them a kiss before walking away and back to their tables. _Finally_, the scariness was gone…

He cleared his throat; it was sore by now, after all the explaining that he was Primo's "close (more like distant) relative" and _not _Primo's son or brother. And the mini-shrieks Tsuna had given from being glomped so many times, and the random too-tight-to-be-comfortable hugs. Can't forget that. Glancing at the cup of orange juice next to his plate, he reached for it quickly, proceeding to grab it and gulp it down quickly.

Immediately, Tsuna noticed that there was an odd taste in it, making Tsuna nearly spit it out in surprise. But it soothed his throat (somewhat) and it was the only thing available at the time.

Before he knew it, the glass was empty. Blinking owlishly, he looked inside the glass to see it drained to the very drop.

Suddenly, the juice suddenly tasted very good. How odd. And why was the world suddenly spinning? Everything looked funny all of a sudden…Tsuna stifled a giggle.

"Enma-kun…can I have your drink?" Tsuna said eagerly, his words feeling a bit sluggish on his tongue. Weird. Tsuna barely noticed that Enma was frozen, staring at him in surprise and holding his glass full of juice suspended near his mouth. He seemed like he was about to take a sip, but Tsuna's odd actions made him stop in surprise. Not that Tsuna noticed.

"U-umm…" Enma glanced down at his juice warily. "I guess so…" He muttered, lowering the glass from his mouth and holding it out for Tsuna.

Tsuna eagerly grabbed the glass out of Enma's outstretched, gulping the juice down in one try.

5 minutes later…

Enma stared as Tsuna swayed in his seat, giggling as he pointed at various, "funny looking" mafia bosses that happened to pass by them.

"XANXUS! Enma-kuuun, Xanxus-kun (A/N: KUN?) is scaaary….he's over there [1]! That guy with ta seeeeerious look on his faaaace….OH! That guy looks like that guy in the spikey ball! One of the clammy leaders….CLAMMY LEADERS!" And then Tsuna was cracking up all over again. Enma watched, feeling like he was in shock.

The boy was swaying…his speech was slurred, his face seemed to be a bit red, and he seemed like he had no idea how he was acting...Was he…drunk? Enma recognized the signs from the times whenever Julie got drunk…but…how?

Enma watched as Tsuna slammed his hand back down onto the table, giggling now, and also swaying dangerously back and forth in his seat.

He was drunk.

"…Tsuna-kun…" Enma tried, straightening up as he tried to look over the heads of people. He had to go find Cozart and Giotto before something bad happened…

Tsuna giggled, spinning around to face Enma, making the redhead jump in surprise as the boy's eyes widened considerably as the leaned forward.

"Enma-kuuuun…" The boy slurred, staring into Enma's eyes, making the boy gulp nervously as he leaned closer. "I woooondeeered….why'd ya tattoo yur eyesss?"

Enma blinked as the boy leaned back again and cracked up like it was the funniest question he ever asked.

Enma deadpanned before grabbing Tsuna's arm and tugging the brunet towards the Primo's direction. Luckily, the boy followed, although he stumbled…a lot.

Tsuna-kun was funny when drunk…

"How on earth…" Giotto stared at a Tsuna, was currently smiling and swaying on his feet next to a worried looking Enma. "Tsunayoshi-kun, are you drunk?"

"Gokudera-kuuun!" All of them jumped as Tsuna suddenly stumbled to G, making the man jump to his feet in alarm as the boy nearly collided into him. "Sorry." Tsuna giggled again, grabbing onto the hem on G's suit. He tugged at it obliviously as the man stared down at him like he was insane. "Ne, ne, Gokudera-kun, why did you make your hair _pink_? It looks funny. It matches you flame though!"

G's eyes widened in anger and irritation as everyone at the table laughed.

"What the hell! It's not pink!" He growled, tugging his arm away from Tsuna's grasp. He gave everyone a deathly glare, making them immediately quiet down before turning back to Tsuna. "And who the hell is Gokudera? And flames?"

Enma stared at the scene in horror, half tempted to run over and clamp his hand over Tsuna's now-rambling mouth. But he was frozen…

By now, Tsuna was already stumbling to his next victim. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna giggled as he patted Asari's traditional hat, making the rain guardian blink and smile hesitantly. "Won't that costume be kinda hard play baseball in? Oh! I remember!" Tsuna swayed as his eyes took a kind of glazed look in them. "Kyoko-chan and Haru wore it when I was in the hospital back then! Are you a shriiiiiine maiden? Are you?"

Asari looked at Tsuna strangely. "…Nani [2]?"

"Nii-san! How did you get out of Vindice? Oh, and ten-years-later Lambo! Hehe, you got green hair! Are you copying Gokudera-kuuuun? Gokudera-kun, why did you let Lambo make his hair greeeeen?"

Knuckle and Lampo had stopped laughing now, only staring.

"There's twoooo Enma's!" Tsuna slurred, pointing to Cozart, who was the only one out of the group smiling in amusement. "Enma-kun, you haaaave a brother? Is he in the Shimon tooooo? Hehehehehe…" Tsuna started another giggling fit, doubling over.

Finally, Tsuna stumbled over to Giotto, who was also frozen in his seat at the younger boy's behaviour. Somehow, the boy managed to trip and fall on the ground. He was close to Giotto's cloak, so he started to tug on it insistently, eyes wide as he stared up at Primo.

"Primo-san! I have a cloak like thiiis now! Natsu can make it! Wanna see? Oops, I forgot my Vongola Gear…I can't…hey, hey, I was wondering, hoooow did you all fit in that giant big spiky ball? [1] It was so smaaaall! And you had a throne too! If I become Vongola Deeeecimo, do I get one? It was so cooool! And why did you name the Vongola family after claaaaaams? I hate clams! That taste yucky, but Reborn will hit me if I saaaay sooooo….." The boy was now rambling.

"Oh! Hibari-saaaan! Why is your hair white? Are you turning old? Hehe, am I a carnivore now? Oh, oh you're going to say _kamikorosu_, riiiii-"

Tsuna was cut off as he dropped unconscious to the ground. Alaude had moved quickly from his spot on the wall to give him a sharp chop on the back of the neck, hitting some kind of nerve that send the poor brunet for a face plant with the ground. Enma saw the man's eye twitch in irritation as he turned his glare at Enma. The redhead gulped as he felt the eyes of everyone fall on him. He averted his eyes.

"Enma-kun…why is he drunk?" Cozart asked, staring at Tsuna's unconscious form, still smiling. "So that's how he is when he's drunk. I'm pretty sure I told you two to stay clear of any type of alcohol…"

"That's not important!" G butt it, shooting Cozart a glare. "More importantly, what was Tsuna _talking_ about? Why did he mistaken me for this…what, Goku, or whatever?"

"What was that with Vindice? And why did he say that he had my cloak?" Primo added sharply, staring at Enma with narrowed eyes. Enma felt himself starting to sweat. "And, why does he think he's Vongola Decimo?"

Enma looked away, feeling his face start to go red at the attention. "Um…h-he's…just drunk…" Enma gulped nervously as Cozart gave him a narrowed-eyes glare. "Um…"

"Just tell us." Giotto urged, watching the fidgeting redhead. "I let it go too many times before…why don't you just explain?"

Enma twitched before looking up, wide-eyed and pleading at Cozart, hoping the man could save him from this…Cozart was a good man right? He would let Enma down…

Cozart just shrugged. "Sorry. You're on your own for this."

Enma wanted to cry. Tsuna told him not to tell…so he wouldn't!

Eventually, Tsuna woke up with a splitting headache with a crowd of now knowledgeable Mafia leaders/Guardians staring at him, and with a small cowering Enma in the corner.

Looks like he cracked.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Lol, Secondo was walking by<strong>

**[2] This means "what" in Japanese.**

**ARG. I made Tsuna **_**hyper**_**, not **_**drunk**_**. Damn my inexperience over drunkards…And…I'm the worst updater ever o.e And this was very roughly edited.**

**THIS CHAPTER is dedicated to **_**the-person-over-the-rainbow**_** (omake idea. Lol…drunk.) and **_**De-persian**_** (Sigh. Imagine if you got attacked by a scrawny little kid attack like this…). **

**Check out my profile! I posted some NEW cool videos (marked with a ~) and for you new readers, I have posted awesome KHR youtube stuff links on my profile. Also give me recommendations, if you have any!~~**

**Here are the results to the poll, "**_**Who are your favourite KHR characters? You have 3 choices!"**_**. There were so many choices, I'm only going to put up the top 6. Thank you for all the people who voted!**

**Tsuna: 38**

**Hibari: 20**

**Giotto: 18**

**Enma: 10 **

**Yamamoto: 8**

**Mukuro: 7**

**Why am I not surprised…lol. Check out my other poll!**


	14. Chapter 14: Cavallone

Tsuna yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he made his way to the dining room blindly. He was exhausted. He barely slept at all, having just been staring up at his bedroom's ceiling all night, l wide awake. He was just so worried about Daemon...at least he had a reason to be wary around Daemon now. The man had tried to drown them with illusions of little children...

Tsuna wondered now, how the war was going to turn out. Would Primo still know of Daemon's deflection? Would G and the rest of the guardians still go to save Cozart? Would they still win? Tsuna sighed.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." A sleepy voice said from behind him. He turned to see Enma, looking like he had a lot more sleep then Tsuna. Actually, he looked better rested then he ever had before. Huh.

"Good morning." Tsuna said, smiling as he slowed down for the redhead to walk beside him.

Enma studied him for a second, looking at Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun, are you okay?"

Did he look that bad? Tsuna grinned sleepily. "Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep."

"How come?"

"Um..." Obviously, Enma was getting more sleep thanks to peace in mind, because to him, Daemon was no longer a threat in one way. Should Tsuna ruin that by telling the redhead about how his hyper intuition acted up at the mere _thought _of Daemon?

"…" Tsuna threw on what he hoped was a convincing smile. "No...It's nothing."

They made it to the dining room by now, and Tsuna pushed the door open to step inside the room.

His eyes immediately fell on Daemon, out of all the people in the room. All the guardians were crowded into room, even including Alaude to Tsuna's surprise. As usual, the man was standing away from the group, looking as bored as usual. Tsuna glanced back to the mist guardian. He was eating toast. He didn't look _that_ evil… Tsuna tried to hide his nervousness and avoid looking at the mist guardian. No, this man was definitely evil_._ No matter if he _was _from the future of wasn't. Gulping, he took a seat next to G, Enma taking the open seat next to him by Cozart. Quickly, one of the rarely seen servants (Tsuna had the suspicion that they didn't have many) placed a plate of food consisting of eggs, bacon, and a cup of coffee in front of him. Tsuna sighed lightly at he gazed at the warm food. He wanted a bento…Sighing again, this time in resignation, he lifted a fork and speared a piece of bacon.

"Tsuna, Enma-kun." Both boys looked up at their names to see the Primo sitting at the head of the table. The man looked at them with shining eyes and a wide smile to Tsuna's surprise. "We're going to be having guests today if you don't mind. The party's going to be this afternoon, so I hope you two will make the appropriate preparations for yourselves."

Tsuna stopped gnawing on the corner of his bacon piece in confusion. Looking up at Giotto, he stared with a small frown on his face. "Party?"

"Oh." Primo let out a small chuckled making Tsuna feel even more confused. "I forgot to tell you two." He gave them a wide smile. "We're throwing a party! Not just for Daemon's return, but for the new Mafia Alliance!"

"…"

Tsuna honestly didn't know what to say. "Um…oh…" He said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but was pretty sure he was failing miserably.

"Um…" Enma spoke up, sound slightly hesitant. "Who will these…guests be?"

Primo beamed at the question. "Just the members and close friends and relatives of those in the Alliance. Mostly the Bosses. Not many people really, much less then at the Mafia Banquet."

"Giotto." Asari suddenly said, giving a smile at the blond's obvious excitement. "Is Leonardo coming?"

At that one name the whole room seemed to shift. Alaude, whose eyes had been closed the whole time, looked up, eyes opening then narrowing dangerously. Giotto grinned wider, Lampo squeaked at the angry aura emitting from Alaude, Daemon said "oya oya…", G threw Asari a glare for no apparent reason whatsoever, and Cozart chuckled at Tsuna and Enma's confused expression.

"He's Giotto's cousin." The redhead explained to them. "Their very close, like brothers almost."

"Yes." Giotto said, still smiling. His happy aura contrasted violently against Alaude's pissed-off one. "Do you two mind if I tell him about where your from? It's a bit hard hiding things from him. He's completely trustworthy, dont worry."

Tsuna wondered how the he would be like. Would he be scary?

"If...if Primo-san trusts him...sure..." Enma said slowly, and Tsuna nodded in agreement.

Giotto smiled. "Great. Also, I was thinking of telling the Bovino family, since they know quite a bit on timetraveling. Maybe they can help you get home."

Tsuna brightened at the words. He'd never thought of that! "Okay."

Primo sighed, nodding and relaxing back into his chair. "Hm, I haven't seen him in awhile, since he's been in Japan...am I right, Alaude?"

Tsuna winced at the expression on Alaude's face, a look of complete irritation. It was very, very close to anger actually.

G snorted at Alaude's glare. "Leonardo is...was Alaude's tutor you could say."

Tsuna glanced at Alaude again, nervously. "Um...did they not like each other or...something?"

"Ha, no. More like...mutual respect, at least on Alaude's account."

Tsuna nodded slowly, glancing up, only to shrink back into his seat in horror. Alaude was glaring _directly _at him and G! Even G seemed a bit nervous, but he put on a tough front.

"What?" He snapped at the cloud guardian redirected the wrath if his glare on him. "I didn't do anything wrong. You have no reason to arrest me."

He should _not _have said that.

"Don't!" Primo warned as Alaude started to stalk straight at G, that deathly glare on his face. He ignored Giotto without a second of hesitation. Giotto sighed, looking a bit frustrated. "Alaude-!"

Suddenly the door of the breakfast room flew open. Tsuna blinked I surprise as a man with black hair breezed in, a charming smile on his face.

Tsuna blinked again before lifting a hand and rubbing his eyes. He looked again. His mouth fell open.

...

_Dino_?

Tsuna mentally shooed the thought away. No, that wasn't possible. This man had jet black hair, not like Dino, golden blond, and he wore a, unlike Dino who preferred to wear hoodies and those sort of casual stuff. But other then those small detail, the main looked exactly like the 10-years later Cavallone Decimo. Like, _exactly _the same. Right down to the bangs hanging down the on side of his face, and his brown eyes, and the cheerful smile on his face.

"Giotto!" The Dino lookalike laughed in a voice eerily similar to Dino's. The man threw an arm around Primo's shoulders, grinning. "_Mio caro cugino!_[1]"

Giotto looked extremely happy. "Leo! It's been awhile!"

Dino's lookalike blinked. "Eh? Japanese?" To Tsuna's surprise, unlike Giotto and most of his guardians, this Dino lookalike barely had any Italian accent in his Japanese at all.

"Yes." Primo turned to Tsuna and Enma. Tsuna was pretty sure he looked like a gaping fish, and Enma was probably confused on the reason _why _Tsuna was impersonating a gaping fish. Giotto didn't seem to notice this, and went on, smiling the whole time.

"Tsuna, Enma-kun. Meet my closest cousin, Leonardo Cavallone, also known as the Cavallone Famiglia Primo."

…

Tsuna's eyes twitched.

_THE CAVALLONE PRIMO IS VONGOLA PRIMO'S COUSIN?_ Tsuna mentally screamed, restraining himself from screaming out loud. Did this mean he was…he was related to Dino?

"Oi oi oi oi, Giotto, why Japanese?" The Cavallone Primo pestered Giotto, frowning with confusion written all over his face. "I just came back from Japan, and I was looking forward to speaking Italian again…" He trailed off as his eyes fell on Tsuna and Enma. The man's eyes widened dramatically, and Tsuna winced at the amount of surprise in them. It was like their first day in the past all over again.

"Giotto, Cozart! You have children?" He exclaimed in disbelief, looking quickly from the blond, to the redhead and back again accusingly. Giotto sighed and Cozart just slapped his forehead, shaking his head.

"No, Leo," Giotto said, trying to explain. "You see, they're actually-"

"No excuses! Wow, they look exactly like you two! Who's the lucky mother? I'm surprised though, I would have thought you two would know better, bring children into this Mafia business. But really, how old are they? Wait, don't tell me, they can only speak Japanese? Is that why you were speaking Japanese?" The man nodded in satisfaction. "That makes sense. No wonder I never saw them. Shoot. Wait a second." Then the man's eyes widened again and he looked at Cozart and back to Giotto again. "Holy crap, this is the first time I ever heard of two men having kids. A medical breakthrough! I always knew you two were close but not _that _close-"

"Leo!" Giotto suddenly yelled, stopping Leonardo's rambling. Tsuna mouth was gaping in horror at the _implications_, and he was pretty sure Enma looked the same next to him. He could faintly hear G, Lampo, and Daemon snickering in the background. Tsuna stared at the black-haired man in horror.

"What the hell Leo!" Cozart yelled uncharacteristically, his face matching his hair. "What…What the _hell_?" He seemed lost for words.

"Right there!" Leonardo said in triumph, pointing at Cozart's beet red face to Giotto deathly pale one. "There's proof!"

"Proof? W-What…What the _hell_?" Cozart seemed to be repeating that same line quite a few times.

"Hm…" Daemon murmured. "That might make sense actually. Compared to that completely unbelievable story about them being from the future…"

"You believed it yesterday!" G suddenly said, glaring at Daemon angrily. "Are you calling Primo a liar?"

"Possibly."

"Why you-!"

"G." Giotto said sharply, cutting G off. Sighing again, Giotto looked up at Leonardo and glared. "Really. Leo."

Leonardo let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah yeah, I know, sorry." He grinned at Tsuna and Enma sheepishly before starting to walk over to them. "Hey there, sorry about tha- GAH!"

Tsuna's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Leonardo tripped over a foot of G's chair and did a faceplant with the floor, letting out an ungraceful sound as he hit the ground.

Tsuna, who had just recovered from shock, let his mouth fall open again. _The exact same as Dino!_ He thought in disbelief.

G snorted. "As clumsy as ever."

"Ugh…" The man clambered back to his feet clumsily, looking up at a shell-shocked Tsuna and Enma. He smiled, standing back up and rubbing his forehead sheepishly. "Sorry." He told them, holding out a hand to shake theirs. "Er, I'm Leonardo Cavallone. But call me Leo."

Tsuna hesitated before shaking the man's hand, Enma following. "N-Nice to meet you Leo-san…"

"Nice to meet you too! What's your name?"

"Oh…um, Tsunayoshi Sawada…but just call me Tsuna…"

"Enma…" Enma seemed to hesitate briefly. "Enma Kozarto."

Leo blinked before his face broke out with a grin. "Kozarto? Cozart, if you wanted to hide that this kid is yours so badly, why give him your first name as his surname?" Tsuna saw Enma gulp audibly as Leonardo stared at him. "Wow. Same eyes. And the same hair." He scratched his head. "Huh, you look like a mini-Cozart. Seriously Cozart, unless you had a younger twin that you never told me about, this guy has to be your child."

Cozart twitched. "Look…"

Tsuna blinked as Leo didn't seem to hear (ignored) Cozart and turned his glance on him. He stared at him for a moment, and then frowned.

"Okay, seriously now, do you guys mind telling me why there's a mini Giotto and Cozart-"

"You."

Everyone in the room froze at that one word. It was spoken quietly, yet it dripped with such malice and murderous intent that everyone seemed to hear it. Tsuna paled as he saw Alaude's eyes were absolutely murderous now.

Leonardo stiffened at the word, looking for a moment like a rabbit caught in a spotlight. Leo turned looking at Alaude with a slightly nervous smile. "Alaude. It's been awhi- GAH!" Leo ducked just in time as a dangerously spiked handcuff hurled past the spot his face had just been and impaled itself into the wall. "Er, Alaude, that's kind of a mean welcome back- AH!"

The next thing Tsuna knew, Leonardo was dodging fatal looking spiked handcuffs by the second. Unluckily for Tsuna and Enma, Leonardo was standing directly behind them so some handcuffs came dangerously close to hitting them...

"HIIIE!" Tsuna let out a startled squeak as Leo deflected a handcuff by grabbing a stray plate from the table, causing it to rebound and miss Tsuna's head by less then a inch.

"Sorry!" Leo yelled, crouching down to avoid the torrent of handcuffs. "Er...Uh oh." He side stepped quickly as another handcuff whizzed by him. "Er. Um, I think we should take this outside." He said quickly, sprinting for the door. "If you need me, I'll be in-" He cut off as he slammed the door closed. A handcuff impaled the wall where he just stood. "-The usual place!"

The next thing they all knew, a blur wearing a trench coat knocked down the closed door and was out of the room in seconds.

Giotto looked around at the ruined meeting room and sighed, shaking his head.

"Repairs again. Take care of that, G?"

"Already on it." G said in a bored tone, standing up and walking out of the room, ignoring the two traumatized looking teenagers he walked by.

"Asari, Daemon, Lampo. Will you two overlook the preparations of the party."

Asari grinned and nodded, Daemon disappeared into mist, and Lampo looked like he wished he could do the same.

"Of course, Giotto." Asari said cheerfully, grabbing onto a struggling Lampo's arm and following G's lead."

"Cozart?"

"Yeah." Cozart nodded, standing. He looked down at Tsuna and Enma and patted them both on the shoulder. "You two. Let's go check on Leo and Alaude, alright?"

Tsuna blinked, shaking his head to clear the shock. "Y-yeah." Tsuna glanced at Enma, who was staring at the place Daemon had been sitting. "Enma-kun?" The redhead glanced at Tsuna, nodding.

They stood up, receiving a quick nod from Primo and exited the room, Cozart leading them. They walked in silence for a little bit through the halls, and Tsuna noticed there were more people in the halls then usual, maid and butlers. They were all moving around rather frantically, most likely getting ready for the party.

Tsuna's mind drifted back to Leo and Alaude. It was odd, how Alaude immediately attacked Leo once they met. Their…relationship reminded him oddly of Dino and Hibari.

"Cozart-san."

The man looked down at Tsuna. "Yes?"

"Why did Alaude attack Leo?" He asked hesitantly, hoping it wasn't a touchy subject. Cozart raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Ah. Well, let's see." Cozart looked distant for a second. "You saw how Leo was pretty clumsy, right?"

Tsuna and Enma both nodded.

"Right, so, when they were both younger, Leo tripped and accidentally knocked both himself and Alaude over. He tripped over a rock or something."

Tsuna winced. Alaude wouldn't have taken that well.

"So, Alaude was pretty pissed off, so he attacked Leo. And, to Alaude's surprise, he lost."

"Alaude was angry, wasn't he…" Enma stated, looking a bit sorry for Leo.

"Oh yeah. After he lost, Alaude attacked Leo wherever they met. I heard once, that Alaude attacked him when he was in the middle of a bath…or maybe that was just a rumour." Cozart grinned as Tsuna made a strangled sound. "Yeah, well, eventually, Alaude met Giotto- this was when we were still young, in our teens –and then Giotto found out Alaude was "friends" with Leo, and he recommended for Leo…to help…Alaude as a kind of…tutor. A fighting tutor. Since Leo's quite a few years older then us."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah. Well, at the end, Alaude's still trying to beat Leo, as well as Giotto. But Alaude respects Leo in some way."

"Really?" Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit sceptical.

"Yep."

Tsuna and Enma exchanged looks behind Cozart's back. Somehow, by the murderous intent in Alaude's attacks they both doubted it. But then again, Tsuna thought. Wasn't Hibari and Dino the same? Tsuna was pretty sure Hibari had _some_ kind of respect for Dino.

"Oh, here we are." Cozart stopped at a large wooden door. He strolled forward, grasped the door handled, and pushed the doors open.

The bright light made Tsuna blink rapidly as his eyes adjusted. His mouth opened in surprise as he realized it was the stone courtyard. The three of them walked out of the mansion and into the courtyard Tsuna had rather painful memories of. Tsuna winced as he remembered the pain…Luckily, Alaude was too busy to continue their training (more like torture) due to the war, so Tsuna no longer came into the courtyard unless absolutely necessary.

In the middle of the courtyard was Alaude and Leo were locked in combat.

They were like a flurry of motions to Tsuna's eyes. Both of them dodging at attacking perfectly, as if every move was planned. Tsuna caught glimpses of Alaude's handcuff, flames around them, and the glint of silver from something Leo was holding.

"Cozart-san." Enma spoke up quietly, making Tsuna glance at his friend. "What is Leo-san's weapon? Is it a…"

"Sword." Cozart said, keeping his eyes on the battle. "Not like Asari's though. It's a European sword. I'm not sure which one though, Leo specializes in many of them…" Cozart squinted. "I think right now he's using a one handed long sword. He would have to be, looking at how fast their fighting." Cozart shrugging, taking out a pocket watch and flipping it open. "Anyways, it's already afternoon. We don't want them too injured for the party." He observed before snapping the watch closed again. Tsuna watched, eyes widening as Cozart cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "ALAUDE, LEO, TIME TO GO!"

Tsuna looked at the fighting duo nervously, but neither reacted. "Um, C-Cozart-san, I don't know if that's a good idea…"

Enma, who had winced at Cozart's shouting nodded quickly and frantically in agreement.

Cozart waved them off dismissively, looking unconcerned. "No no, it's fine. We do this all the time. Usually G though. Like G usually yells like this: HEY, QUARRELING COUPLE! TIME'S UP, LET'S GO!"

Enma and Tsuna exchanged panicked looks as Alaude and Leo froze at the words.

Even Cozart looked nervous. He chucked, eying the weapons they were holding. "Er…um…sorry…I was kind of...I didn't mean that…"

Alaude took off running at the three of them.

"N-No, wait, sorry, Alaude!" Cozart yelped, jumping out of the way as the man threw handcuffs at him. "I didn't mean it!" He dodged as Alaude attacked him, going for hand to hand combat.

Unfortunately, Tsuna and Enma, who were standing behind Cozart, were both exposed to the handcuffs moving faster then they could process. Tsuna blinked and was prepared to go into Dying Will Mode…

There was a _clang_, and a startled Tsuna was suddenly looking at Leo's back. He had deflected Alaude's handcuffs with his sword! But Tsuna didn't even see him move!

Leo glanced back at the two teens behind him, and grinned as he nodded at Cozart and Alaude. Cozart was now in Dying Will Mode, the Earth Flame on his forehead flaring as he concentrated on deflecting Alaude's attacks.

"Let's leave them to be for now." Leo told them, grabbing their shoulders and spinning them around, walking them back through the door they came through.

"But what about Cozart-san?" Enma said, sounding nervous as he glanced back at his ancestor, looking worried.

"Eh." Leo shrugged. "His fault for calling us a couple."

Tsuna shook his head at the thinly veiled satisfaction in his voice (he obviously knew how effective a punishment Alaude could give) and could only hope Cozart would still be able to walk a straight line by tonight.

* * *

><p>[1] "My dear cousin!"<p>

**So…approx. 6 months late…Haha…ha…um. Cough. **

**So, I really really _really_ do want to finish this fic so I will try my best to finish it! Exams + summer vacation is coming up (but so is Camp Nanowrimo…) but I will try. Anywho, I'm no longer obsessed with anime (I know. Gasp. What is this insanity?) But funny enough, comics. Transformers, Spiderman, superheroes and stuff. Love 'em all. **

**Anyways, I really love you guys, and I'm giving you all a virtual hug right now. I'm hugging my monitor right now. And seriously, I don't hug people much. At all. SERIOUSLY. 300 reviews! For so little chapters! I think this is my most successful story…-cries- This chapter's a bit shorter then usual, sorry. **

**Also, new poll up on my profile!**

**Merci _person-over-the-rainbow_ again for various ideas :3 check out her profile! She has a cool time-travel-Primo-first-gen fic there. Also SPECIAL thanks to _xxxWhiteWing13xxx _for making me feel bad for not updating, and therefore, making me update. It's all thanks to her/him people. Thank you WhiteWing~ **


End file.
